O casamento do meu melhor amigo
by QuelTorres
Summary: Edward e Isabella, melhores amigos, decidem guardar segredo e manter para si mesmos o que sentem um pelo outro. E agora ele tomou a decisão mais importante de sua vida. O que fazer quando, inesperadamente, Isabella recebe o convite do casamento do amor de sua vida? Como agir no casamento de seu melhor amigo?
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse**

Isabella é uma garota meiga que divide seu tempo entre seu trabalho e o seu melhor amigo.

Edward é carismático, bonito e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Isabella.

Edward e Isabella, melhores amigos, decidem guardar segredo e manter para si mesmos o que sentem um pelo outro.

E agora ele tomou a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

O que fazer quando, inesperadamente, Isabella recebe o convite do casamento do amor de sua vida? Como agir no casamento de seu melhor amigo?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Eu tinha que manter a calma e respirar fundo. Pelo menos, era o que eu vinha repetindo nos últimos minutos para me convencer ou muito provavelmente ia ruir em lágrimas em breve.

Eu sabia que uma hora isso iria acontecer e, honestamente, eu já deveria estar preparada, mas, não, eu jamais estaria pronta para isso.

Que Deus me ajude!

Era impossível negar ao convite, por mais que meu coração estivesse partindo em milhões de pedaços, eu havia prometido que estaria ao lado dele para sempre, independente de qualquer decisão.

Eu só não sabia de sobreviveria!

A decisão estava tomada e não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Não deveria sentir o que eu estava sentindo, mas era impossível não sentir raiva, embora boa parte do que estava acontecendo fosse minha culpa.

Porque era para ser eu, era para eu estar lá, deveria ser o meu nome nesse convite, afinal, eu o amava e ainda amo.

E, por esse motivo, não faria nada para impedir esse casamento, ele tinha o direito de ser feliz, mesmo que não fosse comigo e o deixaria livre para decidir o que é melhor.

Não posso acreditar que sou eu mesma falando!

Ele ia se casar, pelo amor de Deus! Ele finalmente criou coragem de seguir adiante.

E eu permitiria que isso acontecesse, por mais absurdo que possa parecer.

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas, levantei e dei alguns passos e liguei para o meu irmão.

— Bella? – Ele atendeu após o terceiro toque. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu vou – falei engolindo todo o meu orgulho — Eu vou ao casamento.

— Bella, eu... – ele começou e eu sabia que ele, no fundo, não sabia o que fazer.

— Eu sei – falei, deixando uma última lágrima rolar por meu rosto.

Porque, em um mês, eu teria que comparecer ao casamento do meu melhor amigo.

* * *

 **Pois é...**

 **Eu voltei!**

 **Gosto dessa frase porque ela é bastante utópica na minha vida porque não é sempre que eu estou inspirada para escrever.**

 **Deixa eu contar, então.**

 **Anunciei que ia me aposentar há algum tempo - mentira, foi há vários meses - e que provavelmente não voltaria mais a escrever fanfics devido ao meu tempo escasso e uma das meninas sugeriu que eu reescrevesse algumas fanfics já que elas tem ótimo roteiro.**

 **Pois bem, tive umas férias - finalmente - e comecei a reescrever. Comecei, então, com esse projeto porque é uma das minhas fanfics prediletas 3**

 **É um amorzinho, eu garanto!**

 **Só vai ter um pouco de sofrência, mas eu não seria eu sem um pouco de drama, né?**

 **Outra coisa que eu queria falar para vocês é que, no que se refere ao Nyah, eu tinha anunciado, anteriormente que não postaria mais lá. Só que, influenciada por muitas leitoras, resolvi dar mais uma chance à plataforma e, sim, a fanfic vai estar disponível lá.**

 **Venho trabalhando em dois originais também e sei que, em breve, um deles vai estar surgindo lá no Wattpad.**

 **Eu deixo o link depois, ok ;)**

 **Ah, provavelmente também vou disponibilizar a leitura no meu blog!**

 **Bem, é isso!**

 **Bjinhos e nos vemos em breve.**


	2. 1 - Feliz Aniversário, Isa

**1 – Feliz Aniversário, Isa**

 **Edward POV**

Bella e eu fomos amigos a vida toda, desde que éramos crianças inocentes que compartilhavam brinquedos e lápis de cera na escola, éramos companheiros um do outro, crescemos e fomos juntos para a Universidade.

Mas tudo mudou naquele ano pelo simples fato de não conseguir mais ver Isabella apenas como a minha melhor amiga, eu queria ter convidado-a para o baile de formatura da escola, mas eu tinha medo de que isso pudesse afastá-la de mim.

Bella tinha a pele clara, longos cabelos escuros e um sorriso lindo que poderia fazer qualquer um se derreter e fazer o que ela quisesse.

E foi o medo que destruiu qualquer futuro que pudéssemos ter.

Era triste me lembrar daquele ano e daquele baile de formatura.

 _Aquela manhã estava incrivelmente clara, desci as escadas, peguei algumas torradas em cima da mesa e corri até o sofá para pegar a minha mochila, sem antes ouvir o grito da Senhora Clearwater, nossa governanta._

 _Sorri e dei de ombros, puxei a minha mochila e corri para o lado de fora da casa, ouvindo um "Esse menino precisa se alimentar melhor" da Senhora Clearwater e ela estava lá me esperando._

— _Você não se cansa mesmo de se comportar como uma criança, Edward – Bella disse dando risada._

 _Dei de ombros rindo também — É divertido vê-la correndo atrás de mim como se eu fosse um menininho._

— _E você não é? – Bella ironizou._

— _Se você não fosse uma boa amiga, eu juro que revidaria a sua piadinha infame, Isabella – retruquei — Considere-se sortuda por isso._

— _Ah, claro – diz ela em tom brincalhão e revirando os olhos._

 _No entanto, a atmosfera muda em instantes e o ar brincalhão de Bella desaparece._

— _O que houve? – pergunto preocupado._

— _Não é nada, Edward – ela responde dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse importante — Acho que não vou ao baile – sussurrou._

 _Eu tive vontade de rir daquela brincadeira, afinal de contas, Isabella era uma boa pessoa na escola e todos a adoravam._

— _Conta outra, Bella! – disse dando um soco de leve em seu ombro como éramos acostumados a fazer desde pequenos._

— _É verdade – ela respondeu soltando um suspiro — Eu não tenho... Companhia._

 _Aquele velho sentimento que eu vinha me acostumando a lidar fez meu coração quase parar. Eu sabia que, como um bom amigo, eu deveria convidá-la, mas eu bem sabia o que isso significava e eu não queria estragar tudo._

— _Mas... – Tentei falar algo coerente sem saber exatamente o quê. Balancei a cabeça, sabendo que eu não teria outra alternativa — Eu posso..._

— _Não! – Bella recusou me cortando — Você vai com a Rosalie, Edward._

— _Eu estava querendo dizer que eu poderia falar com Eric e... – parei quando a olhei._

 _Ela, definitivamente, não gostara disso._

— _Não! – ela disse, acelerando seus passos, andando à minha frente como se o que eu tivesse falado soasse como ofensa._

 _E não é, seu idiota?_

 _Aquele dia na escola foi estranho porque Isabella me ignorou durante nossas aulas e eu sentia que ela me observava no almoço enquanto eu estava na mesa dos meus amigos._

— _O que foi que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou enquanto trocava olhares entre mim e a outra mesa, onde Isabella teimara em sentar._

 _Dei de ombros e balancei a cabeça, afinal, eu não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido, mas imaginara o motivo pelo qual Bella permanecia longe de mim._

 _Jasper me olhou, eu vi o momento em que Alice apertou sua mão em cima da mesa e, então, eu soube que fora um erro manter Isabella longe._

— _Você escolheu o momento errado, cara – Jazz disse — A vovó não está bem e a Bella não anda lidando bem com isso._

 _Eu engoli em seco, olhando para a mesa em que a minha amiga estava e, então, eu senti o meu coração batendo forte no peito._

 _Eu tinha que pedir desculpas!_

 _E rápido._

— _Eu... Eu não sabia – falei e Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha._

— _Como assim, Edward? – perguntou — Faz várias semanas que vovó está hospitalizada e..._

— _Isabella não me contou – falei, cortando-o, entendendo o motivo pelo qual ela estava estranha, especialmente na última semana._

 _Eu achei que fosse algo em que eu não poderia ajudar já que não era uma garota, embora Isabella me contasse tudo quando se tratava dela._

 _Mas não agora._

 _E eu tinha colocado tudo a perder._

 _Foi quando eu o vi falando com ela, fechei as minhas mãos em punhos, com vontade de afastá-lo._

 _E eu soube no fim daquele dia que James havia convidado-a para o baile._

 _E, posteriormente, seu namorado._

Voltei a minha atenção para o lado de fora do hospital, onde Isabella trabalhava. Pois é, apesar de tudo ter dado errado no baile, eu me desculpei e fomos para a Universidade.

E hoje a minha amiga era uma excelente pediatra que ajudava crianças doentes a ficarem boas. Eu, no entanto, era o cara mau que estudara Direito e, consequentemente, ajudava seus pais a se divorciarem.

Respirei fundo, saí do carro, ativando o alarme e caminhei em direção ao hospital. Amanhã era o aniversário de Bella e eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

Eu a levaria para jantar, nós conversaríamos e ficaríamos bêbados.

Ok, eu ficaria.

Bella não era fã de bebida alcoólica, não que ela fosse antes, mas trabalhar com crianças ajudou-a a se tornar uma garota consciente.

E eu admirava isso. De verdade.

O que eu odiava era esse hospital pelo fato de ter perdido minutos preciosos tentando convencer alguém a me contar onde era a pediatria, onde certamente eu encontraria quem eu procurava.

— Senhor, por favor, identificação – a moça solicitou na recepção e eu respirei fundo.

Puxei a minha carteira do bolso, mostrando-a minha carteirinha da Ordem dos Advogados e sorri.

Ela, então, sorriu de volta e pediu um minuto para que pegasse a minha autorização de visitante.

Eu sabia o impacto que causava nas mulheres e admito que não fui realmente um cavalheiro algumas vezes na minha vida, pois o meu coração já havia sido dominado há muito tempo, embora eu preferisse ignorar esse fato.

Vi uma médica loira se aproximando do balcão, ela era bonita, não tanto quanto Bella, mas bonita, eu não podia negar. Vi quando ela notou a ausência da recepcionista e se aproximou do computador.

Olhei seu crachá e sorri, minha mente trabalhando muito rápido, afinal, eu havia sido treinado para sempre achar uma solução em meio ao caos. Limpei a garganta e a cumprimentei.

— Oi – falei, olhando seu crachá — Lauren, né?

Ela me olhou, seus olhos azuis brilharam e ela jogou os cabelos para trás. Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando.

— Oi – respondeu — Acertou, sou Lauren e você é? – perguntou.

— Eu sou Edward – mostrei a minha identificação — E eu procuro a Doutora Swan – falei.

— A pediatra? – ela perguntou me olhando de forma lasciva.

Sorri, devolvendo o olhar — Ela mesma! – concordei — E eu estava pensando aqui se você poderia me contar onde fica a pediatria.

Lauren arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços — E o que eu ganharia com isso, Senhor?

Sorri perversamente, apoiei meus braços no balcão e joguei meu corpo sobre ele, aproximando meu rosto do dela — Que tal... O meu telefone?

Ela riu — E eu não me contentaria com isso – sussurrou — O que eu poderia fazer com seu telefone? Ele não me serviria de nada, concorda?

Então, eu pensei mais um pouco, afastei-me e sorri.

— Um encontro? – ofereci — Quando se encerra o seu plantão?

— Na verdade... – ela mordeu o lábio — Em dois minutos.

Bem, eu poderia falar com Isabella depois, não é mesmo?

...

Ouvi o despertador do meu celular tocando, abri os olhos e não reconheci aquele lugar, nunca o tinha visto antes. Ao me mexer, eu vi aquela loira, sentei na cama e as minhas roupas estavam jogadas por ali, constatando de que eu não fora um cara bom de novo.

E a culpa atacou-me novamente, peguei meu aparelho na mesinha ao lado da cama, desativando o alarme e vi as chamadas perdidas e as mensagens de Bella.

Ela sabia que eu estivera no hospital.

Respirei fundo porque eu não sabia como encará-la depois disso, mas sabia que precisava falar com ela, afinal hoje era o aniversário dela.

— Volte a dormir, querido! – Lauren resmungou e eu fiz uma careta forçando a minha memória.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter bebido, mas a conversa com Lauren fluiu e...

Oh não!

No inferno, não!

Não era justo comigo e não era justo com Bella.

Levantei da cama, com o celular na mão, peguei as minhas roupas e fui para o banheiro, trancando a porta.

Eu precisava falar com a minha amiga.

Puxei a tampa do vaso e sentei em cima, disquei os números que eu conhecia tão bem e fiquei na dúvida se apertava para discar ou não. Reunindo coragem, eu disquei, no entanto.

Ela atendeu no terceiro toque, com uma voz sonolenta, afinal, era cedo.

— PARABÉÉÉÉNSS! – disse animado.

Essa seria uma boa tática, eu contaria para ela depois.

— Bom dia para você também, Ed – ela disse, rindo e eu ri também.

Isabella tinha esse poder de sorrir a essa hora da manhã, mesmo quando eu a acordo, ela tinha essa necessidade de tratar as pessoas bem e, talvez, fosse por isso que eu me apaixonei por ela.

— Qual a programação de hoje? – perguntei, mandando os meus pensamentos para longe. — Não é todo dia que se completa vinte e quatro anos.

— Como se você não tivesse a mesma idade, gênio – Bella ironizou.

— Não sou exatamente fã desse numeral – brinquei.

— E nós dois sabemos o quanto isso é ridículo, não é mesmo? – ela respondeu — Eu deveria não te responder, no entanto, eu sou educada e vou te contar que não há programação alguma, daqui a pouco vou para o hospital mimar as minhas crianças.

— Não sei como você tem paciência para isso, Senhorita Pediatra – brinquei.

— Porque a sua profissão é muito triste, Senhor Advogado – ela respondeu.

 _Você não imagina o quanto!_

— A festa será onde mesmo? – brinquei, afastando meus pensamentos novamente.

— Edward, eu sou uma pessoa ocupada e você bem sabe disso – respondeu.

Não tinha nenhuma chance de deixar o seu aniversário passar em branco.

— Isso é uma injustiça, Isa – reclamei — Você pode ser uma pessoa ocupada, mas poderia comemorar o seu aniversário com as pessoas que te amam.

— São todos traidores – ela disse de bom humor — Acredita que você foi o primeiro que me ligou?

— Claro que eu acredito, afinal, tenho exclusividade – brinquei.

Ouvi um barulho ao fundo e eu podia apostar de que ela falava comigo ao mesmo tempo em que se movimentava pela cozinha.

A cozinha que eu conhecia tão bem.

— Alguém já te disse que você é absurdamente convencido? – ela perguntou.

— Não, mas obrigado pelo aviso – ironizei.

— Você é tão chato! – Bella falou humorada e eu sabia que ela estava me zoando pelo fato de eu ter sido irônico.

— Edward – Lauren bateu na porta — Será que você poder... – coloquei a mão no telefone para abafar qualquer coisa que ela estava dizendo.

— Já vai! – falei respondendo o que Lauren estava dizendo.

— Ai, esqueci de que você está no escritório – Bella disse e eu podia notar que o ar de nossa conversa havia mudado.

— Eu não estou – confessei.

— Está em casa? – Bella perguntou e eu podia notar seu tom, mesmo que ela estivesse do outro lado da linha.

— Não – sussurrei — Quer dizer, tecnicamente não.

Bella deu uma risada nervosa — Você não precisa me explicar, Edward.

E ouvir isso doeu porque eu queria explicar, eu queria que ela soubesse cada passo que eu dava.

— Isa, escuta... – falei nervoso — Eu preciso falar com você.

Ela riu — Eu sabia que havia algo por trás dessa ligação.

Claro que tinha! Contar que agora eu tinha uma namorada, por exemplo. E que tinha sido algo involuntário pelo fato de eu estar bêbado.

— Tudo bem, Edward – ela concordou – Meu plantão só começa em algumas horas – contou — Você pode passar aqui?

— Ok – falei — Agora eu preciso desligar – sussurrei.

— Tudo bem, obrigada por lembrar, Ed – ela disse – De verdade.

— Eu sei – disse e logo depois desliguei o telefone, sentindo o peso do que eu teria que fazer.

E, por mais que eu quisesse ignorar o que estava sentindo, eu sabia que, de alguma forma, Isabella não ficaria feliz com isso. E para completar ainda mais, era aniversário dela.

— Por favor, me perdoa, Bella – sussurrei.

Porque eu esperava que Bella não sentisse o que eu sentia, afinal, era normal eu seguir adiante, né?

 _Não, não era normal._

Eu havia traído a sua confiança pela primeira vez em anos.

E, no momento, era só o que eu tinha para ela hoje.

— Feliz aniversário, Isa! – falei para mim mesmo.

* * *

 **Acho que deu para perceber o quanto o relacionamento entre Edward e Bella é complicado, né?**  
 **Além disso, que jogue a primeira pedra quem nunca se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo!**

 **Espero que vocês não matem e nem odeiem o Edward antes do tempo.**

 **Provavelmente o próximo capítulo sai na semana que vem, espero que vocês curtam!**

 **Então, já sabe, me contem o que acharam 3**

 **Nos vemos em breve!**


	3. 2 - Comemoração?

**2 – Comemoração?**

 **Isabella POV**

Edward tinha sido o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, desde que eu era uma garotinha desprotegida desvendando o complexo mundo escolar e, preciso admitir, que se não fosse por ele eu teria desistido antes de chegar ao Ensino Médio.

Acreditem, a escola pode ser um lugar cruel.

De verdade.

Era fácil gostar de Edward, mesmo que ele fosse um bobo a maior parte do tempo.

— _Bom dia, queridos – a professora nos cumprimentou — Eu sei que parece estranho para vocês essa nova etapa._

 _Oh, não me diga!_

— _Meu nome é Caroline, mas vocês podem me chamar de Carol e eu sou a professora responsável por essa turma – a moça falou — E eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre vocês._

 _Bufei e revirei os olhos, eu odiava quando isso acontecia pelo simples fato de que eu não suportava ser o centro das atenções._

 _Sempre tive problemas com isso._

— _Então, quem começa? – a professora perguntou._

— _Eu posso começar – o garoto que sentava no fundo da sala se voluntariou — Meu nome é Edward, eu gosto de brincar de carrinho, mas já sou um homem – ele disse e eu dei risada disso — E eu gosto da escola._

— _Oh, que graça – a professora sorriu — Seja bem vindo, Edward._

 _Oh, que graça! Ela já estava apaixonada pelo pirralho que usava óculos e tinha cara de nerd._

 _Revirei os olhos, achando toda aquela situação ridícula._

— _E você, quem é? – perguntou a professora me tirando dos meus devaneios._

 _Olhei para um lado, depois olhei para o outro e vi a turma rir da minha bobeira._

— _Oh, querida, não precisa ter medo – Carol disse e eu abri a boca, desacreditada — Não é tão ruim – comentou — Então, como é o seu nome?_

 _Abri a boca e voltei a fechar, congelada no meu lugar, não conseguindo dizer nada._

 _Pois é, isso é o que acontece quando sou pressionada a falar e fazer algo que eu não quero._

 _Foi horrível ficar lá sem saber o que dizer, enquanto toda a turma ria de mim._

— _Isso não é engraçado! – o garotinho do fundo da sala disse — Nem um pouco._

 _Sentei-me e limpei com as costas da mão a única lágrima que rolou pelos meus olhos._

 _Essa escola é uma droga! E só estamos no primeiro ano!_

 _A professora, então, começou com as atividades e eu só queria que esse dia acabasse logo para que eu pudesse ir embora com a mamãe._

 _O sinal tocou e todas as crianças – com exceção de mim, é claro – correram para o pátio da escola._

 _Abaixei a minha cabeça e suspirei._

— _Você não precisa se importar com o que eles dizem ou fazem – ele disse._

 _Deus, esse dia não acabava!_

 _Levantei a cabeça e encontrei o garotinho do fundo da sala_

— _Oi – ele disse, corando — Eu sou Edward._

 _Sorri._

— _Oi – respondi — Sou Isabella._

Depois disso, jamais nos separamos e, muitas vezes, éramos alvos de comentários que me chateavam, mas Edward me ensinou a ignorá-los.

 _Ele me conhecia melhor que os meus pais._

E eu também o conhecia e, por conhecê-lo tão bem que eu sabia que algo estava errado, eu sempre sabia, mesmo quando ele tentava esconder isso de mim só para me fazer sorrir.

Eu jamais teria palavras para agradecer tudo o que Edward fez por mim.

E, talvez, tenha sido exatamente por isso que eu cometi o maior dos erros que uma garota tenha direito. Honestamente, foi o mais clichê.

 _Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo_.

Suspirei, pegando a minha caneca, caminhando até o meu sofá, aproveitando um pouco a minha folga em mais um aniversário solitário já que eu duvidava que Jasper, meu irmão, fosse me ligar.

Ele estava curtindo já que Alice e ele finalmente moram juntos e isso inclui meu irmão e minha melhor amiga vivendo em uma bolha cheia de corações como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa.

De repente, encarei o telefone e dei de ombros, me sentindo ofendida.

 _Alice traidora_.

Levantei-me do sofá, caminhei até a cozinha, lavei a minha caneca e fui para o banheiro para tomar banho e fazer minha higiene matinal. A água quente foi o bastante para me sentir normal outra vez e espantar qualquer sentimento negativo que pairava em minha cabeça para longe.

Quando terminei saí do banheiro e me enrolei na toalha, secando os meus cabelos com outra, caminhei até o meu closet e peguei uma camisa de botões branca e uma calça da mesma cor, disposta a me arrumar para trabalhar.

Não que fosse exatamente fácil porque domar o meu cabelo poderia ser quase impossível e, por esse motivo, sequei-os com o secador e fiz um penteado desleixado.

Ouvi a campainha tocando insistemente, coloquei a minha escova de cabelo em cima do criado mudo e corri até a porta, gritando para o apressadinho que já o atenderia.

Abri a porta e me deparei com a imagem imponente de Edward, que vestia uma camisa branca, assim como eu, calça social e terno.

Dei uma risada irônica para me convencer que vê-lo daquele jeito não me afetava.

 _Claro que não!_

— Oi – eu sussurrei, sentindo a minha garganta seca.

Edward não disse absolutamente nada, apenas me puxou e me abraçou de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer desde que éramos crianças.

— Feliz Aniversário, Bella – ele sussurrou.

De repente, eu já não me importava com a ausência da ligação do meu irmão ou da minha melhor amiga porque eu já tinha o suficiente agora. E isso significava muito para mim.

Abracei-o mais forte e sorri, feliz pelo fato dele não ter esquecido — Obrigada – agradeci.

E ele sabia que eu não me referia apenas ao meu aniversário.

Abraçar Edward sempre me tranquilizava, mesmo nos melhores momentos.

Soltei-o e sorri — Desculpa – disse — Pode entrar.

Edward sorriu de volta como o grande idiota que era e entrou, jogando-se em meu sofá.— Por toda a minha vida, vou amar isto aqui.

— Claro que vai – assenti — Também vai me pagar um novo assim que quebrar esse – brinquei.

Edward deu de ombros — Um advogado não é exatamente alguém sem dinheiro – ele respondeu.

Sentei-me ao seu lado — Então... – chamei sua atenção — O que tinha para me contar, _espertinho_?

Edward parou de sorrir e, de uma forma estranha, parecia tenso. Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos que eu amava, fazendo o meu coração bater mais forte.

Eu o encarei de volta porque não fui capaz de desviar os meus olhos do dele.

E, no minuto seguinte, nossos lábios se colaram.

Edward me beijava como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Não posso negar que eu não gostei, mas o choque foi maior e, por esse motivo, eu o empurrei para longe de mim, me livrando de seus braços.

— O... O que... – tentei falar, sem formar uma frase coerente.

— Bella, eu... – Edward disse, me olhando nervoso — Eu não sei o que deu em mim – explicou — Você não...

— Não, Edward – levantei-me — Nós somos amigos desde crianças – expliquei — Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui – falei assustada.

— Bella, eu não quis me aproveitar – ele explicou — Eu te respeito muito e você sabe disso.

— Eu nunca disse que você se aproveitou – expliquei — Apenas que somos amigos e eu não quero estragar isso.

— Tudo bem – ele sussurrou — Esquece isso.

Abri a boca e voltei a fechar, sentindo que eu já tinha estragado tudo entre nós.

— Você ainda vai sair, não é? – ele perguntou — Por favor, diz que vai, Bella.

Suspirei — Tudo bem, Edward, é o meu aniversário – falei — Não posso simplesmente fugir de você.

Ele sorriu, mas não da mesma forma — Vamos naquele restaurante japonês que você gosta – ele pediu.

Dei de ombros — Ok, mandão – falei, sentindo o clima pesado entre nós.

Ele levantou do sofá em que estava sentado, caminhou até mim e deu um beijo na minha testa — Eu sinto muito, Bella – ele sussurrou — De verdade.

Então, eu soube.

Ele não se referia ao que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas a algo muito maior que eu ainda não sabia o que era.

— Para de ser bobo, Ed – sorri — Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso — Preciso ir ou vou chegar atrasado ao escritório.

Assenti.

— Eu te vejo à noite, pequena – ele disse se despedindo e caminhando até a saída do meu apartamento.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada e, honestamente, eu tinha medo de descobrir o que era.

...

Cheguei ao trabalho com quarenta minutos de atraso graças ao meu melhor amigo que me prendeu em casa e foi embora sem me dar uma carona. Mesmo que o motorista do táxi fosse muito bom, isso não evitou que eu me atrasasse.

Caminhei até o leito do meu primeiro paciente, olhando o seu prontuário, sem prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao meu redor, batendo em alguma coisa que eu não sabia exatamente o que era.

— Ai – alguém resmungou e eu levantei a cabeça, vendo Lauren no chão.

— Lauren – sussurrei, ajudando-a a levantar – Eu não te vi – expliquei — Desculpa.

A outra médica me olhou como se eu fosse de outro planeta — Você deveria ter mais atenção, Isabella – reclamou — Parece que me atropelou de propósito.

— Eu jamais faria isso, Lauren – respondi — Foi apenas um acidente.

— Que eu espero que não volte a acontecer – ela resmungou — Espero que não fique roxo porque tenho um encontro hoje.

 _Mais um – ela quis dizer_.

Lauren era o tipo de garota que não tinha uma boa fama nesse hospital pelo fato de sempre ser vista com um homem diferente. Também não era bem vista já que era arrogante o suficiente para destratar as pessoas com quem trabalhava.

— Tudo bem, Lauren, eu já me desculpei – respondi — Agora eu preciso trabalhar.

— Claro que precisa – ela disse ironicamente — Vai lá mimar aquelas pestes que você chama de crianças.

Eu realmente quis responder, mas, na verdade, era perda de tempo.

Lauren ou qualquer outra pessoa nunca entenderiam a minha paixão pela minha profissão. Era algo instintivo, que nasceu comigo.

Deixei Lauren para trás e caminhei para o leito do meu primeiro paciente, uma garotinha de quatro anos que vinha apresentando febre e que piorou durante a madrugada.

Abri a porta e vi a garotinha deitada na cama, segurando a mão de uma mulher, provavelmente sua mãe.

— Oi moça bonita – ela sorriu quando me viu.

Sorri de volta — Oi, Sam – respondi — O que aconteceu com você, hein?

Ouvi por alguns minutos o relato da mulher, que era realmente a mãe da garotinha.

— Vou pedir alguns exames e logo que eles saírem, você pede para me chamarem – expliquei — Eu vou te dar o meu telefone e você pode me ligar, caso alguma emergência aconteça.

A mulher balançou a cabeça, anotou o meu número e me agradeceu pela atenção.

— Eu volto logo, Sam – falei, me despedindo da garotinha — A propósito, você também é muito bonita – pisquei.

E meu coração se encheu de alegria ao vê-la sorrindo.

Esse era o motivo pelo qual eu amava ser pediatra.

...

O dia passou muito rápido, eu quase não parei hoje, tive que olhar muitos pacientes. A parte menos pior do meu dia era que, apesar de tudo, eu não perdera nenhum deles porque, obviamente, eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

Eu amava muito ser pediatra, mas também amava a parte boa e detestava a ruim.

— Oi, aniversariante – Alice me cumprimentou — Desculpa não ter ligado.

— Oi, Allie – respondi — É muito bom saber que você ainda está viva – brinquei — Quase não te vejo mais.

Ela riu — Essa parte você deve agradecer ao seu irmão se é que me entende.

Revirei os olhos — Poupe-me dos detalhes, gata – pedi — Eu realmente não mereço isso.

— Claro que não – ela riu — Merece uma folga.

Suspirei.

— Droga! – resmunguei — Está tão aparente assim? – perguntei.

Alice riu — É bom saber que ainda te conheço, Isabella – explicou — Eu sei que você passa mais tempo nesse hospital do que na sua casa.

— Eu realmente queria a minha casa agora, principalmente a minha cama – falei — Mas Edward inventou um encontro para comemorar o meu aniversário.

Alice ficou tensa e eu arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

— É mesmo? – perguntou — E vocês vão aonde?

— Naquele restaurante japonês que eu gosto – dei de ombros — Modo Edward de ser.

Alice riu de um jeito estranho.

 _Deus, aparentemente, eu sou a única que não sei o que está acontecendo_.

— Vai ser divertido, Bella – Alice disse — E vai ser bom você distrair um pouquinho.

Concordei. Talvez ela estivesse certa e fosse exatamente isso que eu precisasse.

— Agora eu preciso ir – ela disse — Tenho muitos arquivos para organizar.

Sorri.

Alice era o coração desse hospital porque, sem ela, ele realmente não funcionava já que o próprio diretor se perdia sem o seu braço direito e, sim, eu me referia a minha melhor amiga.

Segui o exemplo dela e voltei a trabalhar, chequei Sam mais uma vez e fiquei feliz ao ver que a febre já abaixara e, uma hora mais tarde, eu saía do hospital em direção a comemoração que Edward me fez prometer aparecer.

Peguei o carro de Alice emprestado, prometendo que a buscaria na manhã seguinte e dirigi até o restaurante japonês que nós combinamos, estacionando quase na frente, o que era inédito.

Era bem difícil conseguir uma boa vaga naquele lugar a essa hora da noite.

Peguei a minha bolsa e acionei o alarme do carro, caminhando em direção a entrada do restaurante.

— Posso ajudá-la? – a maitrê perguntou.

Sorri, educada — Sim, uma reserva em nome de Isabella Swan – respondi.

Ela consultou a prancheta e sorriu de volta — Claro, senhorita – respondeu – Venha comigo.

Caminhei e a segui, ela me mostrou a mesa que eu deveria sentar e sorri ao ver que Edward já estava ali.

Dei alguns passos, mas congelei quando eu vi uma mulher cumprimentando-o e também vi que ele sorriu nervoso.

Ela sentou-se com ele e, então, ele a beijou.

Agora eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e porque todos pareciam estranhos hoje.

Misteriosamente, eu sabia o que Edward queria me contar.

E meu coração sangrou.

Porque ele me beijara essa manhã.

E agora ele ia me contar que estava namorando alguém.

Eu já não tinha motivos para comemoração.

* * *

 **Não sei exatamente se vocês querem matar o Edward dessa fanfic, mas, eu quis matar os dois 3**

 **O amor confunde as pessoas e enche a vida delas de confusão.**

 **De qualquer forma, eu gosto desse projeto e foi por isso que eu resolvi reescrevê-lo.**

 **Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem muito desse segundo capítulo porque eu adorei o resultado.**

 **Aqui vocês conhecem um pouco mais sobre a rotina da Bella e - mais ou menos - como ela pensa.**

 **Deixei nas entrelinhas o motivo pelo qual a Bella não é muito fã da Lauren.**

 **Espero que vocês descubram \o/**

 **Bom, nos vemos daqui a 15 dias porque eu já comecei a escrever o próximo.**

 **Contem-me o que acharam!**

 **Quel.**


	4. 3 - Uma nova vida

**Yeah, voltei!**

 **Demorei uma vida para postar esse capítulo, eu sei.**

 **Mas, a vida anda bem agitada e louca!**

 **Espero não demorar nos próximos capítulos já que a fanfic é uma reescrita de um projeto antigo.**

 **No entanto, esse capítulo é super inédito o/**

 **Espero que curtam ;)**

* * *

 **3 - Uma nova vida**

 **Isabella POV**

Edward, obviamente, não tinha percebido a minha chegada porque estava distraído beijando uma mulher me fazendo perceber o que aconteceria aquela noite e eu, honestamente, não sabia o que fazer.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia e já vinha me preparando para isso há algum tempo pelo fato de saber o que eu sentia e o que Edward representava. Algum dia, ele se cansaria de ser um cara solteiro, se casaria e teria filhos.

Eu esperava que ele percebesse que essa mulher fosse eu, mas eu também não podia impedi-lo de olhar para outras mulheres, por mais que isso me machucasse.

E, entre tantas mulheres, ele escolhera Lauren.

A mesma Lauren que o hospital inteiro conhecia.

Então, eu me sentia traída e, ao mesmo tempo, idiota.

Edward tinha me atraído para uma emboscada, no meu aniversário, sem que eu fosse capaz de perceber.

E, no meio disso, eu entendi o motivo da tensão que eu tinha visto mais cedo em Alice. E entendi porque ela insistira em me emprestar o carro, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e que, assim que eu descobrisse, iria precisar de uma fuga rápida e fácil.

E meu coração doeu ao perceber que, nessa história, eu era a única que não sabia de nada, aparentemente.

Sorri meio sem jeito ao ver o sorriso de Edward para Lauren e virei a cabeça para a maitrê, pensando rapidamente em uma desculpa que parecesse boa.

— Acabei de perceber que, na verdade, esqueci a minha carteira no meu carro – disse, dando de ombros para que ela acreditasse em mim — E eu preciso, sabe... – apontei para o lado de fora — Eu volto em um minuto – sorri.

A menina assentiu e sorriu educadamente — Claro, senhorita – disse formalmente.

Virei e comecei a andar para o lado de fora com pressa, agradecendo por ainda estar com as chaves do carro em mãos porque assim que eu passei pela porta, destravei o alarme.

Afinal de contas, Edward logo perceberia que eu estive ali e logo viria atrás de mim.

O problema é que eu não queria falar com ele, não agora e, talvez, nunca mais.

Eu sabia que um dia ele teria uma vida com alguém e eu vinha me preparando, no entanto, eu não podia conviver com o que o meu melhor amigo tinha feito.

Ele me beijou essa manhã como se a vida dele dependesse disso e, por mais que tenha me assustado, eu sabia também que algo estranho estava acontecendo e que talvez a nossa amizade nunca mais fosse igual, mas, algumas horas mais tarde ele estava ali, no meu restaurante preferido e no dia do meu aniversário, iniciando um relacionamento pelas minhas costas.

Eu tinha plena consciência que também estava errada e que eu não tinha o direito de ficar chateada pelo fato dele namorar alguém, eu só não podia conviver com o fato dele achar que podia brincar com os meus sentimentos.

Eu entrei no carro e apoiei a minha cabeça no volante respirando fundo, tentando organizar os meus pensamentos.

Não pude evitar a dor de ter o meu coração despedaçado e, por isso, percebi algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Levantei a cabeça, limpando-as com as costas da minha mão, percebendo que a porta do restaurante foi aberta e vi Edward passando por ela correndo.

Ele rapidamente me localizou e acelerou seus passos em direção ao meu carro e, então, travei as portas já que os vidros estavam fechados.

Eu não estava disposta a ceder e conversar com ele hoje.

Coloquei a chave na ignição e rodei-a, ligando o carro, dando ré, vendo Edward correr, não pensei muito, acelerei e saí como uma louca do estacionamento, vendo-o colocar a mão nos cabelos.

Ele sabia que eu sabia e, obviamente, percebeu o quanto aquilo tinha me afetado.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir e, agora que tudo havia passado, as lágrimas escorriam intensamente pelo meu rosto. Eu já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, além do fato de que eu não havia visto o que estava à minha frente.

Eu não sabia nem se eu conseguiria conviver com todos a minha volta por me deixarem na ignorância, o que me fez chorar mais, embaçando a minha vista.

Resolvi parar no acostamento antes que eu destruísse o carro que nem era meu, coloquei a cabeça no volante, chorando tudo o que eu tinha direito, ouvindo o meu celular tocar na minha bolsa, que estava jogada no banco do passageiro.

A essa hora, provavelmente, Jasper e Alice já deviam saber o que aconteceu porque tenho certeza de que Edward já fez um escândalo bem como sabia que encontraria inúmeras ligações dele tentando se explicar.

Se é que tinha uma explicação.

Só que se eu não desse alguma notícia, eu bem sabia que Jasper ligaria para os nossos pais e que eles estariam aqui na manhã seguinte, se quisessem.

E eu não queria explicar nada.

Respirei fundo, limpando as lágrimas, puxei a minha bolsa, peguei o meu celular vendo vinte chamadas perdidas de Edward, ignorei-as e disquei o número de Alice.

Não chegou a tocar direito já que fui atendida no primeiro toque.

— Bella! – Alice atendeu desesperada — Eu sinto muito! Queria ter te contado, mas...

Senti o meu coração se partir porque eu não podia culpá-la e engoli o nó que havia se formado.

— Eu sei – sussurrei — Eu estou ligando para te acalmar e dizer que está tudo bem.

— Por fora, você quer dizer – Allie disse — Eu sei que você está destruída por dentro.

— Eu sei que você sabe – sussurrei — Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora – expliquei — Só avisa ao seu namorado antes que ele ligue para os nossos pais – pedi.

— Bella, Edwar...

— Não! – cortei-a — Por favor, não! – pedi — Eu não quero saber.

— Tudo bem – ela concordou — Agora me diz onde você está para que eu possa te buscar.

— Eu estou em segurança, Allie – assegurei — Eu só não quero ver ninguém agora. Por favor!

Ouvi o momento que Alice começou a chorar do outro lado da linha entendendo a minha dor. Então, eu também chorei.

E, ficamos ali, ouvindo-nos chorar!

Depois de ter falado com Alice e explicado a ela os acontecimentos de hoje, eu me senti mais calma, liguei para o hospital e fui informada que os exames de Sam estavam prontos, o que me motivou a focar no trabalho.

— Isso é bom – disse — Eu já passo aí para dar uma olhada – garanti.

— Isabella, eu não posso deixar que você volte para cá já que você não teve nem três horas de folga – Aro disse — E eu tenho outro pediatra que pode olhar esses exames.

— Mas... – tentei intervir já que eu não precisava de uma folga, eu precisava trabalhar.

— Não! – ele disse — Eu sei que você tem feito muitos plantões e que tem horas de folga sobrando — revelou — Então, sim, você está fora até cumpri-las.

— Eu não quero folgas, Aro – reclamei.

— Claro que não – ele riu — Mas precisa delas.

Suspirei.

— A Alice te contou, não é? – perguntei, quase adivinhando a resposta.

— A Alice não me contou nada, se você quer saber – Aro disse — Eu preciso saber de algo?

— Não, claro que não – ironizei. — Entendi a mensagem, Aro.

— Que bom, Isabella! – justificou — Se eu te encontrar nesse hospital nos próximos três dias, eu juro que você vai assinar uma advertência.

Eu não reclamei, no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava certo e o quanto eu estava sendo irresponsável, afinal, eu tinha a vida de crianças em minhas mãos.

Só que eu também não podia ir para casa, lá seria o primeiro lugar que Edward iria me procurar.

Um pouco mais calma, eu voltei a dirigir sem saber para qual direção seguir e, no fim, acabei indo para a casa de Alice e Jasper, estacionei e bati na porta.

Jasper atendeu, me olhou e eu dei um sorriso sem jeito.

— Posso falar com a Allie? – perguntei a ele.

Ele sorriu, sincero. Ele estava feliz em me ver e por saber que, aparentemente, eu estava bem.

Alice apareceu logo em seguida para ver quem os incomodaria aquela hora da noite e, assim que a vi, não deixei de notar seus olhos vermelhos.

Isso estava ficando cada vez pior

— Aro me deu alguns dias de folga – expliquei para meu irmão e cunhada — Ele sabe que andei dobrando alguns plantões e me obrigou a dar um tempo.

— Você está precisando mesmo – Jasper se manifestou — Não tem a menor possibilidade de você aparecer no trabalho desse jeito.

Por Deus! A preocupação do meu irmão era memorável e eu o amava por isso.

— E é exatamente por isso que eu preciso da ajuda de vocês! – contei — Allie, eu gostaria que você fosse até a minha casa e pegasse algumas roupas.

— E por que eu faria isso? – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Porque lá seria o primeiro lugar que Edward me procuraria. – expliquei — Eu não quero vê-lo.

— E o que você pretende, Bella? – Jasper perguntou.

Dei de ombros — Eu vou passar uns dias fora – contei — E quando eu voltar, vou dar um jeito de manter-me o mais distante de Edward, depois eu vou trocar de número e, provavelmente, de emprego.

— Bella, eu acho que isso é muito precipitado – Alice disse — Especialmente a parte de sair do hospital.

Respirei fundo e contei a ela que Lauren quase me bateu mais cedo por causa do nosso pequeno acidente.

— Eu não quero interferir em mais nada – justifiquei — E eu não quero estar aqui quando Edward descobrir quem realmente é a Lauren porque isso vai acabar comigo.

Eles assentiram, sem dizer mais nada.

Eu fiquei na sala, enquanto meu irmão se arrumava para ir ao meu apartamento com a namorada buscar algumas coisas minhas e eu esperava não estar mais aqui quando Edward percebesse que, na verdade, Jasper e Alice sabiam onde eu estava.

— Você promete não contar nada? – perguntei ao meu irmão.

— Você é a minha irmã, Bella – ele sentou-se ao meu lado, me abraçando — E eu sempre vou te proteger.

— Eu te amo, Jazz – sussurrei com a voz embargada — Obrigada por ser esse irmão atencioso e forte.

Ele riu sem humor — Nem sempre é fácil, Bella – comentou — Nem sempre.

— Eu sei – encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, feliz em ter uma família que estava disposta a tudo por mim.

E isso incluía me ajudar a ter uma nova vida.

Uma vida sem Edward.

* * *

 **Não sei exatamente se vocês curtiram esse capítulo e a decisão da Bella**

 **Nem eu sei se eu curti hahaha**

 **Mas, pensando um pouquinho, eu acho que faria a mesma coisa.**

 **Ela só quer que ele seja feliz, mas também não precisa assistir isso, né?**

 **Enfim...**

 **Contem-me o que acharam o/**


	5. 4 - A casa do lago

**Hey, voltei com mais um capítulo dessa fanfic linda.**

 **É meio estranho a autora gostar de sua própria obra, mas é que essa eu gosto bastante de escrever.**

 **Meu plano inicial era acrescentar uns detalhes e basicamente repostar a primeira versão. No entanto, as cenas foram surgindo na minha cabeça, e assim como aconteceu no capítulo anterior, esse também é inédito.**

 **Espero que vocês entendo o motivo da Bella ter fugido.**

 **E também que gostem desse capítulo.**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

 **4 – A casa do lago**

 **Isabella POV**

Suspirei novamente, colocando minhas pernas junto ao meu corpo e as abraçando com os braços. Eu jamais cansaria dessa vista e, por isso, apoiei minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

Eu tinha esquecido também o quanto a casa do lago era acolhedora, calma e um lugar excelente para refletir, especialmente agora que eu queria mudar o rumo da minha vida.

Eu também queria um lugar neutro, sem muitas lembranças para que eu pudesse tomar a decisão que não afetasse diretamente as pessoas que me apoiaram quando eu mais precisei.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar de três noites atrás, quando eu apareci na porta de Alice e Jasper, chorando e com um coração partido em milhares de pedaços, fugindo de um confronto direto com Edward.

E desde então, eu não tenho mais notícias dele.

Ele, por outro lado, está me procurando feito louco.

Talvez por explicações que ele acha que precisa me dar, talvez por remorso do que fez e, honestamente, não me importa.

Porque eu decidi que não podia mais viver uma vida cheia de ilusão, achando que um dia Edward olharia para mim e veria muito mais que a melhor amiga.

Dei uma risada sem humor.

 _Ele enxergou Lauren_.

Embora eu tenha prometido parar de sofrer e não chorar mais por isso, não consegui impedir uma lágrima traiçoeira de rolar pelo meu rosto, o que me fez ter mais raiva de mim mesma.

 _Isabella idiota!_

Suspirei, enxuguei a lágrima e tentei limpar a minha mente e focar apenas na vista que eu tinha na minha frente, agradeci mentalmente aos meus pais por não vender essa casa, mesmo que ela não fosse muito frequentada por nós.

 _No fundo, ela cheira a infância_.

Eu ainda conseguia vê-la como a casa simples que vovó e vovô compraram quando se cansaram da cidade grande e de como ela foi se tornando grande conforme eles iam ampliando para que eu e Jazz tivéssemos conforto quando quiséssemos vir para cá.

Estava um pouco frio e isso me fez lembrar da caneca de chocolate quente que eu tinha deixado em cima da madeira perfeitamente branca que ornamentava a varanda dessa casa.

Eu dei uma risada simples quando me lembrei do outono em que decidi dar um tempo da cidade grande e vim para cá, antes do falecimento de vovô.

 _Era outono e o tempo estava uma confusão e vovó teimava em dizer que acabaríamos doentes se não se firmasse._

— _Será que o Senhor Sol irá aparecer hoje? – perguntou ela, quando estávamos na mesa tomando café._

 _Olhei para vovô, que deu risada, mas não disse uma palavra e voltei a colocar os olhos em vovó, o que me fez revirá-los._

 _Ela costumava falar assim quando eu tinha cinco anos!_

— _Vovó, você sabe que está se referindo a um astro, certo? Fisicamente faland... – comecei, mas fui cortada por ela menos de dois minutos depois._

— _É bom saber que tenho uma neta inteligente – disse ela, dando de ombros — E eu não gosto de física, Isabella!_

 _Reviro os olhos, novamente — É ciência, vovó – bufo._

— _Tanto faz – ela dá de ombros — Prefiro o seu jeito brincalhão, querida – confessa — Mas, foi divertido te fazer bufar – dá um sorriso materno que faz o meu coração aquecer._

 _E, naquele momento, eu desejo que vovó nunca vá embora._

 _Dou um sorriso gracioso para ela e me viro para falar com vovô._

— _Então... – chamo a atenção — O que nós faremos hoje?_

 _Por favor, por favor, nada de passeis de barco._

— _Pintar a cerca – vovô declara, dando a risada que ele guardava só para mim e Jasper._

 _Eu sorrio, comemorando mentalmente por uma atividade que me distraia._

 _Naquela manhã de outono começamos a pintar a cerca com a tinta branca que vovô tinha trazido para casa, a que ele comprou na loja de Roger, seu amigo mais antigo. E, naquela tarde, eu tinha manchas brancas por toda parte do corpo._

Nunca consegui jogar fora ou doar as roupas com manchas brancas porque elas me mantinham conectada a duas pessoas que eu amei com todo o meu coração.

— Queria que estivessem aqui – sussurro — Essa casa nunca mais vai ser a mesma sem vocês.

Sinto uma brisa fraca que acaricia o meu rosto e faz as minhas mechas de cabelo voarem.

Então, eu soube a resposta.

Vovô e vovó sempre estariam comigo, mesmo que eu não pudesse mais ver e abraçá-los todos os dias, sentindo o aroma deles, aquele que só eles tinham, que me faziam relaxar no minuto seguinte, que mandavam todas as preocupações para longe.

 _Quando foi que tudo ficou tão difícil?_

Sou retirada dos meus devaneios quando ouço o meu celular vibrar ao meu lado, onde eu tinha largado depois de falar com Alice e acalmá-la.

Tudo ficaria bem, eu tinha que acreditar nisso.

Olho para a tela e vejo a foto de Edward sorrindo, brilhando para mim. Pego o aparelho e ignoro a ligação mais uma vez, colocando meu celular no mesmo lugar.

Eu vinha mantendo-o desligado porque sabia que Edward não desistiria sem um confronto, mas percebi que a falta de comunicação com a minha melhor amiga fez com que ela se sentisse culpada.

Tudo o que eu menos queria era magoar mais pessoas porque elas não mereciam.

Jasper também não merecia lidar com o meu silêncio.

Só que, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, eles entenderam e, por isso, eu só ligava o meu celular para dar alguma notícia a eles. Era quando eu recebia as mensagens e notificações de chamadas perdidas – todas vindas de Edward.

Suspirei ao sentir o celular começar a vibrar novamente, peguei-o e desliguei, olhando para a foto dele brilhando.

 _Deus, eu precisava de forças para encarar toda essa situação._

O ar estava ficando mais gélido, me endireitei na cadeira confortável em que eu estava sentada e peguei a caneca, tomando um pouco do meu chocolate quente, sentindo um pouco de calor preenchendo cada parte do meu corpo.

Dei um sorriso satisfatório.

 _Sim, eu amo a casa do lago._

Um pouco antes de começar a fazer o almoço, abri os armários e vi que eu precisava de mantimentos ou morreria de fome. E já que o meu objetivo não era voltar nos próximos três dias, era hora de visitar o pequeno mercado no centro da cidade.

Caminhei até a sala, puxando o meu moletom, onde o deixei, vesti e puxei o capuz para cima, peguei as minhas chaves, destravando o alarme.

Dirigir por Highland sempre foi um dos meus passatempos preferidos e, embora eu preferisse fazer isso com vovô, eu me sentia bem por estar aqui, lugar que eu podia relaxar e pensar.

As lembranças daqui são muito boas e desconfio que seja esse o motivo de eu gostar tanto desse lugar – é como mágica para mim, como se fosse o meu recanto secreto, onde eu jamais seria importunada.

Cheguei ao centro em poucos minutos e estacionei o carro na primeira vaga que encontrei e caminhei até a entrada do pequeno mercado que tinha ali.

— Senhorita Swan – cumprimentou-me Samuel — Que bom revê-la por aqui.

Dei um sorriso cativante. Sim, era bom estar de volta.

— Pois é, Samr, como tem passado? – perguntei — E as crianças?

Sam sorriu — Elas estão bem, cresceram alguns centímetros, com certeza.

Samuel era uma das pessoas em que vovô mais confiava, quando era vivo. Além disso, ele era o seu segundo melhor amigo, depois de Roger, é claro. Pelo menos, era o que vovô gostava de dizem, embora Sam tivesse apenas sessenta anos.

— Ah, claro que cresceram – respondi com humor — Elas ainda não conseguiram o pó mágico da Sininho... Ou descobriram? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sam soltou uma gargalhada, o que me fez sorrir também.

Que bom que, pelo menos, uma vez eu estava sendo bem humorada.

— Acredito nisso, Senhorita – disse educadamente, recompondo-se — Então, em que posso ajudá-la nessa manhã?

Dei de ombros — Eu só preciso de alguns mantimentos, Sam, mas agradeço a atenção – respondi — Creio que posso encontrá-los sozinha.

Samuel assentiu e, naquele mesmo minuto, comecei a explorar o mercado, colocando alguns produtos no carro de mercado.

E isso me distraiu, esvaziando a minha mente.

Andei pelos corredores do mercado, observando alguns produtos, jogando alguns no carrinho, mas parei no corredor de laticínios, olhando a embalagem e comparando-as para decidir qual levar.

No entanto, parei para olhar para os lados pela sensação de ser observada, embora não houvesse ninguém no mesmo corredor que eu. Suspire, dei de ombros e voltei a minha atenção ao que eu estava fazendo anteriormente.

Assim que escolhi tudo o que precisava, levei as coisas até o caixa, encontrando Sam lá sorrindo para mim.

Sorri de volta para o gentil senhor enquanto ele passava os produtos pelo caixa, pagando-o, assim que ele terminou a tarefa e ajudando-o a ensacar minhas compras.

— Precisa de ajuda para levá-las até o carro? – Sam perguntou.

— Eu agradeceria se isso acontecesse – falei de forma doce.

— Mas é claro – Sam garante e se vira para o garoto que estava ajudando-o em outro caixa — Por favor, ajude a Senhorita Swan a levar suas compras.

O garoto assente, levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado, pegando algumas das minhas compras e levando-a ao meu carro.

Destranquei-o, colocando minhas compras na parte de trás do carro e virei para cumprimentar o garoto pela ajuda.

— Obrigada – sussurrei — Jacob, né?

Ele sorriu, assentindo — E você é?

Ah, claro, que falta de educação a minha — Sou Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella – contei, dando de ombros.

— Ok, Bella, foi um prazer te conhecer – ele disse, dando passos para trás.

Eu, de modo habitual, corei pela gentileza de Jacob, embora tenha ficado feliz com o fato dele me ajudar com algo tão bobo.

Suspirei quando detectei que meu coração ferido jamais voltaria a ser o que era antes e fiquei muito mais tranquila por saber que Edward nunca soubera desse lugar.

Não demorou muito para eu cozinhar algo cosmetível para o almoço e, depois de alimentada, decidi deitar no sofá ligando a televisão, selecionando o canal de músicas, escolhendo a trilha sonora instrumental celta.

Fechei os olhos, relaxando ao som da música ambiente que estava tocando, porém não demorou muito para que lembranças inoportunas enchessem a minha mente.

 _Era inverno e eu estava feliz por finalmente conhecer Nova York, mas nervosa pelo fato de eu ter sonhado com essa viagem tantas vezes._

 _Eu tinha sido aceita na Universidade e meus pais decidiram que eu já tinha idade o suficiente para explorar o mundo, embora eu saiba muito bem o motivo pelo qual eles fizeram isso. Eu também sabia que Jasper também tinha envolvimento nisso._

 _E fiquei realmente grata por meus pais se importarem em manter a dor longe de mim._

 _Fazia três semanas que vovó havia falecido, o que fez com que o meu coração se tornasse um pouco mais obscuro porque eu jamais veria vovó de novo e, naquele momento, eu ainda não estava pronta para me despedir dela._

 _No entanto, poucos dias após o baile de formatura, finalmente chegara a hora de realizar um dos meus maiores sonhos._

 _Por outro lado, Edward parecia estranhamente pensativo durante os últimos dias e eu entendia o fato dele se comportar assim já que eu não tinha sido uma pessoa muito boa nas últimas semanas. Eu vinha me isolando do mundo, afogada em minha própria dor, afastando as pessoas para que eu pudesse sofrer sozinha._

 _Fui surpreendida quando meus pais estavam colocando minha mala, de tamanho médio, no carro para me levarem ao aeroporto._

 _Porque Edward apareceu naquele dia, com um sorriso culpado no rosto._

 _Então, eu soube._

 _Eu dividiria as lembranças de Nova York com ele._

 _E isso fez o meu coração bater com mais força no peito, pois eu sabia que aquela viagem não teria um litro de lágrimas, Edward jamais deixaria que eu me entregasse ao luto._

Levantei, sentindo o meu coração bater mais forte, sentindo a falta de alguém com quem dividi as melhores lembranças da minha vida. Ele esteve sempre lá comigo, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis.

Só que eu precisava me conscientizar que a minha vida seria totalmente diferente agora e isso significava criar novas lembranças e me acostumar com a ausência de Edward.

Despertei dos meus devaneios com batidas na minha porta, que começaram suaves, mas que iam ficando desesperadas a cada segundo que se passava.

Fiz uma careta, pensando e tentando arrumar meus pensamentos para conseguir adivinhar quem seria a essa hora.

Suspirei, não chegando a conclusão nenhuma.

Levantei, caminhando até a janela, puxando a cortina para o lado e meu queixo caiu.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

E como ele me achou?

Se eu não abrisse a porta, jamais teria respostas para essas perguntas, no entanto, considerei não abri-la, não estava realmente preparada para um confronto.

— Bella, abre essa porta, eu sei que você está aí – ele disse do lado de fora.

Eu não podia fugir dessa conversa para sempre porque, obviamente, eu ficava mais confusa.

 _Por que ele se importava? Onde estava Lauren?_

— Bella, eu juro que vou derrubá-la e eu odiaria destruir a casa da sua avó – ele disse, nervoso.

Suspirei, caminhando até a porta, abrindo. Olhei para ele, vestido em seu terno cinza, o carro estacionado de qualquer jeito e seus cabelos bagunçados.

Ele tinha vindo atrás de mim, no final.

Mas isso não mudava nada.

Ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos, ele com uma expressão de tortura no rosto e eu sentindo o ar faltar.

Por que o destino me odiava?

— Bella... – ele chamou a minha atenção e parou em seguida, puxando o ar de seus pulmões — Eu... Eu sei que... – gaguejou.

Não, eu não podia basear o resto da minha vida na explicação que ele me daria, eu estava cansada de lutar por algo que nunca chegaria a acontecer. Dei um passo para trás e fechei a porta, ignorando o que quer que ele estivesse falando, porém não consegui fechá-la porque Edward empurrou e forçou a porta.

Eu sabia que jamais seria forte o suficiente para lutar contra ele.

— Eu quero apenas que você me escute – disse ele assim que eu desistir de lutar.

Teríamos a conversa constrangedora e eu não tinha como escapar dela.

 _Droga!_

* * *

 **Sim, ele foi mesmo atrás dela.**

 **Vocês vão descobrir no próximo capítulo, por um POV do Edward, como foram esses dias de sumiço da Bella e como ele descobriu sobre a casa no lago.**

 **Sei que é difícil gostar desse Edward, no entanto, ele vai se redimir.**

 **Pode não ser agora, mas eu prometo que ele vai cair em si e tomar uma atitude ;)**

 **Prometo finais felizes 3**

 **Espero saber, em breve, o que vocês estão achando.**

 **Quel.**


	6. 5 - Nada mudou

**Eu voltei com um capítulo novo.**

 **Sei que prometi que esse capítulo seria a conversa deles, mas fui escrevendo para que vocês entendessem um pouco do que o Edward sentiu e acabou ficando muito grande.**

 **O próximo capítulo ainda é no ponto de vista dele, que eu já estou escrevendo e vai ter a tão esperada conversa deles.**

 **E a partir daí, teremos os preparativos do casamento.**

 **Meu plano era que a fanfic tivesse o mesmo tamanho da versão anterior, mas esse é o quinto capítulo e ainda não aconteceu o que eu queria que acontecesse.**

 **Então, é provável que eu adicione alguns capítulos extras e a fanfic tenha cerca de 15 capítulos.**

 **Ou não.**

 **Tudo vai depender da dinâmica do tamanho dos capítulos.**

 **Bom, espero que vocês gostem bastante ;)**

 **Boa leitura**

 **xx**

* * *

 **5 – Nada mudou**

 **Edward POV**

Isabella desde sempre tinha sido a minha salvadora porque muitas vezes na vida ela evitou que eu tomasse decisões que eu me arrependeria mais tarde, embora Lauren fosse a maior delas.

Eu poderia magoar a melhor amiga que eu tive durante toda a vida, aquela que eu amo desesperadamente desde os meus dezesseis anos. Contudo, eu também sabia que não podia ficar esperando por Isabella por toda a vida, embora meu coração quisesse isso.

Olhei no relógio mais uma vez, ansioso e preocupado, o coração acelerado e a respiração descompassada.

— Baby – Lauren apertou a minha mão — Tudo vai dar certo.

Olhei para a minha namorada e dei um sorriso sem jeito, enquanto ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente brancos. Respirei fundo e puxei Lauren para mais perto, beijei seus cabelos para logo sentir suas mãos em meu peito, o que fez a minha agitação diminuir um pouquinho.

— Eu sei que sim – sussurrei.

 _Bella me entenderia, certo?_

Segurei o queixo de Lauren, puxando-o para cima e a beijei, pensando se um dia eu poderia fazer aquilo com Isabella.

Quando o beijo terminou, Lauren me olhou nos olhos, sorriu, pude notar que seus orbes azuis brilhavam intensamente. Eu tinha causado essas sensações na minha namorada, embora quisesse que ela fosse outra mulher.

Nada mudou, com certeza. Eu sabia que Bella jamais me daria a chance de amá-la e que eu tinha que seguir a vida, mas o meu coração, obviamente, discordava de mim.

Como seria contar para Isabella que agora Lauren fazia parte da minha vida? Ela ficaria feliz por mim ou me odiaria para sempre?

— Senhor, com licença – o garçom chamou a nossa atenção — Desculpe interromper o jantar de vocês, mas não estou certo se a sua convidada está se sentindo bem.

Aquilo chamou a minha atenção.

— O quê? – perguntei, sentindo o meu coração bater com o dobro de força — Bella?

— Ahn, deixe-me checar, senhor – pediu gentilmente, enquanto eu olhava para todos os lados, procurando os cabelos escuros da minha melhor amiga.

O garçom fez um sinal para que alguém se aproximasse e uma mulher, de cabelos tão claros quanto o de Lauren, a maitrê, chegou perto de nossa mesa com um sorriso tenso no rosto.

Ela olhou para o garçom e depois para mim, acusação em seus olhos, eu podia ver. — Desculpe-me, senhor, a Senhorita Swan não se sentiu bem e desculpou-se por não poder comparecer ao jantar e...

— Um monte de mentiras! – falei nervoso.

Eu conhecia Isabella o suficiente para saber o que ela tinha visto e o motivo pelo qual ela tinha fugido. Tudo se perdendo, eu jamais desejei que Bella descobrisse tudo dessa forma.

— Edward! – Lauren chamou a minha atenção — Desculpe-me – ela disse, enquanto eu sentia o meu coração quase na garganta, congelado.

— Eu... – suspirei sem saber exatamente o que dizer, embora eu soubesse que o estrago já estava feito e que eu teria que tomar uma atitude — Eu preciso falar com ela.

— Edward! – Lauren olhou-me ultrajada, no entanto, eu não me importava.

Levantei, dando passos apressados para o lado de fora, abrindo a porta com uma força desnecessária, olhei para o lado de fora, achando o carro de Alice e a vi secando as lágrimas.

 _Ela sabia!_

Deus do céu, eu precisava falar com Bella, não podia deixá-la sair daqui, sem ao menos dizer para ela tudo o que eu tinha para dizer.

Ela me olhou magoada e acelerou o carro para fora do estacionamento, enquanto eu comecei a correr para tentar alcançá-la, no entanto, minha melhor amiga foi mais rápida e conseguiu sair sem que eu conseguisse chegar perto.

— Bella... – puxei meus cabelos, nervoso — Eu não tive escolhas – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Não tive? A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Hoje era um dia especial para Bella, eu tinha tornado-o pior e ela jamais me perdoaria.

Eu me sentia em queda livre, o coração batendo descompassado. Eu tinha certeza que a imagem de Bella chorando nunca sairia da minha cabeça.

Não era para ser assim, eu não queria que fosse assim, não era para Isabella descobrir dessa forma.

Corri para dentro, peguei o meu celular e digitei a mensagem como um louco, as mãos tremendo.

 _Eu posso explicar._

 _E._

Eu podia?

Se eu tivesse um pouco de sorte, Bella entenderia e ela logo me ligaria para que eu pudesse explicar o que tinha acontecido. No entanto, eu vi seus olhos umedecidos e... A verdade é que eu não sei se eu poderia ter o perdão da minha melhor amiga algum dia.

— Vamos embora – eu disse para Lauren, que me olhou desafiante.

Peguei algumas notas, coloquei em cima da mesa e levantei sem olhar para trás, Lauren era o menor dos meus problemas agora.

Abri a porta do restaurante, dando passos largos em direção ao meu carro.

— EDWARD! – Lauren gritou e eu parei — Que merda você acha que está fazendo? – ela vociferou.

Respirei fundo e me virei, encontrando os olhos da minha namorada cheios de raiva — Eu fiz uma coisa horrível.

— E quem se importa? - ela gritou — Você me deixou plantada lá dentro para correr atrás de outra mulher!

— A minha melhor amiga – devolvi, tentando me controlar.

— Que te ama! – ela disse brava — Ou você é cego e não percebeu?

— Nós crescemos juntos, Lauren – expliquei — É claro que nos amamos como amigos que somos, são anos de convivência e...

— Você a ama! – Lauren acusou — Ama, não ama?

— Por favor – puxei meus cabelos com mais força — Eu não preciso de uma cena agora, eu preciso encontrar Bella porque eu não sei para onde ela foi e nem sei se ela tem capacidade de dirigir.

— Quem se importa, Edward? – Lauren perguntou, sem que eu conseguisse entender o motivo dela estar agindo dessa forma.

— EU ME IMPORTO! – gritei com a minha namorada sem ligar para o fato de que estávamos discutindo no meio da rua — E se você quer a verdade... Sim, eu a amo – confessei.

Lauren olhou para mim, pronta para retrucar, mas fechou a boca.

— Eu não posso fingir que não a amo – falei — E, agora, ela está por aí, chorando porque eu não fui capaz de dizer a verdade para ela.

— E aí você diz na minha cara que ama outra mulher – Lauren sussurrou — O que nós somos, realmente? Estou realmente confusa.

Balancei a cabeça, em negativa, já tinha magoado muita gente.

— Eu vou entender se quiser terminar tudo – sussurrei — Só que nesse momento, eu preciso encontrar Isabella para que o nosso relacionamento tenha alguma chance, Lauren.

Ela balançou a cabeça, em afirmativa — Eu vou para casa de taxi.

Concordei, cansado demais para discutir qualquer assunto.

 _Eu precisava encontrar Bella_.

Eu me sentia um leão enjaulado, andado de um lado para o outro, fazendo a milésima ligação para Isabella, sem nenhuma resposta e isso estava me matando.

Ela não iria falar comigo, a menos que fosse forçada.

Respirei fundo, peguei meu terno e caminhei até o meu carro, destravando-o. Eu sei que não seria uma conversa fácil ou se ela olharia para a minha cara ou aceitaria as minhas desculpas, porém, eu tinha que tentar.

Dirigi até o apartamento dela, tamborilando meus dedos no volante todas as vezes que eu tinha que parar por causa do semáforo.

Eu me sentia exausto e, pelo que parece, a noite estava longe de terminar porque eu não ficaria tranquilo enquanto não me explicasse para a minha melhor amiga.

Não que eu tenha a necessidade de explicar, embora eu precisasse.

Estacionei em frente ao prédio que Isabella morava e percebi que o carro dela estava lá, mas o de Alice, não. O que isso poderia significar?

Senti meu coração disparar mais uma vez. Eu jamais me perdoaria se qualquer coisa tivesse acontecido Bella.

Caminhei em direção ao hall, cumprimentando o porteiro e caminhando em direção as escadas. Eu estava nervoso demais para esperar o elevador.

Eu realmente precisava falar com Isabella.

Bati na porta do seu apartamento, que eu conhecia melhor que o meu, mas não obtive resposta.

— Bella, por favor... – pedi — Não torna isso mais difícil.

Nada, nem mesmo o som de seu choro ou passos ou qualquer outro que indicasse que ela estava, pelo menos, ouvindo.

Bati novamente e de novo e de novo, contudo, nada mudou.

— Eu te conheço desde que era um menininho inocente – comecei — E você deveria saber que eu não vou desistir.

— Se eu fosse você desistiria – alguém disse atrás de mim, com a voz melancólica.

Virei e notei que Alice estava parada ali, com marcas de lágrimas no rosto, Jasper segurando sua mão, confortando-a.

Isabella estava com o carro de Alice e, se eles estavam ali, Bella estaria com eles? Olhei adiante e ninguém estava com eles dois.

Corri até a janela de vidro que tinha no final do corredor, olhei para a rua, mas não enxerguei o carro de Allie. Voltei até a porta de Bella, encontrando-a escancarada e aproveitei para entrar, percebendo que aquele lugar estava vazio, se não fosse por Jasper e Alice pegando algumas coisas de Isabella.

— Cadê a Bella? – perguntei, olhando para eles que pareciam concentrados.

Aquilo fez o meu coração disparar porque eu vi as lágrimas rolando no rosto de Alice. Caminhei até ela e a forcei a parar de fazer o que fazia, segurando seus braços.

— Solta – ela pediu com a voz embargada, o que chamou a atenção de Jasper.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa — Então, fala comigo – pedi — Onde ela está?

Jasper tocou em meu ombro — Tira a mão dela, Edward – pediu.

— Por que vocês não falam nada? – perguntei, encarando-os, soltando Alice — Cadê a Bella?

— Achei que essa fosse uma resposta que você fosse capaz de nos dar – Jasper disse — No entanto, você está aqui e a minha irmã não.

Como assim? O que ele queria dizer com isso?

— Por que vocês estão mexendo nas coisas dela? – perguntei, desconfiado.

Alice, pela primeira vez, olhou em meus olhos — Porque já que nenhum de nós três temos notícias da Isa, precisamos de algumas alternativas para encontrá-la – resmungou — E isso significa entregar algumas das coisas dela para a Polícia.

Aquilo me fez congelar no lugar, quase desacreditado.

Bella tinha saído do restaurante feito louca, dirigindo, não atendia as minhas ligações e, pelo jeito, de ninguém.

— Vocês já tentaram o hospital? – perguntei, racionalmente.

— O que você acha, Edward? – Alice vociferou — Nós não estaríamos aqui se soubéssemos onde ela está.

Meu coração bateu acelerado, enquanto eu assistia Alice e Jasper pegando várias coisas de Bella e enfiando em uma bolsa.

Bella tinha sumido.

E era tudo minha culpa.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, eu quase não consegui até ser muito tarde e ser dominado pelo cansaço. Eu me sentia em queda livre.

Não havia notícias até agora e isso me preocupava mais que o inferno. Eu preferia a morte do que assistir Isabella se autodestruindo, enquanto assistíamos a isso, parados.

Eu jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse, eu jamais desistiria de procurá-la, embora eu soubesse que nunca haveria _nós_. De alguma forma, Bella deixara isso bem claro.

Peguei o meu celular, em busca de alguma informação, qualquer uma que fizesse o meu coração aquietar. Vi que havia três mensagens e eu as abri imediatamente, no entanto, nenhuma delas era de Bella.

 _Sinto muito por ontem. Realmente._

 _Podemos almoçar juntos?_

 _L._

Ignorei a mensagem de Lauren porque nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse a conhecido, embora o culpado por toda a confusão fosse somente eu.

Passei para a próxima.

 _Quase arrisquei meu emprego por vc, cara, mas consegui... O carro cuja placa me passou realmente esteve trafegando pela cidade._

 _E._

Respirei, aliviado, por finalmente ter algum progresso, passei para a próxima, sem me esquecer de ligar para Emmett logo em seguida.

 _Depois de um trabalho minucioso, consegui identificar a motorista. Ela passou a noite na casa do irmão .)_

 _E._

Ela esteve na casa de Jazz o tempo todo, sem que eu fosse avisado disso? Respirei resignado, sabendo que agora eu sabia onde encontrá-la.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, apertei a discagem rápida, ligando mais uma vez para Isabella, nervoso. Fiquei surpreso quando o telefone dela tocou, o que fez o meu coração bater mais rápido, no entanto, acabou caindo em caixa postal.

— _Olá, aqui é Isabella Swan, no momento não posso atender, mas deixe uma mensagem que, assim que possível, eu retorno._

Dei uma risada sem humor antes de ouvir o sinal sonoro que indicava que estava gravando.

— Oi Bella – suspirei — Eu sei que fui um idiota e que isso está sendo difícil para você – expliquei — Mas estou tão perdido e eu não sei o que fazer, então, podemos conversar? – pedi — Por favor.

Encerrei a ligação, sentindo todo o peso daquela situação nas minhas costas porque, no fim, eu estava magoando duas pessoas no processo. Lauren não merecia tudo isso também.

Olhei para o telefone, indeciso, sem saber se essa seria a melhor decisão, mas eu precisava dar um jeito de resolver a minha vida sem machucar mais ninguém porque eu já não sabia em qual direção seguir.

Não tinha mais como voltar atrás, disquei os números e ouvi o telefone tocar algumas vezes, antes dela atender.

— Oi baby – ela sorriu e isso quebrou o meu coração

— Oi Lauren – suspirei — Estou ligando para me desculpar por ontem – expliquei — Eu não deveria ter gritado com você.

Deu para perceber que ela sorriu do outro lado da linha.

— Eu te provoquei, Edward – ela se explicou — Fui irracional e sei que a Bella é especial para você.

Isso me deixou mais tranqüilo — E você entende o motivo que preciso falar com ela, então.

Ela suspirou — Eu queria dizer que não me importo, Edward – disse — Mas é difícil ver a sua necessidade de se explicar – confessou — E não tem sido fácil desde ontem...

Fechei os olhos, sem saber mais o que fazer — Eu prometo que isso acaba em breve, Lauren – sussurrei — E poderemos seguir em frente com nossas vidas.

— Eu espero que sim – admitiu.

 _Eu também esperava_.

Assim que vi Alice saindo de uma reunião, levantei-me do sofá que eu estava sentando e a encarei.

— Edward – ela parou assim que me viu — Que surpresa! – arqueou uma sobrancelha — O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu olhei para ela por vários minutos sem dizer nada, pensando em como poderia dizer o que estava entalado na minha garganta, mas nada me ocorria a não ser a raiva que eu vinha sentindo nas últimas horas.

— Ela esteve na sua casa – acusei — E você não teve a consideração de me ligar.

Alice, por sua vez, olhou de um lado para o outro e depois me encarou — Vem comigo! – marchou em direção ao escritório - que eu sabia ser o dela -, abriu a porta e bateu assim que eu entrei — Sim, ela esteve na minha casa.

Balancei a cabeça assentindo — Mas não está mais lá.

— Não – confessou — E ela também não quer falar com você, Edward – contou — Droga, eu te disse que isso iria acabar mal.

Dei de ombros — Eu não queria que ela soubesse desse jeito.

Alice suspirou — Às vezes, eu me surpreendo com você, Edward – comentou — Você é tão tapado que eu não sei dizer se é porque você escolheu ser assim mesmo ou só finge – ela disse irritada — Bella te ama tanto.

— Ela nunca vai olhar para mim do jeito que eu quero que olhe, Allie – falei — E eu não posso mais parar a minha vida por causa dela.

— Essa é uma escolha sua – ela sentou em sua cadeira, cansada.

— Onde ela está? – perguntei, encarando-a.

Alice balançou a cabeça — Está de férias e decidiu viajar por alguns dias – contou — Eu não sei o destino.

Por Deus! Sou um dos melhores advogados desse País, eu sabia quando alguém estava mentindo para mim.

— Você sabe, sim – resmunguei.

Alice deu de ombros — Talvez, mas isso não significa que eu vá te dizer alguma coisa.

Sentei na cadeira do outro lado da mesa de Alice e a encarei.

— Eu vim até aqui porque estou perdido – confessei — A Bella é uma parte importante da minha vida e eu simplesmente não enxergo uma vida sem ela – contei — Mas, posso fazer isso do jeito difícil, Alice.

Ela recostou-se em sua cadeira, um sorriso escapando de seu rosto — E qual argumento você usaria para localizá-la, de maneira legal?

Levantei-me, andei de um lado para o outro, parei em frente à janela — Você mentiu para mim – acusei — Aquele teatro de ontem... Você sabia o tempo todo onde ela estava.

— Sim, eu sabia – confessou.

Balancei a cabeça e andei até a porta, mas parei antes de sair e olhei para ela, dando de ombros.

— Eu nunca disse que a encontraria legalmente – contei e saí, deixando a porta aberta.

* * *

 **Como foi difícil escrever esse capítulo com Edward sendo - ainda - um idiota. Não vejo a hora dele acordar e correr atrás do que realmente quer para a vida.**

 **É provável que vocês queiram assassiná-lo por alguns momentos, mas, por favor, deem uma chance a ele.**

 **E confiem em mim ;)**

 **Tudo vai terminar bem 3**

 **Enfim, me contem o que acharam dessa primeira parte do ponto de vista dele.**


	7. 6 - Lar

**Eu disse que iria postar, só demorou um pouquinho.**

 **Foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis que eu já tive que escrever, precisei de muita inspiração para colocar no papel o lado emocional - e danificado - da Bella.**

 **Eu só peço, mais uma vez, que não odeiem o Edward.**

 **No próximo capítulo teremos uma passagem de tempo e vocês vão entender o motivo pelo qual a fanfic tem esse nome o/ Não vou mentir para vocês, ainda tem um pouco de drama chegando antes dos felizes para sempre, mas acredito que teremos mais alguns capítulos, não muitos.**

 **Quero agradecer por confiarem em mim e de xingarem o Edward, mesmo com alguma esperança de que ele cai na real.**

 **Talvez, Bella tenha dado o pontapé que ele precisava.**

 **Agora me contem o que acharam ;)**

 **xo**

* * *

 **6 – Lar**

 **Edward POV**

Saí do meu carro batendo a porta com toda a força que eu tinha porque não aguentava mais segurar a raiva... Do mundo e de mim.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que Bella estava em algum lugar, magoada, humilhada e ressentida por eu não ter sido sincero o suficiente para falar a verdade para ela. Eu queria que ela voltasse para casa, mesmo que isso significasse nunca mais falar comigo.

Eu só não sabia se seria capaz de conviver com a raiva de Isabella, embora merecesse. No entanto, eu sabia reconhecer que nessa situação, ela estava coberta de razão e precisando de um lar.

 _Era isso!_

Eu tinha procurado tanto, mas não foquei as minhas buscas em um... Lar!

Puxei meu celular, disquei alguns números e andei de um lado para o outro, esperando que alguém atendesse logo já que eu pagava um ótimo salário para a minha secretária.

— Jéssica! – quase gritei, quando ela atendeu — Preciso que você faça algo para mim.

— Olá, Edward – ela riu — Eu vou bem e você? – disse ironicamente — Do que você precisa, chefe?

— Eu quero que você faça uma busca minuciosa para mim – pedi — Quero que você revire o País inteiro por imóveis que os Swan já tiveram por toda a vida... Revire o continente, se for preciso – rugi.

Jéssica suspirou — Deixe-a em paz, Edward! – pediu — Ela só precisa de um tempo.

Balancei a cabeça em negação, mesmo sabendo que Jéssica não podia me ver — Eu... Eu só quero...

 _O que eu queria, afinal de contas? Quantas pessoas se magoariam em todo o processo?_

— Eu não posso... – suspirei, resignado.

Minha eficiente secretária respirou fundo, mas acatou o que eu pedi e se despediu, dizendo que muito em breve entraria em contato comigo me dando alguma resposta. Eu não queria ter que pedir a Emmett, mas se essa busca não desse em nada, era provável que eu precisaria contatar meu amigo.

E isso implicaria envolver a Polícia. Sem uma queixa de desaparecimento.

Oh Deus... Essa história só ficava pior a cada minuto! Eu não sabia mais que caminho seguir, pois nunca foi minha intenção magoar Bella e muito menos Lauren. No entanto, eu teria que fazer uma escolha e lidar com as conseqüências dos meus atos.

É inegável que o jantar com Bella foi um verdadeiro desastre e que boa parte disso era minha culpa, mas eu também não podia abonar a culpa da minha melhor amiga. O meu coração também estava quebrado, afinal de contas, quando eu demonstrei que estava preparado para avançar em nosso relacionamento, ela recuou.

E eu sabia que jamais conseguiria entender os motivos de Bella, porém, eu também sabia que teríamos uma longa conversa para colocar as coisas no lugar.

 _Deus, essa falta de notícias estava me matando_.

Eu só queria saber se ela estava bem e isso definitivamente não era pedir muito.

 _Era claro que ela não estava bem, seu idiota. Ela fugiu, não foi?_

Eu odiava me sentir culpado por fazer a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, depois de mamãe, sofrer. Eusou mesmo um estúpido covarde.

Não que eu gostasse de ficar remoendo meus erros por aí, deixando o meu trabalho de lado, no entanto, essa fora a primeira briga séria que eu tive com Isabella. Não que jamais tivéssemos brigado, claro que uma vez ou outra acontecia, porém todas foram por motivos bestas.

Eu sempre fazia ela me desculpar, por mais besta e culpado que eu fosse.

Só que agora eu precisava admitir que essa situação era completamente diferente, que eu realmente tinha aprontado feio com a minha melhor amiga e, por Deus, eu precisava me desculpar porque Bella sempre esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos da minha vida, desde que eu era um garotinho.

E, pra ser completamente honesto, essa amizade sempre foi muito mais forte pela dedicação de Isa do que a minha.

 _Não espere ser muito tarde para dar valor!_

Eu deveria ter ouvido o conselho de mamãe porque agora, eu sabia, era tarde demais.

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava olhando para o meu celular, esperando alguma coisa mudar, a foto de Isabella aparecer na minha tela para que eu pudesse gritar com ela e, por último, prometer buscá-la onde quer que estivesse.

— Eu sinto a sua falta – sussurrei, sendo completamente sincero — Por favor, esteja bem – pedi aos céus — Por favor, volte para nós.

O aparelho, por sua vez, começou a vibrar em minha mão, trazendo-me de volta a realidade e eu vi o nome da minha secretária na tela. Olhei para o relógio e vi que era quase fim de tarde.

Atendi no segundo toque, esperando realmente que Jéssica tivesse boas notícias para mim.

— Edward – ela me cumprimentou e eu sabia que ela estava nervosa — Eu fiz uma extensa pesquisa e eu descobri que a família Swan nunca teve outros imóveis, a não ser o de Isabella – ela comentou o que eu já sabia — No entanto, há muitos anos, o avô de Isabella comprou uma casa no lago.

Sentei-me ereto em meu sofá, sentindo o meu coração saltar em meu peito, com esperança — E onde fica essa casa? – perguntei.

— Ainda não fui capaz de descobrir a localidade, Edward – Jéssica resmungou — Mas achei importante te contar essa importante descoberta.

— Descubra – ordenei — O mais rápido possível.

Ela bufou — Como se fosse fácil – resmungou — Seria muito mais fácil perguntou ao Senhor Swan.

Sentei em meu sofá — Claro que ele me contaria – falei sarcástico — Se Isabella não tivesse desaparecido por minha causa.

— Teoricamente... – Jéssica disse com ironia — Ela não desapareceu – contou — Você é o único que não sabe onde ela está, então isso não significa que ela sumiu.

Ouvir essa informação fez meu coração doer porque eu sabia que era verdade e o quanto isso estava me deixando louco.

— Edward? – Jéssica chamou, o que me trouxe de volta — Eu... Olha, me desculpa.

— Tudo bem – sussurrei, sentindo a tensão da situação caindo em cima de mim — Escuta, Jess – pedi — Descubra.

Ela suspirou, como se estivesse cansada — Eu odeio estar no meio disso, Edward – contou — Odeio ser amiga de vocês dois e não saber que lado defender – comentou — Como amiga, e não secretária, acho que o que você fez foi muito cruel e que você merece todo esse sofrimento de não saber onde Bella está, mas... – ela parou para respirar — Isso também me afeta por saber o quanto Isabella é especial para você, embora ainda não consiga enxergar isso.

Jéssica era a terceira pessoa no mundo todo que conseguia me desarmar e me fazer sentir como se fosse um fracassado.

— Jess, por favor... – implorei — Se você sabe de qualquer coisa...

— Eu prometi a Alice não contar, Edward – disse — Mas você conseguiu me fazer chorar – comentou — E eu te odeio por isso.

Eu ri. Era por isso que contratei Jéssica como secretária para o escritório, ela sabia o momento certo de falar certas coisas e isso poderia fazer qualquer pessoa sorrir – ou chorar, se necessário. Ela, com seu jeito de menina doce, sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

— Ela está na Escócia – confidenciou — E essa já é uma informação muito importante.

— Em que lugar da Escócia? – perguntei, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a minha campainha tocar.

— Desculpa, Edward – Jess sussurrou antes da linha ficar mudar. Ela tinha desligado.

Joguei meu celular na poltrona, com raiva, antes de me levantar e caminhar até a minha porta, abrindo-a e me deparando com Jazz.

Jasper era o tipo de pessoa que eu nunca sabia o que esperar por ser extremamente calmo, porém ele poderia acabar com alguém só com o olhar e era exatamente isso que ele fazia agora. Eu podia sentir a ira que ele direcionava a mim.

Saí da frente e deixei que ele passasse e fechei a porta, seguindo-o até o meio da minha sala.

Jazz me encarou por alguns segundos, antes de deixar claro o que veio fazer aqui. — Eu quero que você deixe a minha irmã em paz.

Abri a boca e voltei a fechar, como um maldito peixe. — Desculpa... O quê?

— Eu quero que você deixe a minha família em paz, Edward – cuspiu — Eu quero que você pare de ligar para Bella porque ela não vai te atender, eu quero que você nunca mais apareça no trabalho da minha namorada – falou — Apenas, nos deixe em paz.

— Você faria isso? – perguntei — Se fosse o contrário, você faria o mesmo? Se Bella fosse Alice, quero dizer.

Jasper me olhou intensamente e balançou a cabeça em reprovação — Você sabe que não, Edward – disse — Eu a deixaria livre para que decidisse o que é melhor, mesmo que isso destruísse o meu coração.

— Como foi que chegamos a esse ponto, Jazz? – perguntei.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso solidário — Você a ama – declarou — E não sou eu quem vai fazer você perceber isso.

— Eu sei – sussurrei. Não tinha mais como negar a evidente verdade para mim mesmo, imagina para os outros — Foi muito difícil quando descobri, ela estava ali na minha frente e eu já não conseguia enxergá-la como a pirralha que bagunçava os meus cabelos para me irritar ou como a garotinha que fazia eu me sentir melhor só com um sorriso, que podia fazer meu mundo melhor quando me abraçava – confessei — E é por isso que eu não posso deixá-la em paz, sem explicar a ela o que aconteceu.

Jasper suspirou — O estrago já foi feito, cara – comentou — Bella não precisa de uma lembrança nova a cada mensagem que deixa para ela.

— Eu entendo, de verdade, o quanto você quer defendê-la de mim e eu te admiro por isso – confessei — No entanto, eu preciso olhar para a sua irmã e dizer a verdade, eu preciso que ela saiba.

Jasper balançou a cabeça em negativa — Não, ela não precisa, Edward.

— EU preciso que ela saiba – comentei.

Jasper me olhou por alguns instantes — Por que? – perguntou — Você já fez a sua escolha, cara.

— Ela não me deixou explicar – sussurrei — Ela não me disse adeus - dei de ombros.

— E era mesmo necessário? – perguntou — Eu estava lá quando ela bateu na minha porta, com o coração partido, chorando como eu nunca tinha visto, nem mesmo quando perdemos vovó.

Senti algo, lá no fundo, se ruir. Eu tinha feito isso com ela e isso me fazia perceber que Jazz estava certo. Só que meu coração não aceitava o fato de que era necessário deixá-la partir.

Era como se eu estivesse em queda livre, caindo e caindo e caindo.

A janela do meu carro estava aberta com a brisa bagunçando os meus cabelos, enquanto eu dirigia. A conversa com Jasper me machucou muito e, por alguns minutos, eu achei que fosse mesmo a hora de terminar com essa história e deixar a história com Bella acabar, embora o meu coração gritasse o contrário.

E eu decidi ouvi-lo e era por isso que, na manhã seguinte, eu apareci no escritório com um mapa da Escócia, coloquei em minha mesa e disse a Jess que não queria ver ninguém.

Eu estava disposto a descobrir onde ela estava e eu ia, porém sem envolver mais ninguém, eu não precisava disso.

Jéssica havia dito que o avô de Bella tinha uma casa no lago e que ela estava na Escócia, então, ela só poderia estar lá, onde se sentia segura. Excluí todas as possibilidades e, com muito cuidado, rastreei o celular dela.

Foi o suficiente.

Agora eu estava dirigindo em direção a Highland, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

 _Eu estou chegando, Bella_.

E o que aconteceria depois estava nas mãos dela porque Bella era a única capaz de fazer o meu mundo voltar a ser colorido.

Eu estava cada vez mais perto dela, daquela casa e de dizer a minha melhor amiga tudo o que eu queria, mas precisava parar para abastecer e comer alguma coisa e, por isso, estacionei o carro próximo a um mercado, onde entrei cumprimentando um senhor com um aceno de cabeça.

Porém, antes que eu chegasse às prateleiras, eu vi um carro conhecido muito próximo a entrada e de lá saindo a pessoa que eu mais queria ver, com seus longos cabelos castanhos, porém sem o brilho nos olhos.

Ela parou para conversar com o mesmo senhor que eu cumprimentara e eu não podia tirar os meus olhos dela, meu coração batendo muito forte, a ansiedade ficando mais forte, assim como a saudade. Então, meu mundo ficara colorido de novo... Só por ela estar ali.

De repente, eu não estava mais com fome, eu não queria tirar os meus olhos dela, eu tinha medo de piscar e ver que ela não estava mais tão perto. Acompanhei com os olhos todos os movimentos que fazia, bem como os mantimentos que a minha amiga colocara no carrinho de supermercado, denunciando que ela não voltaria logo para casa.

E eu sabia que ela também não retornaria as minhas ligações. Ela estava disposta a reconstruir a própria vida, uma que, com certeza, eu não estava incluído.

 _Pare de fazer suposições, idiota_.

Vi quando Bella saiu e quando um garoto muito mais novo que nós dois se levantou, entediado, para ajudá-la com as compras. Fechei as minhas mãos em punhos, com inveja dele estar tão perto, fazendo algo que eu deveria fazer.

Então, como um maldito stalker, eu fui para o lado de fora, observando-os atrás de uma pilastra. Eu vi quando ele sorriu e quando ela corou por algo que o pirralho disse.

 _Eu podia quebrar a cara dele agora mesmo! Garoto estúpido!_

Então, ela entrou no carro e deslizou para fora do estacionamento, se afastando. Eu podia senti-la escapando por meus dedos, bem como eu podia sentir todo o sofrimento dela e como ela estava ferida.

E, por mais que eu quisesse me manter são, eu sabia... A culpa era toda minha.

Eu precisava me recompor e reunir todas as minhas forças para a nossa conversa já que não seria fácil. Eu podia enxergar isso, mesmo de longe.

Almocei e nem me lembro ao certo o que eu comi, só lembro de ter tomado uma soda limonada e de ter comprado alguns suprimentos no mesmo mercado em que Bella esteve mais cedo.

Eu nem sabia ao certo como cheguei à casa do lago, não lembro nem de prestar atenção na paisagem. Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e saí, marchando, batendo com força na porta.

Eu ouvi os passos dela e também vi quando ela afastou a cortina da janela. Ela sabia que era eu quem estava na porta dela e eu não ia embora enquanto ela não me ouvisse. — Bella, abre essa porta, eu sei que você está aí – bradei, mas não houve resposta — Isabella, eu juro que vou derrubá-la e eu odiaria destruir a casa da sua avó – falei, nervoso.

Ela abriu a porta alguns segundos depois e eu não fui capaz de tirar os meus olhos dela, vestida naquele moletom despojado. Eu podia notar também que ela estava mais magra.

Ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos e eu vi que, de verdade, o brilho de seus olhos não estava mais lá.

— Bella... – sussurrei, sentindo o ar escapar de meus pulmões. O que eu poderia fazer para que ela voltasse a ser a minha Isa? — Eu... Eu sei que... – gaguejei.

Por alguns segundos, ela teve alguma esperança, porém, a mágoa era maior e minha melhor amiga deu dois passos para trás.

Eu sabia o que Bella faria e preparei meu corpo para o impacto, então ela fechou a porta, ignorando tudo o que eu tinha a dizer. O problema é que eu estava determinado a conversar com ela e, por isso, forcei e empurrei-a na direção contrário, pois sabia que Isabella não teria forças para segurá-la por muito tempo.

— Eu quero apenas que você me escute – falei, o que motivou Bella a parar de lutar e largar a porta, abrindo-a novamente.

Nós teríamos a nossa conversa, a mais difícil de todas, mas eu não iria embora sem contar a ela o que sentia.

— Oi – sussurrei.

— Oi - ela respondeu com os olhos molhados e aquilo me machucou mais um pouco.

— Bella, eu... – o que eu diria? — Será que nós podemos conversar como adultos, sem que os vizinhos precisem chamar a polícia? – perguntei.

Ela suspirou e me deixou entrar, balançando a cabeça, como se tentasse negar algo a si mesma e sentou na poltrona, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

— Você... – mordi meu lábio inferior — Está mais magra – comentei.

Isabella me olhou e balançou a cabeça em afirmativa — Minha dieta tem dado certo – deu de ombros.

Eu fiquei furioso, realmente furioso — Ou talvez você não esteja comendo nos últimos dias.

— Eu acabei de almoçar – ela informou — Se é que isso importa.

Caminhei a passos largos e me ajoelhei na frente dela, segurei seus braços — Não me trata como se eu não fosse ninguém, Bella – pedi — Nós dois sabemos o que representamos na vida um do outro.

Isabella, no entanto, me empurrou e se levantou, com raiva — Eu sei o que você representa para mim, Edward – declarou — Mas eu fui idiota ao esperar a reciprocidade, afinal de contas, a enganada nessa história toda fui eu!

Eu me levantei e sentei no sofá, observando a dor em seu rosto.

— Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou — A Lauren sabe que está aqui?

— Por que você fugiu? – perguntei, olhando para ela, vendo as lágrimas deslizando em seu rosto.

Ela deu uma risada sem humor — Edward, vai embora – ordenou — E me deixa em paz.

— NÃO! – gritei — Eu não vou embora – declarei — Não até você ouvir o que eu tenho para te dizer.

Ela cruzou os braços e me observou por alguns instantes, percebendo que eu não ia mesmo embora.

— Eu fugi porque eu não queria ouvir que você mentiu para mim – contou — Por anos, eu confiei em você, Edward e daí, na primeira oportunidade, lá estava eu sendo trouxa – confessou — Eu não consegui acreditar, por uns instantes, que fui atraída para uma cilada no dia do meu aniversário e sabe o que é pior? A lembrança vai estar encravada na minha mente e coração para sempre.

— Eu não planejei isso, Bella, eu juro – sussurrei.

Ela me encarou por alguns minutos — Eu acredito – declarou — Lauren me viu entrando no restaurante e ela quis deixar bem claro o que vocês eram – contou — E eu nem me importo se você acredita em mim ou não.

— Bella, escuta – levantei e dei alguns passos em direção a ela.

— Escuta você – ela apontou o dedo em minha direção — Eu sou uma pessoa, Edward, e eu tenho sentimentos – declarou — Você me assustou no meu apartamento ao me beijar e eu só te afastei para ter certeza de que eu não estava confundindo as coisas, eu queria que você estivesse lá por inteiro – confessou — Só que eu não podia negar para mim mesma que você estava com outra mulher quando nos falamos no telefone e eu me senti mínima por ter acontecido, claramente depois de você ter feito sabe-se lá o que...

Eu parei, olhei para ela e sabia que ela estava abrindo o coração dela para mim,

— Então, eu te afastei e eu sei como você entendeu – falou — Eu só não imaginava que horas depois ia entrar em nosso restaurante favorito e te ver aos beijos com outra – riu sem humor — Com Lauren – sussurrou — Você, ao menos, se deu ao trabalho de saber o motivo pelo qual eu e a sua namorada não nos damos bem? – perguntou.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, não tinha conversado isso com Lauren e nem perguntei a Alice.

— Era o que eu imaginava – afirmou e me encarou — Como foi que não percebemos, Edward?

Estava realmente com medo do rumo dessa conversa.

— Percebemos o quê? – perguntei.

— Que crescemos juntos e que estávamos destinados a chegar até aqui – sussurrou — E que fazemos mal um ao outro.

Arregalei os olhos — Bella, não...

Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto — Você sabia que eu levei uma advertência do hospital por sua causa? – perguntou — Que eu já não conseguia mais ter um pensamento que não fosse nós e, então, eu descontava no trabalho.

— Eu... – sussurrei — Não sabia.

Isabella balançou a cabeça em afirmação — Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, Edward, mas eu não posso mais – sussurrou — Eu não consigo olhar para você e esquecer o que fez – declarou — Então, nós encerramos aqui e agora... Não existe mais nós, nem mesmo como amigos – contou — E eu quero que você vá embora e me deixe em paz, que pare de me ligar, que esqueça que eu fui sua amiga, que não pense em mim.

Eu sentia minhas próprias lágrimas, deslizando por meu rosto — Eu não posso, Bella – sussurrei — Eu te amo – deixei a verdade sair — Por favor, não faz isso com a gente.

Porém, ela balançou a cabeça — Você já tomou a sua decisão, Edward, e já me machucou – caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a — Eu vou seguir em frente, não deixar que ninguém faça comigo o que você fez – declarou — Agora, saia!

Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi a determinação presente ali. O brilho tinha ido embora e dado lugar a frieza, me deixando pior por saber que foi eu que fiz isso com ela.

Nossas vidas tinham se cruzado há muitos anos, no entanto, agora, eu era obrigado a deixar que Bella tivesse uma vida sem mim e, com lágrimas nos olhos e com o coração partido, eu caminhei para fora daquela casa.

E, consequentemente, para uma vida sem Isabella.


	8. 7 - Convite

**Cheguei com mais um capítulo para vocês e, dessa vez, nem demorei tanto assim.**

 **Creio que a fanfic logo termina, teremos mais dois ou três capítulos, dependendo da minha inspiração e um epílogo bonito.**

 **No entanto, logo mais anuncio qual fanfic estou reescrevendo e vou repostar.**

 **Vocês vão ficar felizes da vida ;)**

 **Esse capítulo é tão /3**

 **Vemos o quanto o coração da Bella está quebrado por tudo o que aconteceu e por ela ter mudado.**

 **Creio também que esse capítulo vocês vão odiar o Edward mais um pouquinho.**

 **No entanto, quero que vocês aguardem o próximo, que será no ponto de vista dele.**

 **Enfim, espero que gostem muito da leitura.**

 **xo**

* * *

7 – Convite

 **Bella POV**

 _Um ano depois..._

Era inverno e eu atravessava a rua, dando o meu melhor para não tropeçar na neve que se acumulava pelo chão e eu poderia até dizer que essa sempre fora a minha estação preferida se não me trouxesse lembranças que eu tento evitar.

Tinha praticamente abandonado minha antiga vida, deixando tanto para trás como o hospital, meus pacientes e, principalmente, Edward. Não que meu coração não doesse dia após dia, porém, naquele momento eu precisava deixar uma história – que nem começou – chegar ao fim.

Sorri quando avistei Mike e dei de ombros, ele estava em nossa cafeteria predileta, vestido em seu uniforme branco, me esperando para o nosso café matinal.

— Doutora Swan – ele me cumprimentou, assim que me aproximei — Com muito frio? – perguntou sorrindo.

Dei de ombros — Já enfrentei casos piores – resmunguei — Deus, eu preciso de um café expresso.

Mike gargalhou ao meu lado e eu o olhei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Ainda é engraçado ver você sendo você – ele explicou — Não ter café expresso em uma manhã como essa seria quase um crime, não é mesmo?

Sorri tristemente por saber que Mike me conhecia quase tão bem quanto Edward.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e nos escondemos na mesa do fundo, por ser mais reservada, mas com uma bela vista.

— Bella... – Mike chamou a minha atenção, colocando sua mão sobre a minha, o que me fez puxá-la imediatamente, dando a ele um olhar assustado.

 _Rápido demais_ era o queminha mente gritava para o meu coração.

Ele sorriu em compreensão, mas eu podia ver a tristeza em seus encantadores olhos e me senti culpada por nunca ter correspondido aos sentimentos do meu amigo, embora ele nunca admitisse que gostaria de ter um relacionamento comigo.

Só que eu não estava preparada para dar esse passo e, talvez, nunca estivesse. Eu não podia negar que ainda estava remendando os cacos do meu coração partido e, por esse motivo, eu nunca mais voltei para casa.

— Um ano se passou – ele comentou — Você entende que deve seguir adiante, não é?

— Eu sei que você espera algo mais, Mike – expliquei — Entretanto, eu ainda não posso te dar esperanças de que isso vai acontecer por tudo o que aconteceu – falei — Eu ainda não estou preparada e eu nem posso te enganar e me envolver com você sem superar a dor que eu sinto no peito.

Ele assentiu, então o garçom se aproximou trazendo nossos cafés e eu sorri para o garoto que nos serviu, que não parecia ter mais que dezessete anos.

— Então... – Mike recomeçou — Você já me contou o que aconteceu, mas nunca me falou nada sobre ele – sorriu.

Olhei para o meu amigo e, de repente, aquelas irís azuis já eram verdes, o cabelo loiro dele já se tornara cobre e eu podia ver claramente Edward na minha frente, como uma miragem.

— Não quero mais falar sobre isso – cortei — Acho que ainda o amo e isso é tudo – comentei.

Mike suspirou mais uma vez, se calando. Era melhor assim para ambos porque trabalhávamos no mesmo ambiente e eu realmente não queria iniciar uma briga com a única pessoa que me entendera desde que coloquei meus pés em solo inglês.

Nossa convivência tinha sido tão boa que eu não estava preparada para magoar uma pessoa com o coração enorme, não como Edward fez, então, por enquanto, eu apenas seguindo os meus princípios e sendo sincera.

Voltamos a conversar sobre o clima gélido de Londres e como o hospital estivera movimentado na noite anterior.

— Acredito que isso se deva ao começo do inverno, Bella – Mike explicou — As crianças não estão preparadas para toda essa neve, às vezes, nem se agasalham direito.

Concordei — É, acho que sim, porém estou bem preocupada com Ava – expliquei — Ela é tão pequena para uma pneumonia.

Meu amigo balançou a cabeça, colocando sua xícara vazia em cima da mesa.

— Tenho que confessar que o caso dela me preocupa também – disse, fazendo uma careta — E eu tenho fortes suspeitas de que se trata de um caso de negligência.

— Conselho tutelar? – perguntei, fazendo uma careta também.

Mike deu de ombros — Eu não sei ainda.

Terminei o meu café, sentindo a tensão de uma noite agitada, pagamos a conta e voltamos para o hospital, afinal, nós dois tínhamos um longo dia de trabalho pela frente.

Segui para a pediatria e Mike parou na recepção para coletar alguns prontuários, sem perder a oportunidade de me azucrinar.

— Isabella – chamou — Aquela conversa ainda não acabou – e piscou.

Dei de ombros e voltei ao trabalho, enquanto algumas enfermeiras me observavam.

— Ele é louco por você – Carmem disse, me entregando um prontuário.

Dei o meu melhor sorriso para ela — Ele é todo seu, _baby_ – falei, assinando o documento e devolvendo-o.

#

Entrei no prédio em que eu morava, cumprimentando Jeromy antes dele me entregar todas as minhas correspondências.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você, garota – ele revelou, dando um sorriso carinhoso.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Desde o ano passado, eu odiava surpresas, especialmente depois do meu aniversário.

— É mesmo? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha — Devo me preocupar?

Jeromy era um senhor idoso de setenta e dois anos que trabalhava na portaria do meu prédio por passatempo. Pelo menos, fora o que ele me contou.

Ganhei um sorriso em resposta — Você vai gostar.

Concordei e caminhei em direção ao elevador, que não demorou a chegar. Apertei o botão que me levaria para o oitavo andar e agradeci por finalmente chegar em casa, pois eu estava muito cansada.

E, finalmente, amanhã eu estaria de folga.

Peguei meu celular na bolsa – que era relativamente novo, já que eu tinha comprado-o há dez meses, bem como trocado o número por razões óbvias – e observei as minhas mensagens.

 _Você já ligou para mamãe? Ela tentou falar com você o dia todo._

 _Te amo, irmã._

 _J._

Sorri.

— Também te amo, irmão – sussurrei para mim mesma, percebendo a falta que ele me fazia.

Jasper e Alice se casaram há algumas semanas, recebi o convite, porém não compareci, afinal de contas, ainda não estava preparada para ver Edward e muito menos a vida que ele construira com Lauren.

Alice tinha ficado muito brava, mas, no final, me perdoara. No começo, foi meio difícil entender os meus motivos, mas prometemos uma a outra que, na primeira folga, ela viria até aqui para nos vermos.

Digitei uma mensagem para a minha melhor amiga, no entanto, ela só receberia assim que eu saísse do elevador.

 _Sinto sua falta._

 _I_

Guardei meu celular na bolsa, com uma nota mental de que eu precisava ligar para mamãe para falar sobre algum assunto que eu ainda não sabia qual. Aliás, ela não era muito de ser persistente por saber que a minha vida era bem corrida, porém desconfiava que seria sobre aquelas férias que eu prometi a ela.

 _Um dia, mãe._

O elevador se abriu e eu peguei as minhas chaves, caminhei pelo corredor e abri a porta, me deparando com a surpresa de Jeromy.

Meu Deus, eu poderia morrer nesse exato momento!

— JASPER! – gritei, jogando a minha bolsa e correndo até ele, me jogando em seus braços.

Ele me segurou em seus braços, me abraçando apertado. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de seus batimentos cardíacos.

— Que saudades! – falei, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito, segurando as minhas lágrimas.

E, pela primeira vez, em um ano, eu senti muita raiva de Edward. Antes, eu apenas estava magoada com tudo o que tinha acontecido, entretanto, nos braços do meu irmão, eu via o quanto eu tinha abdicado de tantas coisas.

— Que saudades de você, irmã – ele me afastou e me olhou — Seu cabelo cresceu – ele comentou.

Dei de ombros — Faz algum tempo que não corto.

— E engordou – sussurrou — Não que isso seja ruim, mas Edward comentou sobre... Você sabe.

Suspirei. Às vezes eu me sentia como em um filme de terror, relembrando o tempo todo o que eu queria esquecer.

Meu irmão levantou as mãos em rendição.

— Desculpa tocar no assunto – ele disse, dando um sorriso e me puxando para outro abraço.

E eu agradeci por isso.

Realmente.

#

Jasper me contou que estaria na cidade por causa de um congresso ligada a profissão dele e que Allie não pôde vir por ter compromissos importantes e, então, nós ligamos para ela e tomamos vinho.

— E a lua de mel? – perguntei, deitada em meu sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no colo do meu irmão.

— Ah, isso – ele coçou a cabeça, sem graça — Ando pesquisando alguns lugares, mas nossa agenda anda tão lotada que eu acho que só conseguiremos viajar daqui a dois ou três meses.

Olhei para cima e eu soube, no mesmo instante, que Jazz estava me escondendo algo. Levantei e olhei para ele, observando-o.

— Não é só isso – concluí — O que mais tem?

— Você não quer me contar sobre o seu dia no trabalho? – comentou — Ainda apaixonada por crianças?

— Jasper – chamei sua atenção — Eu quero saber o que é e eu quero saber agora.

Ele me olhou sem graça.

— Eu não sei como te dizer, Bella – sussurrou — Será que podemos voltar para assuntos aleatórios e deixar esse para mais tarde?

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

Meu irmão suspirou, levantou-se do sofá e pegou o seu terno, colocado às costas de uma cadeira e me entregou um envelope pardo, daqueles que costumamos guardar documentos.

— Eu sinto muito, irmã – ele lamentou.

Peguei o envelope de suas mãos e o olhei, então engoli em seco já que reconheceria aquela caligrafia em qualquer lugar.

Era de Edward.

E, por alguns minutos, o meu coração bateu descompassado.

— Bella, respira – meu irmão pedia, em algum lugar do meu apartamento, enquanto eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do documento.

Por que Edward me mandaria um envelope? Eu não conseguia entender, não depois de todo esse tempo de silêncio. No fim, coloquei-o em minha mesinha de centro, disposta a abrir mais tarde, quando eu estivesse sozinha em meu quarto e pudesse colocar para fora todas as lágrimas que eu ainda tinha.

— Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que vocês dois estão tentando fazer. – Jasper disse, caminhando e se sentando ao meu lado. — Vocês não estão felizes.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando – sorri, mentindo descaradamente.

Meu irmão me encarou por longos minutos, como se ele tivesse descoberto que sou algum tipo de alienígena

— Para cima de mim não, Isabella. – Jasper retrucou. – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer.

Eu sabia que ele sabia, mas nunca me cansaria de fingir que tudo estava bem.

— Você anda assistindo Psy? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira — É um pouco antiga, mas... – parei porque eu vi quando Jazz respirou fundo.

— Não quero que você volte a ser aquela garota que foi depois que o vovô... – balançou a cabeça em negativa — Dessa vez, eu não vou deixar.

Sorri.

— Eu sei que não – agradeci mentalmente por tê-lo como irmão — Que tal se preocupar menos comigo? – perguntei.

Jasper negou como ele sempre fazia, imitando papai.

— Juro para você que vai conseguir cabelos brancos antes mesmo de completar 35 anos – brinquei.

Gargalhamos juntos e aquela noite pareceu passar mais rápido do que eu queria.

#

Jazz iria voltar para casa naquela tarde e eu prometi ligar para ele assim que visse o conteúdo do envelope esquecido na minha mesinha de centro, onde permanecera por toda a noite e início da manhã.

— Então, quando vai ligar para mamãe? – meu irmão perguntou.

— Eu iria ligar ontem mesmo – comentei — Mas aí você estava aqui, no meio da minha sala, então eu esqueci – dei de ombros.

Jasper riu e cortou mais um pedaço do bolo que eu comprei aquela manhã na panificadora da esquina — Ela quer que você tire férias.

Suspirei.

— Eu até queria, mas estou com um caso bem sério no hospital, irmão – comentei — Uma garotinha de três anos deu entrada há dois dias, com febre muita alta e dificuldade respiratória, fizemos alguns exames e detectamos que se trata de uma pneumonia – contei — Que pode ter sido causada por negligencia.

— Você tem um coração enorme, irmã – Jazz comentou — E eu fico realmente feliz de você estar refazendo sua vida, aos poucos.

Concordei. Eu também estava feliz por ser corajosa, embora a ferida nunca cicatrizasse.

— Ontem, Mike me pediu para falar sobre Edward – contei — Eu contei para ele o que aconteceu, mas nunca disse o quão próximos nós éramos.

Jasper me olhou, com curiosidade.

— Só que eu não disse nada – comentei — Disse a ele que ainda não estava preparada para falar sobre isso – dei de ombros — Às vezes, é muito difícil lidar com as lembranças, então, eu comecei a pensar e acho que vou fazer terapia.

Meu irmão sorriu.

— Devo mandar flores para Mike? – perguntou ironicamente e eu gargalhei.

Balancei a cabeça, dando risada do meu irmão — Você não precisa ser sarcástico, Jazz – sussurrei — Mas, não, você não precisa mandar flores para Mike.

No entanto, meu irmão escolheu aquele momento para me olhar e eu via que chegara a hora de me despedir dele, fazendo meu coração lamentar por me afastar de novo.

 _Maldito seja, Edward!_

— Promete mesmo que vai me ligar? – ele perguntou, segurando sua mala e com um ar preocupado.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça em afirmação, porém eu sabia que, bem no fundo, eu queria ignorar aquele envelope pelo resto da vida.

— Promete que logo vamos nos ver? – perguntei — Eu sinto muito falta da Allie.

Meu irmão me olhou e eu podia ver alguns resquícios de lágrimas em seus olhos e me abraçou.

— Eu queria muito que você voltasse pra casa, irmã – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido — Mas entendo que ainda não esteja preparada para isso, então... – me apertou em seus braços — Eu prometo que logo trago minha esposa para te ver.

Sorri. Eu amava Jasper e eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

— Agora, eu vou indo – Jazz disse me soltando — Eu te ligo assim que chegar em casa.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto via o meu irmão passar pela minha porta, sabendo que eu não podia fugir para sempre do que Jasper me entregara e que eu não poderia renegar aquele envelope pardo. Sentei-me em meu sofá, encarando-o e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Não tive paciência de ver o que tinha dentro e, por isso, joguei o conteúdo em minha mesa de centro e notei que dois cartões caíram lá de dentro, bem como algo que mais parecia um cheque.

Peguei o cartão maior e percebi era outro envelope que continha algo dentro, eu abri e vi que se tratava de um convite com um layout arrojado, eu tinha que admitir. Era em tom pastel, com letras douradas.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas ao ler o conteúdo por se tratar de um convite de casamento.

 _De Lauren e Edward._

Senti que um grito ficou preso em minha garganta e achei que logo meu irmão me ligaria para me dizer que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira, porém, por mais que eu torcesse,eu sabia, sentia que era a mais pura verdade.

Suspirei e peguei o cartão menor, encontrando a letra de Edward ali, endereçando-a a mim.

 _ **Para Bella Swan...**_

Eu não podia negar que havia alguma explicação ali só pelo fato de achar que Edward não fosse capaz de fazer isso, de me machucar assim, então, eu respirei longamente e li o restante do cartão.

 _Bella,_

 _Como eu posso começar a te dizer isso? Se é que eu tenho esse direito._

 _Eu sei o quanto te machuquei e preferia nunca ter feito porque eu sinto sua falta a cada dia: do seu sorriso, das suas brincadeiras bobas e, principalmente, do calor de seus abraços._

 _Embora saiba que nunca poderei retornar ao passado, juro que a minha intenção nunca foi te magoar porque isso é o mesmo que estar ferindo a mim mesmo._

 _Isso faz algum sentido para você? Acredite em mim, eu sinto sua falta desde que me expulsou da sua vida, embora entenda os seus motivos. Será que algum dia terei seu perdão?_

 _Talvez esse convite traga vários pensamentos para a sua cabeça absurda, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que não segui adiante, como deve imaginar nesse momento._

 _É só que... Tudo isso... O sofrimento de não te ter mais em minha vida me ensinou uma lição e, para arrancar esse sentimento do peito, preciso seguir em frente. Você entende?_

 _A propósito, feliz aniversário atrasado. Acho que você também deveria saber que realmente não amo a minha noiva e que isso é uma coisa que, talvez, eu aprenda com o tempo. Ou não._

 _Eu já não sei._

 _É só que... Inutilmente, tentei tirar a única pessoa que amo da minha cabeça, embora ela tenha saído da minha vida há algum tempo._

 _Espero sinceramente que esteja presente nesse momento da minha vida._

 _Com amor..._

 _Edward._

Eu soluçava quando encerrei a leitura e senti como se tudo o que eu tinha feito ao longo desse último ano não valesse a pena, uma vez que o meu coração se partira.

Eu via claramente o garoto besta que eu conhecera quando era uma criança, com cabelos bagunçados e sorriso encantador. E eu podia ver o homem sem o brilho nos olhos, tomando uma decisão por impulso.

Eu podia sentir a culpa surgindo, de algum lugar, embora eu soubesse que estivesse certa por dar um tempo.

Voltei a encarar o convite jogado e as lágrimas molhavam o meu rosto.

Peguei o último item, o que se parecia com um cheque, só para perceber que se tratava de uma passagem aérea.

Soltei um grito desesperado. Por quanto mais eu agüentaria ter o coração partido?

Eu tinha que manter a calma e respirar fundo. Pelo menos, era o que eu vinha repetindo nos últimos minutos para me convencer ou muito provavelmente ia ruir em lágrimas em breve.

Novamente.

Eu sabia que uma coisa como essa poderia acontecer e, honestamente, eu já deveria estar preparada, mas, não, eu jamais estaria pronta para isso.

 _Que Deus me ajude!_

Era impossível negar ao convite, por mais que meu coração estivesse partindo em milhões de pedaços, eu havia prometido que estaria ao lado dele para sempre, independente de qualquer decisão.

Poderia me lembrar do dia em que eu prometi que estaria ao seu lado, mesmo que o destino nos afastasse. E eu gostaria de nunca ter feito essa promessa.

Eu só não sabia se sobreviveria!

A decisão estava tomada e não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Não deveria sentir o que eu estava sentindo, mas era impossível não sentir raiva, embora boa parte do que estava acontecendo fosse minha culpa.

Porque era para ser eu, era para eu estar lá, deveria ser o meu nome nesse convite, afinal, eu o amava e ainda amo, por mais que eu negue.

E, por esse motivo, não faria nada para impedir esse casamento, ele tinha o direito de ser feliz, mesmo que não fosse comigo.

Eu o deixaria livre para decidir o que é melhor.

 _Não posso acreditar que sou eu mesma falando!_

Ele ia se casar, pelo amor de Deus! Ele finalmente criou coragem de seguir adiante.

E eu permitiria que isso acontecesse, por mais absurdo que possa parecer.

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas, levantei e dei alguns passos e liguei para o meu irmão.

— Bella? – Ele atendeu após o terceiro toque. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu vou – falei engolindo todo o meu orgulho — Eu vou ao casamento.

— Bella, eu... – ele começou e eu sabia que, no fundo, meu irmão não sabia o que fazer.

— Eu sei – falei, deixando uma última lágrima rolar por meu rosto.

Porque, em um mês, eu teria que comparecer ao casamento do meu melhor amigo.

* * *

 **Ah, quem foi que se emocionou com a carta do Edward? o/**

 **Ele foi meio idiota de mandar esse cartão para Bella, eu achei! E o convite também!**

 **Se quiserem, podem xingá-lo à vontade, ele merece!**

 **Agora, não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam.**

 **;)**


	9. 8 - Entregando o meu coração

**Olha como eu sou uma autora super amor que não deixei vocês sofrendo.**

 **Seria muito pedir uma chance para o menino Cullen?**

 **Espero que vocês apreciem esse ponto de vista porque eu confesso que, em certo momento, foi emocionante escrevê-lo e muito gostoso mostrar o caminho dele logo após a briga com Bella e como foi esse ano de distância para ele.**

 **Ah, quase esqueci de comentar... A fanfic recebeu uma recomendação**

 ***Comemora***

 **Sarah, muuuuuito obrigada por palavras tão bonitas e por confiar nessa fanfic tão complicada** **3 Nesse casal, que no meu ponto de vista, é complexo.**

 **Mas quem foi que disse que a vida é fácil, né?**

 **Espero que curtam, xuxus!**

 **Quel**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **8 – Entregando o meu coração**

 **Edward POV**

 _Um ano antes..._

Sair daquela casa foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer, porém entendia os motivos que nos levaram àquela situação, embora não aceitasse muito bem. Entrei em meu carro, sentindo o meu coração despedaçado batendo mais rápido e a respiração falhar e lágrimas no rosto.

 _Deus, o que eu tinha feito conosco?_

Fechei os meus olhos e os abri novamente, não conseguindo lidar com a imagem do sofrimento da minha melhor amiga, aquela que eu descobri amar e, mesmo assim, machuquei.

Eu podia me lembrar o número de vezes que eu tinha sido um estúpido para no minuto seguinte encontrar um sorriso de Bella me dizendo que aquilo não tinha sido nada.

No fim, tudo o que Isabella tinha me falado era a mais pura verdade, a que eu fui covarde demais para enxergar e que, infelizmente, tinha nos levado a um rompimento. Eu não sei como seria a minha vida a partir de hoje sem a presença dela.

Suspirei, cansado, enquanto a minha mente trabalhava freneticamente.

 _Eu sou uma pessoa, Edward, e eu tenho sentimentos._

 _Eu sou uma pessoa, Edward, e eu tenho sentimentos._

 _Eu sou uma pessoa, Edward, e eu tenho sentimentos._

Essa maldita frase não parava de ecoar na minha cabeça, enquanto eu chorava com a testa encostada no volante, ruídos saindo da minha garganta até eu perceber que aqueles eram os meus soluços.

A dor de perder Isabella jamais me deixaria.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei parado em frente à casa do avô de Bella, chorando por tudo o que eu perdi naquele dia, vários sentimentos misturados. A minha vontade era lutar contra tudo isso e voltar lá para dizer que eu jamais desistiria dela.

Só que eu desisti, na primeira oportunidade. Como eu poderia dizer a ela que lutaria por nós se eu tinha feito exatamente o contrário? Eu simplesmente não podia mais machucá-la.

Liguei o meu carro e dirigi de volta, sentindo a brisa bagunçando os meus cabelos e secando as minhas lágrimas, porém eu já não me importava de ter um coração partido. Eu só queria que Bella saísse disso tudo de cabeça erguida, mesmo que significasse nunca mais falar comigo.

Eu sabia que a nossa conversa foi difícil e o quanto ela quis evitar esse confronto, porém, eu esperaria que minha melhor amiga voltasse para casa e, então, eu conversaria com ela, tentando mostrá-la que a culpa não tinha sido dela.

A verdade é que culpado sempre foi eu - a constatação desse fato fez o meu coração bater mais rápido em meu peito e uma única lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Limpei-a com a minha mão e foquei toda a minha atenção na estrada, disposto a chegar em Edimburgo inteiro e de lá pegar um voo para casa.

Demorei quase quatro horas pare chegar à capital da Escócia, já estava escuro quando estacionei e caminhei em direção a concessionária para pagar o aluguel do carro.

Entreguei o meu cartão de crédito para a moça, no guichê de atendimento e ela sorriu para mim, o que me fez soltar um tímido sorriso de volta. Não um cheio de intenções, como eu era acostumado a distribuir, mas um que dizia o quanto eu me sentia quebrado.

Ela, aparentemente, pareceu entender e devolveu o meu cartão. — Se o senhor correr consegue o próximo voo – comentou.

Eu agradeci e segui para o balcão da companhia área e não tive dificuldades de encontrar um bilhete disponível.

Quando o avião começou a taxear na pista, eu me senti destruído por sentir que eu estava deixando algo muito importante para trás. Fechei os olhos quando já estava no ar e me lembrei do sorriso genuíno da minha melhor amiga.

Então, eu soube. Deixei uma parte do meu coração na casa do lago.

~.~

Três dias haviam se passado desde o meu ultimo encontro com Bella e eu sentia todo o peso daquela situação em cima de mim, como se eu carregasse toneladas. Foquei a minha atenção no trabalho, mesmo que tivesse que reler várias vezes o mesmo parágrafo das centenas de documentos que eu tinha que analisar.

Eu teria uma audiência amanhã e queria vencer, então, toda a raiva que eu sentia de mim, eu descontaria no tribunal. Não sairia de lá com uma derrota, não por ter um super ego, mas por saber que sou muito bom no que eu faço.

— Você precisa ir para casa – Jéssica disse, entrando na minha sala com um copo de café nas mãos.

Dei de ombros e continuei a leitura dos documentos, fazendo algumas anotações de argumentos que eu usaria na audiência. Minha secretária colocou o café em minha mesa e saiu sem dizer nada.

Eu não queria ir para casa, queria manter meus pensamentos focados no trabalho, então isso me pouparia de ouvir qualquer discurso de que eu estava destruído vindo de amigos próximos. E isso incluía comentários de Alice.

Eu sabia que ela estava brava comigo por eu ter ido atrás de Isabella, entretanto, eu não me arrependia disso. Nem por um segundo.

Desviei a minha atenção e me levantei, caminhando um pouco por meu escritório e parei em frente a minha janela, totalmente de vidro, o que me dava uma vista privilegiada da cidade. Eu podia ver os jovens se divertindo e rindo com amigos e suspirei.

Caminhei até a porta, abrindo-a, me deparando com Jéssica sentada em sua mesa, digitando algo freneticamente.

Soltei um pequeno sorriso, agradecendo aos céus por ter alguém tão fiel como Jéssica, que não me julgara quando contei a ela o que aconteceu, mas eu também a ouvi falando com Bella.

— Jess – chamei-a e ela parou de digitar para me olhar — Já está tarde, você pode ir, se quiser.

Minha secretária assentiu, porém não se mexeu. Ela deu de ombros no minuto seguinte e voltou a digitar.

Entrei novamente em minha sala e fiquei observando as luzes noturnas da cidade, me lembrando o quanto eu fui feliz.

— _Ah, Edward, você pode terminar de ler essas leis amanhã – Isabella comentou, me puxando pelo braço — Você vai mesmo me deixar sair com Alice, sem a mínima proteção? – ela perguntou._

 _Bingo! Ela sabia mesmo tirar a minha concentração. Eu jamais a deixaria sozinha._

— _É claro que não – respondi — Então... – olhei-a — Onde você gostaria de ir?_

 _Bella sorriu para mim através do espelho, arrumando o cabelo._

— _Eu não sei ao certo, mas Allie quer ir a um pub – minha amiga disse, dando de ombros — Ingerir um pouco de álcool._

— _Ela, não você – falei, cruzando os braços — Sobre o álcool, quero dizer._

 _Bella se virou e me fitou — Quase te confundi com o meu pai – disse sarcástica — Aí eu me lembrei que você não é, então, tanto faz, né?_

 _Suspirei e descruzei os braços._

— _Eu só estou dizendo que você nunca se deu bem com bebidas – comentei — Então, já que nós dois não queremos passar o resto da noite em um banheiro, eu segurando o seu cabelo e você vomitando, podemos evitar o álcool e toda a questão que envolva agulhas e hospitais._

— _Você fica realmente uma fofura com essa cara de preocupado – Bella disse, puxando a minha camisa em direção a ela, me abraçando — Tudo bem - disse encostando sua cabeça em meu peito — Podemos andar um pouco, então?_

 _Abracei-a de volta, sentindo o meu coração aliviado por mantê-la em segurança — Claro – respondi — Podemos dar uma volta ao longo do rio Liffey – expliquei._

 _Bella não se mexeu e continuou na mesma posição._

 _Aquele parecia um bom plano._

Despertei dos meus pensamentos e abracei o meu próprio corpo, como se sentisse frio. Eu foquei a minha atenção no trabalho para tentar manter as lembranças longe de mim, porém não fui capaz de conter o sorriso.

Naquela época tudo era fácil, eu parecia ser tão mais responsável que a minha melhor amiga, que não desgrudava de mim nos corredores da faculdade. Tantas vezes fomos confundidos com um casal por causa da nossa conexão e sempre ríamos disso.

 _Olha só o que você fez com a sua vida, garoto!_

Ouvi o meu celular tocando e puxei-o do meu bolso, olhando o identificador de chamadas antes de atender.

Lauren chamando.

Ignorei a ligação e devolvi o aparelho ao meu bolso e continuei observando as luzes, os jovens e a alegria deles. Era quase surreal perceber que um dia eu fui como eles e que agora eu simplesmente não sabia mais como arrumar a minha vida.

O celular voltou a tocar e eu respirei fundo.

Caminhei até a minha cadeira e puxei o meu terno, vestindo-o. Eu tinha que começar a arrumar todas as minhas burradas e isso envolvia Lauren.

Eu sentia que nada disso deveria ter começado e que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. Quer dizer, eu estava bêbado, então, deveria ter esclarecido as coisas com Lauren antes de chegar a tudo isso.

Tanta coisa poderia ter sido evitada se eu, ao menos, tivesse atitudes de homem. Ao que parece, eu agia como a porra de um adolescente inconsequente.

Passei por Jéssica e sorri para ela, segurando a chave do meu carro, determinado a resolver tudo o mais rápido possível e, aparentemente, minha secretária também percebeu e assentiu em minha direção.

~.~

Apertei a campainha pela segunda vez, ouvindo passos em direção a porta, que logo foi aberta. Lauren sorriu para mim, mostrando todos os seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

— Oi – ela me cumprimentou.

— Oi – respondi — Posso entrar? – perguntei, de braços cruzados.

— Claro – ela respondeu, finalmente, me dando passagem para entrar em seu apartamento.

Caminhei até a sala e me sentei no sofá e a encarei.

— Liguei para você – ela comentou — Como você não me atendeu durante a última semana, eu liguei para o seu escritório e Jéssica me disse que você estava viajando – ela explicou.

— Sim – confirmei — Estava na Escócia, percorrendo algumas cidades – expliquei — Porém, não vim aqui para falar disso.

Ela assentiu, seus cabelos loiros um pouco bagunçados — Tudo bem.

Eu me mexi um pouco por Lauren estar com um perfume estranho, eu sabia que não era o dela, mas ignorei esse fato. O assunto que me trouxe aqui era muito mais sério.

— Lauren – comecei — Eu não atendi suas ligações apenas por estar viajando – comentei — Eu... Nós – apontei para nós dois — Tudo isso começou do jeito errado.

Lauren franziu o cenho e me encarou — O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou.

Abri a boca e voltei a fechá-la. Eu não queria magoá-la, mas eu sentia que, no fundo, nossos destinos não estavam entrelaçados.

— Quero dizer que... – parei, respirando fundo — Que esse relacionamento começou do jeito errado – sussurrei — Quer dizer, aquela noite foi realmente muito boa e eu gostei, mas...

— Mas? – ela perguntou, me encarando, eu podia ver frieza em seus olhos.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa — Eu não queria ter feito aquele pedido – falei — Eu não queria um relacionamento, não como o nosso.

— Edward – ela continuava me encarando — Você está terminando comigo?

Fiquei calado por vários minutos, pensando na melhor maneira de responder a essa pergunta, porém a verdade estava muito evidente para nós dois.

— Estou – respondi — Eu estou terminando.

Aquilo pareceu nos rodear por muito tempo e eu sentia que já não carregava um peso tão grande, embora a situação ainda fosse complicada.

— Você falou com ela – minha ex-namorada afirmou.

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo. Eu não queria mais mentir, afinal, já tinha magoado muita gente durante o processo.

— A Escócia... – ela divagou — Você não viajou a trabalho, viajou para falar com ela.

— Eu nunca disse que tinha ido a trabalho, Lauren – argumentei — Sim, eu fui atrás da Bella, por mais absurdo que seja – expliquei — E a verdade é que eu magoei a minha melhor amiga com algo tão...

— Por nós, Edward – me cortou — Isabella vai ter que aceitar o fato de que ela não é a única mulher da sua vida.

— Eu a beijei – contei.

Lauren levantou e começou a caminhar pela sala, de um lado para o outro.

— Depois de ter saído daqui, na manhã seguinte... – falei — Eu fui até ela e a beijei.

Lauren parou de andar e me olhou, com raiva.

— Eu sinto muito – me desculpei — Não queria magoar nenhuma de vocês duas, mas, no fim, acabei machucando-as e eu sinto muito.

— Você – apontou para mim, algumas lágrimas presas em seus olhos — Você é apaixonado por ela! – acusou.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação, não querendo estragar ainda mais o que eu tinha feito.

— Deus... – ela sentou ao meu lado, segurando a cabeça com as mãos — Você é um bastardo – acusou.

— Eu sou – afirmei — Você pode me xingar do que quiser, Lauren, mas eu não posso mais continuar com esse relacionamento – expliquei — E eu tinha que te dizer isso – levantei, caminhando até a porta.

— Eu vi quando Bella entrou... – ela disse às minhas costas — E eu te beijei – confessou.

Virei e a encarei — Então isso te torna uma pessoa pior do que eu – respondi — Embora tudo isso só tenha acontecido por eu não ser capaz de pensar coerentemente – balancei a cabeça em negação — Então, é, obrigado por destruir a minha vida.

Ela me olhou, seus olhos brilhando de raiva — Ela é tão simples... – argumentou — Eu sou linda na frente dela.

— Ela tem coração – respondi, antes de abrir a porta e sair.

~.~

 _Dias atuais..._

Oito meses se passaram até eu perceber que Bella jamais voltaria para casa e isso doeu como o inferno. Nós nunca mais nos falamos e eu sabia que ela mudara de número, já que eu tentei ligar para ela algumas vezes.

Nesses oito meses, Lauren nunca parou de tentar algo mais e eu sempre me esquivei de suas investidas, porém tinha fracassado na última depois de receber a notícia devastadora de que Isabella se mudara para Londres.

Ela não queria mais me ver, não queria falar comigo e eu a entendia. De verdade.

Após isso, eu entrara novamente em um relacionamento com Lauren, tentando seguir adiante, mesmo ainda amando a minha melhor amiga.

 _Deus, quando foi que eu me tornei essa pessoa horrível?_

Joguei a minha cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na minha cadeira, realmente cansado com o rumo dos meus pensamentos, mas voltei a levantar assim que ouvir a voz do meu melhor amigo invadindo o meu escritório, com uma Jéssica de olhos arregalados em suas costas.

— Hey – ele me cumprimentou, enquanto eu assistia a cena se desenrolar bem na minha frente.

— Eu disse a ele que você estava ocupado – minha secretária se defendeu — E que ele não poderia entrar.

Encarei Emmett, que estava com o distintivo preso em sua calça, à mostra, aliás, meu amigo adorava exibi-lo por aí para ter acesso livre em qualquer lugar sempre que quisesse. Arqueei a minha sobrancelha para o sorriso sarcástico que ele jogou para cima de mim.

— Tudo bem – falei para Jéssica — E já que você gosta de invadir o meu trabalho, fala logo o que te trouxe aqui.

Emmett se jogou em meu sofá de couro, que ficava à frente da minha mesa, encostado à parede, com uma folga que só o arrogante do meu melhor amigo tinha.

Percebi que ele não falaria nada na frente de Jéssica, embora ela fosse uma das pessoas que sabia qualquer coisa sobre mim e, por isso, dispensei-a para que ela voltasse à sua mesa, mas instruí a não me passar nenhuma ligação.

— Já sei o que é – fiz uma careta — Aposto que Alice contou para Rosalie, que contou para você.

— É – ele afirmou — E eu vim aqui saber o que você tem na cabeça, seu idiota.

— Eu não preciso que você me deixe mais confuso – reclamei, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, o cotovelo em cima da minha mesa.

Ele deu risada, levantou-se e sentou-se na cadeira do outro lado da minha mesa, mas que ficava de frente para mim.

— Na verdade, eu esperava que você negasse – ele anuiu — Mas já que você não negou, creio que você foi idiota o suficiente para magoar Bella só mais um pouquinho.

Suspirei, derrotado — É, eu fui – balancei a cabeça em negação de um lado para o outro — Eu não sei mais como foi que me enfiei nessa situação.

— Deixa de ser tapado, Edward – Emmett bateu fortemente em cima da minha mesa antes de levantar, ele estava furioso e eu não tirava a sua razão — Você é mestre na arte da covardia - eu ouvi meu melhor amigo caminhando pelo meu escritório, de um lado a outro, como um leão enjaulado.

Eu sabia que aquela fúria era direcionada a mim.

— Eu não sei se foi o certo, mas... – sussurrei — Naquele momento, fez algum sentido para mim – expliquei — Só que agora, parece tão...

— Não! – Emmett me cortou — Não fez sentido, então, me ajuda a entender, Edward – falou, parando perto da janela — Por que diabos você mandou o convite? – perguntou — Cada vez mais você age como um estúpido – reclamou.

Eu odiava quando Emm me fazia parecer um garoto imaturo, o que sempre acontecia, mesmo na época da faculdade.

— Eu sei – sussurrei.

Minha cabeça doía, porém, Emmett tinha razão. Foi uma completa estupidez envolver Isabella em toda essa confusão.

— E aquele cartão? – Emm rugiu, raivoso — Você é um completo idiota, Edward – xingou — Eu juro que vou entender se Bella passar por aquela porta e meter a mão na sua cara!

Olhei para o meu amigo e suspirei, ele parecia assustador com os braços cruzados e olhos castanhos brilhando de raiva.

— De verdade, cara, você é um burro! – disse, sentando no meu sofá de couro.

— Eu... – parei e respirei fundo — Eu sei que sou tudo isso que você me acusou, Emm, e eu te odeio por me mostrar o quanto eu sou um idiota estúpido, mas – puxei meus cabelos, nervoso — Eu a convidei...

— Para ter certeza que nada vai acontecer entre vocês – Emmett rugiu.

— Porque eu não quero me casar! – confessei — Eu não quero – deixei a verdade sair.

Emmett piscou algumas vezes, abriu e fechou a boca como um peixinho e jogou a cabeça para trás, com ainda mais raiva, eu o conhecia bem para afirmar.

Fiz uma careta, descontente. Eu sabia que Emmett jamais me deixaria sair do escritório sem explicar o que essa confissão significava e eu nem sabia se estava preparado para comentar.

Abri a boca para falar, porém, antes que alguma palavra escapasse, Jéssica entrou em minha sala com um sorriso irônico e um envelope nas mãos.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para a minha secretária, enquanto ela colocou o documento em cima da minha mesa, deu de ombros e saiu, com seus olhos me dizendo " _Você está ferrado, Cullen_ ".

E, de fato, eu estava. Porque dentro daquele envelope poderia estar o destino da minha vida. Olhei-o e vi palavras espalhadas como _Londres_ e _Isabella Swan_.

Mordi o lábio, indeciso entre abrir ou não, enquanto Emmett levanta do sofá, puxa-o de mim e abre, evitando, assim, um trabalho que eu teria.

Meu amigo despeja o conteúdo em sua mão, desdobrando um papel, que fez com que ele soltasse um sorriso travesso.

— Cara – ele colocou o que segurava em minha mesa — Lembre-me de pedir essa garota em casamento – sorriu.

Mesmo que o tom fosse de brincadeira, eu senti o meu peito rugir de ciúmes. Jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse, mesmo que eu tivesse que socar o meu melhor amigo.

Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, meu coração cheio de raiva e isso não impediu que Emmett soltasse uma sonoro gargalhada, ecoando por todo o meu escritório.

— Você é um estúpido, Edward – riu — O maior que eu conheço – continuou rindo — De casamento marcado e morrendo de ciúmes de outra mulher.

Dei de ombros, não queria responder. Peguei o que ele colocou em cima da mesa e senti um vento gelado na espinha ao perceber que um dos objetos era a passagem aérea que eu tinha enviado para Isabella, seguida de um bilhete.

 _Eu não preciso disso. Use-a em sua lua de mel._

 _Com carinho._

 _Bella._

Suspirei, derrotado e frustrado, sem saber se isso significava que ela não vinha ao casamento. Faltava duas semanas até a cerimônia e ela me manda seu bilhete aéreo de volta.

 _Que merda isso quer dizer?_

Olhei para Emmett, que estava sentado novamente em meu sofá, me observando e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e senti vontade de bater a minha cabeça na madeira da minha mesa.

— Quero que você responda algumas perguntas – meu amigo começou — Qual o seu sonho de felicidade? – perguntou — Você achar que casar com Lauren vai te fazer feliz?

Por que Emmett sempre fazia as perguntas difíceis? Ele sabia a resposta para todas essas perguntas.

— Você sabe as respostas – argumentei.

— Sei, mas eu quero ouvir de você, Edward – cruzou os braços — O que é que vai te fazer feliz?

Apoiei minha cabeça em minha mesa, fechei os olhos e comecei a pensar em uma vida com Lauren, em construir uma família e seguir adiante com a minha vida, em comemorar anos de casamento e ficar feliz quando ela me contasse sobre a gravidez do nosso primeiro filho... E nada aconteceu. Meu coração não disparou, não senti borboletas na barriga e nem qualquer outra merda que as mulheres costumam falar quando estão apaixonadas.

Levantei a cabeça, chocado e encarei o meu melhor amigo.

— Eu não posso fazer isso – confessei — Não posso me casar.

Ele sorriu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Agora, você sabe o que deve fazer.

Sim, eu sabia. E a minha felicidade estava em Londres, com uma certa garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos e um coração partido. Mas o meu também estava e eu sabia que se quiséssemos poderíamos nos perdoar e ter uma vida juntos.

— Eu vou para Londres – contei, olhando o bilhete aéreo em minhas mãos — Não posso mais evitar... É Bella quem eu quero.

Emmett sorriu e eu também.

Eu só queria que não fosse tarde demais para entregar o meu coração.

* * *

 **Algumas pessoas me questionaram se essa fanfic vai mesmo ter um final feliz, isso é, um final Beward.**

 **Sim, ela vai e é por isso que esse POV do Edward é primordial.**

 **Talvez vocês achem que ele está sendo novamente estúpido, mas vejo que ele finalmente decidiu tomar alguma atitude.**

 **Ele vai atrás dela em Londres o/**

 **Outra coisa que eu quero dizer é que Mike não entrou na fanfic por acaso e se vocês forem espertinhas, vão descobrir o motivo ;)**

 **Agora me contem o que acharam.**


	10. 9 - Destinados

**Ah, quase não dá para acreditar que finalmente consegui escrever esse capítulo com tudo que eu queria que acontecesse.**

 **E, no próximo capítulo, voltamos para o último capítulo, que será no ponto de vista do Edward.**

 **Talvez eu o divida em duas partes porque também quero adicionar um POV da Bella.**

 **Espero que realmente gostem de tudo o que acontece aqui e entendam a menina Bella 3**

 **Apesar de tudo, o coração dela é enorme.**

 **Também quero dizer que essa versão nova da fanfic está ficando bem do jeitinho que eu queria, com capítulos maiores e com as coisas acontecendo como eram para acontecer.**

 **Não que a primeira versão seja ruim, é ótima, mas essa possui alguns detalhes que não tinham na antiga, então estou amando escrevê-la.**

 **Logo mais trago o próximo capítulo com muita, muita, muita emoção.**

 **Até lá ;)**

* * *

 **9 – Destinados**

 **Bella POV**

Quando entrei na faculdade, eu estava morrendo de medo por me aventurar em algo totalmente novo, mais do que isso, não queria ter o meu coração quebrado.

Eu me lembro cada palavra da minha despedida e o quanto eu sentia que, a partir daquele dia, jamais seria a mesma pessoa. Mamãe me fez prometer que eu ligaria para ela se qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Eu revirei os olhos, afinal de contas, estava indo morar na Irlanda com meu irmão e meu melhor amigo, então, é claro que nada aconteceria comigo. Eles jamais deixariam que qualquer pessoa me magoasse...

Naquela época, meu coração estava tão quebrado, eu acabara de perder vovó apenas meses depois de vovô e eu sentia que respirar seria impossível, eu achava que estava entrando em um buraco escuro e que jamais sairia de lá.

Eu sorria quando tinha que sorrir e gostava de fingir que estava tudo bem só para não ouvir sermões desnecessários, embora eu imaginasse que não era exatamente uma boa atriz.

Hoje, é claro, eu pensava diferente.

Porque eu voltara para o mesmo lugar do início da faculdade.

Encarei o telefone por longos minutos, mordendo meu lábio inferior, incapaz de tomar uma decisão, não pelo fato de não querer falar sobre mim e sim porque eu não podia me esconder para sempre.

Suspirei, soltando meu lábio e peguei o aparelho, disquei os números tão conhecidos por mim e esperei tocar uma centena de vezes antes que a outra pessoa atendesse.

Não que eu quisesse fazer isso, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos eu precisava desabafar.

Talvez Jazz entendesse o que eu estava sentindo, porém ele contaria tudo para Alice e, definitivamente, não queria e nem precisava dos conselhos dela.

— Filha? – mamãe perguntou do outro lado da linha.

Fechei meus olhos e soltei o ar que eu segurava. Eu sentia a falta dela e ouvir aquela voz parecia amenizar toda a dor que eu estava sentindo. Era doce, a mais bela do mundo, a que eu realmente queria ouvir agora.

Para ela, eu poderia, sem nenhum remorso, mostrar a minha alma.

— Oi mãe – sussurrei, emocionada — Você pode falar agora? – perguntei.

— Na verdade – ela parou — O que aconteceu, filha?

Uma lágrima traiçoeira desceu pelo meu rosto, o que me fez limpá-la, violentamente. Eu não queria mais chorar, não queria mais essa tristeza profunda em meu peito.

— Eu me apaixonei – sussurrei. Ouvi quando ela deixou algo cair no chão e me senti péssima, muito mais do que estava agora. Eu não podia mais guardar tanto para mim — E a minha vida se tornou um desastre, mãe – expliquei.

— Meu bem – mamãe falou carinhosamente — Imaginei que quando você me ligasse seria para falar das próximas férias – riu — E eu ficaria feliz em preparar o seu quarto, contaria ao seu pai que em algumas semanas a nossa filhinha estaria em casa.

Mais lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Quando foi que eu me tornei alguém tão fechada e reservada? Quando foi que eu deixei de falar com mamãe e papai?

 _Deus, o que eu tinha feito com aquela menina de sorriso fácil?_

— Eu sinto muito – me desculpei — Isso faz algum sentido? – perguntei.

— Baby – ela disse melodiosamente — Não precisa dizer que sente muito – completou — O que você sente é... Maravilhoso.

Então, eu não podia mais e soltei o primeiro soluço.

— Não, não é, mãe – constatei — Eu achava que eu pudesse conviver com isso sem ter o meu coração dilacerado, então, tudo foi acontecendo e agora eu simplesmente não posso mais.

— Bebê, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Eu sabia que logo nós duas estaríamos chorando.

E, talvez amanhã mamãe aparecesse em minha porta e me fizesse confessar tudo o que eu andava escondendo dela nos últimos anos.

Comecei a contar os eventos dos últimos anos e o motivo de eu ter me mudado para Londres, além, é claro, do convite que eu recebera há alguns dias do meu irmão.

— Eu estou tentando sobreviver a tudo isso – confessei — E, ao mesmo tempo, parece que tudo vai cair em cima da minha cabeça – comentei — Quer dizer, quando foi que eu perdi o controle de tudo?

— Filha – mamãe suspirou — Você vai me odiar no próximo minuto, mas...

— Eu sei – cortei-a — Eu sei o que você vai dizer – limpei as minhas lágrimas com a manga da blusa — Eu odeio estar nessa posição, sem saber o que eu vou fazer.

Eu podia ouvir o choro baixo dela, embora ela quisesse que eu não percebesse. Meu coração se quebrou por um instante.

— Filha, talvez fosse a hora de dar um tempo – explicou — Abrir o seu coração para outras possibilidades.

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Eu não posso – confessei — Talvez jamais possa porque, em algum momento, vou acabar magoando alguém e eu não quero ser como Edward, mãe – contei — Eu não quero ser alguém como ele.

Essa era a verdade.

Talvez eu pudesse mesmo reconstruir a minha vida com Mike, mas isso me tornaria alguém como Edward.

E, honestamente, não queria isso para mim... Nunca mais.

~.~

Conversar com mamãe foi reconfortante e amenizou um pouquinho toda a dor que eu estava sentindo. Nós até demos boas risadas quando ela me contou o que papai aprontara nos últimos meses.

Ouvi a campainha e me levantei, andando até a porta para me deparar com Mike, flores, um sorriso e uma garrafa de vinho.

— Foi daqui que solicitaram SOS Pé na bunda? – ele perguntou, arqueando levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

Balancei a cabeça, deixando escapar um leve sorriso, com a atitude do meu amigo.

— Não sei se mato Jazz agora ou mais tarde – dei de ombros — Mas isso faria da minha melhor amiga uma viúva – sorri — Entra Mike.

Ele entrou em meu apartamento, colocando a garrafa de vinho na mesa de centro, olhando para o envelope que eu tinha largado ali no dia anterior e me olhou.

Então eu o encarei e dei um pequeno sorriso, afirmando que estava tudo bem, embora eu soubesse que isso era uma grande mentira, porém eu precisava que meu mais novo melhor amigo acreditasse em mim.

— Eu trouxe vinho – ele disse, quebrando o clima tenso que se instalara na minha sala.

— Eu vi – falei — Só que eu preciso te dizer que essa não é uma boa ideia – resmunguei — A minha última experiência com vinho não foi das melhores.

— Sério? – ele perguntou zombeteiro, sentando no meu sofá — Agora, eu quero saber.

Bufei e sentei-me no outro sofá, tentando afastar a lembrança.

— Envolvia muito vinho, Emmett e a sua capacidade absurda de ser engraçadinho, Edward e um jogo – expliquei.

Mike deu risada.

— Não sei se consigo te imaginar jogando verdade ou desafio bêbada.

— Hey! – exclamei — Eu não disse que estava bêbada – reclamei — E nem que se tratava de verdade ou desafio.

— Bem – ele deu de ombros — Esse é o único jogo que eu jogaria bêbado e que não me traria boas lembranças depois.

Eu ri.

— Adolescentes! – dissemos juntos, dando boas risadas.

Quando paramos de rir, eu admitira que aquela lembrança não tinha sido tão ruim, embora fosse o começo dessa confusão enorme.

 _Era verão e estava quente lá fora, Edward queria sair para passear, porém eu estava indisposta por causa do calor, então pedi uma pizza e disse a ele que poderia sair, se quisesse._

— _Você acha mesmo que vou te deixar aqui sozinha? – perguntou — Tudo bem – deu de ombros._

— _Tem certeza? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha — Será que Emmett vai entender? – fiz uma careta — Ele já não gosta muito de mim._

 _Edward parou e me olhou assustado._

— _O que? – perguntou, piscando três vezes._

— _O que sobre o que? – perguntei, desviando o assunto, dando de ombros._

— _Bella, que história é essa? – perguntou — Quer dizer, é claro que Emm sempre reclama da sua mania de ser certinha, mas..._

— _Eu ouvi quando ele reclamou de mim, Eddie – confessei — Quero dizer, ele disse aquele dia para Jasper, enquanto vocês esperavam por mim e Alice._

— _Bella, eu..._

— _Não, tudo bem – cortei-o — Vocês acharam que eu não ouvi porque eu voltei para o quarto para apressar Allie e fingi que estava tudo bem e..._

 _Edward caminhou até mim, puxando meu corpo para o seu, me abraçando._

— _Você deveria ter me contado – falou — Não foi um comentário feliz – explicou — E eu disse isso a Emmett na festa._

— _Você não precisa explicar – sussurrei, me afastando dele — Para mostrar que tudo foi deixado para trás, liga para ele e o convide a vir aqui comer pizza._

 _Edward me olhou desconfiado, mas fez o que eu pedi._

 _Só que eu me arrependi completamente daquilo quando decidimos jogar verdade ou desafio. E eu torci, energicamente para que eu não fosse pega por Emm._

— _Olha! – Alice riu — Isso vai ser interessante!_

 _Naquela altura, meu irmão, Alice e Emmett já estavam bêbados, Edward estava alegrinho e eu fingia beber vinho porque eu odiava, bem como detestava qualquer derivado de uva._

— _Verdade ou desafio? – Emmett perguntou em minha direção._

 _Suspirei._

— _Verdade – escolhi, embora soubesse que aquilo seria a minha destruição._

— _É verdade que você é apaixonada por Edward? – perguntou zombeteiro._

 _Então, todos pararam o que faziam e olharam em minha direção, em expectativa._

— _Não quero responder isso – falei._

— _Então é desafio – Jasper declarou contente._

 _Balancei a cabeça em afirmativa, olhando para Edward, que me encarava com uma expressão triste._

— _Que tal você beijar o Eddie ali? – Emmett sugeriu._

— _O que? – perguntei, arregalando os olhos, com o coração batendo forte._

 _Edward riu, levantou e fez sinal para Emmett se afastar._

— _Não é uma coisa tão ruim – sorriu, sentou ao meu lado, colocou as duas mãos em meu rosto e colou seus lábios aos meus._

 _No começo, eu fiquei sem reação, porém, acabei me entregando ao momento e devolvendo aquele beijo._

— Ele não se lembrou depois? – Mike perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmativa — Os malefícios de bebidas alcoólicas – brinquei.

— Ele é um idiota! – Mike resmungou.

Eu tinha que confessar que, apesar de tudo, Mike era um excelente amigo. Além disso, essa foi uma das melhores surpresas que eu tive ao me mudar para Londres.

Voltar para a Irlanda seria uma possibilidade, é claro, no entanto, isso me afastaria de Mike e eu acho que não estava preparada para isso, do mesmo jeito que eu não estava quando decidir deixar a minha história com Edward para trás.

— Hey – ele reclamou — Eu sei para onde esses pensamentos estão indo e hoje eu não quero drama – falou — Se eu quisesse, estaria assistindo novela mexicana.

Eu ri de seu comentário.

— Até porque a minha vida quase se compara a uma, não é? – comentei — Só que sem a parte do final feliz.

— É! – ele resmungou — Entretanto, o final feliz só não chegou porque você não quis.

Suspirei. Mike era um excelente amigo, com certeza, porém tinha cometido o erro de se apaixonar.

— Mike, eu não estou...

— Eu sei Bella – devolveu, me cortando — E eu não estou te cobrando nada, apenas estou aqui para te tirar dessa depressão que eu sei que você se enfiaria se eu não estivesse tocado a sua campainha.

— Sabe... – comecei — Eu espero que um dia você encontre alguém tão incrível quanto você, capaz de te fazer feliz – desejei — De verdade.

Ele levantou e veio para o mesmo sofá que eu estava e levou as mãos ao meu rosto, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás.

— Alguém já te disse que você é uma ótima pessoa? – Mike perguntou, com um sorriso de lado — Eu fico muito feliz por você desejar que eu encontre alguém, mas, primeiro eu preciso superar essa coisa louca que eu sinto... Essa coisa que me puxa em sua direção, Bella.

Meu coração disparou com as palavras de Mike, então, eu joguei meu corpo para trás porque meu amigo estava perto demais.

Ele segurou a minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto, então, antes que eu pudesse evitar seus lábios estavam nos meus, revivendo lembranças que eu me esforçara para deixar no meu inconsciente.

Empurrei o corpo de Mike com violência para longe de mim, me levantando do sofá, encarando-o.

— Você prometeu! – quase gritei — Você me garantiu que jamais aconteceria sem a minha permissão – eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Bella, me desculpa – ele disse — Foi... Foi... – gaguejou — Foi mais forte do que eu.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, fechando os olhos, enquanto as palavras de mais cedo se embaralhavam na minha cabeça.

— Eu não quero ser como ele – sussurrei — Por favor, não me torne uma pessoa como Edward – pedi — Por favor, Mike.

Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou forte — Você jamais será como ele, Bella – sussurrou.

Eu encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o seu cheiro e a temperatura de seu corpo, então deixei que lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto e parassem na camisa de Mike. A dor voltando ao meu peito tão forte quanto antes.

— Bella – ele pediu, afastando o meu corpo, segurando o meu queixo, fazendo que eu o olhasse — Eu preciso me desculpar por isso, é claro, não queria te fazer chorar.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmativa, entendendo o lado de Mike e voltei a apoiar a minha cabeça em seu peito.

— Obrigada por me entender – agradeci — Sempre vou ser grata por isso – afastei meu rosto de seu corpo, olhando para seus olhos azuis.

— Edward é um cara de sorte, Bella – afirmou — Vocês dois, no fim, estão destinados um ao outro e, em algum momento da vida dele, vai perceber isso – comentou — Eu só desejo que não seja tarde demais porque eu odiaria ter que quebrar a cara dele por você – sorriu — Não que essa não seja a minha vontade.

Eu ri, imaginando a cena.

Mike se afastou de mim, porém segurou a minha mão e me fez sentar.

— Sabe, eu estive pensando – comentou — Não existe nada mais reconfortante do que mandar os nossos demônios para o inferno, de onde nunca deveriam ter saído, por isso... – pegou o envelope em cima da minha mesa de centro e puxou o convite — Nós vamos fazer exatamente isso.

Eu abri a boca para falar, contudo, voltei a fechar tentando entender o que Mike queria dizer.

Meu amigo então rasgou o convite ao meio e depois mais um pouco até que o convite se tornara nada mais que pedacinhos de papel jogados no meu tapete.

— Você sabe de algum casamento? – perguntou — Porque eu realmente não sei de nenhum – sorriu.

Eu encarava meu amigo, boquiaberta.

— Vamos seguir adiante, Bella – disse — E no futuro, eu prometo, você vai rir de toda essa situação – disse.

Eu deixei um sorriso escapar, olhando para o monte de papel totalmente rasgado.

— Cumpri a minha função hoje – disse — Então, eu vou indo.

Nós caminhamos até a porta e abracei meu amigo, agradecida por tudo, mas principalmente pelo fato dele não me odiar.

Ele devolveu o meu gesto e deu um beijo em meu rosto, o que me fez sorrir, então, abri a porta para ele sair.

No minuto seguinte, me senti em queda livre, com a respiração descompassada.

Edward estava ali, na minha porta, olhando para mim e Mike.

 _Oh, merda!_


	11. 10 - Essencial

**Voltei com a primeira parte do último capítulo para vocês!**

 **Eu o dividi em dois porque queria dar um final para Lauren e gostaria que vocês soubessem o que Edward sentiu e, bem, espero que apreciem.**

 **E não me matem 3**

 **Nos vemos em breve com um último POV da menina Swan.**

 **xoxo**

 **Quel**

* * *

 **10 – Essencial**

 **Edward POV**

Eu era apenas um garoto quando deixei escapar para mamãe que eu a amava e, naquela época, não parecia tão vergonhoso dizer algo como isso. Eu me lembro que, alguns minutos após a minha declaração, ela sorriu e me abraçou, agradecendo por ter um filho tão carinhoso.

Naquele dia, sorri e prometi que jamais a aborreceria.

Só que agora eu decepcionara tantas pessoas, especialmente Isabella.

Eu não esperava que minha melhor amiga me perdoasse, porém precisava dizer a ela o que eu deveria ter dito antes da nossa situação se complicar. E tudo porque, apesar de tudo, me tornara tão covarde quanto os homens que eu defendia em um maldito tribunal.

Que Deus me ajudasse porque eu me sentia completa e irrevogavelmente perdido.

Eu estava pronto para finalmente consertar todos os meus erros, o que incluía ter duas conversas que mudariam a minha vida para sempre.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, checando se não esquecera nenhum documento. Fechei a mala e olhei em volta, recordando momentos felizes que essas paredes testemunharam durante a faculdade.

Fechei os olhos e desejei com todas as minhas forças que tudo terminasse bem.

 _Por favor, Bella, apenas me escute!_

Não sei qual seria o resultado da conversa com Isabella, embora meu coração batesse descompassado, com um pouco de medo e frustração por perceber tarde demais qual era a mulher certa para mim.

Meu maior erro foi não ter visto o que estava bem a frente do meu nariz. Quer dizer, nós havíamos nos beijado antes, quero dizer, houve algo antes de eu ter me envolvido com Lauren.

Talvez se eu tivesse contado a Bella que eu me lembrava daquele beijo nada disso tivesse acontecido, porém eu também não podia colocar todas as minhas expectativas sem saber os sentimentos dela.

 _Por que tudo precisava ser tão complicado?_

Peguei minha mala e caminhei até a porta, descendo as escadas pelo fato de não ter tanta paciência para esperar o elevador. Meu carro não estava na garagem, pois tinha estacionado na frente do meu prédio já que seria uma parada rápida.

Desativei o alarme e abri o porta-malas, porém quando a luz do sol ressoou, eu vi algo brilhar chamando a minha atenção. Peguei o objeto para ver o que era e quase não acreditei.

Coloquei minha mala ali e o fechei, caminhando em direção ao lado do motorista, onde fiquei e me concentrei no objeto que eu segurava.

— _Ah, Edward, eu não quero uma festa – Isabella reclamou — Elas são terríveis e, mesmo assim, eu não conheço tantas pessoas para convidar._

 _Estávamos no sofá da sala do apartamento que dividíamos conversando sobre o aniversário dela, então, eu ri de sua birra e baguncei o seu coque mal feito._

— _Isso significa que eu vou comprar um presente caro – falei, dando de ombros._

 _Bella me encarou, seus olhos faiscando._

— _Isso também não – ela argumentou — Não sei qual a necessidade de você pegar no meu pé sobre isso – reclamou — Além disso, eu não gosto de ser popular, nem de pessoas que eu desconheço bagunçando a minha casa._

 _Dei de ombros e ri de sua careta._

— _A casa que também é minha, você quer dizer – brinquei._

 _No entanto, o sorriso que ela tinha em seu rosto há alguns segundos já não estava mais lá, então, deixei o meu se apagar também._

— _Sobre isso – Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior — Acho que vou me mudar – anunciou._

 _Arregalei os olhos com aquela informação e senti meu coração bater mais rápido._

— _O quê? – sussurrei._

 _Bella deixou o ar escapar e me encarou com aqueles olhos escuros._

— _Eu acho que vou me mudar – anunciou novamente._

— _Mas... – comecei a argumentar, porém fui cortado antes de terminar o que eu queria dizer._

— _Não estou dizendo que será amanhã, Eddie – disse — Mas já chegamos ao meio do curso, então, às vezes, eu me sinto uma intrusa que priva o melhor amigo de ter uma vida social adequada para um garoto da sua idade._

 _Respirei fundo, buscando ar._

— _Isso... Isso... – gaguejei — Se for pelo que Emmett disse no outro dia, eu..._

— _Não, Edward – ela falou suavemente — Emmett não foi o responsável por essa decisão, porém me ajudou a tomá-la – explicou — Em breve você vai se apaixonar por uma garota incrível e vocês começarão um relacionamento, eu não quero me sentir responsável por atrapalhar isso._

 _Deus, essa história só ficava pior._

— _Do que você está falando? – perguntei, querendo gritar._

 _Aliás, eu estava a um passo disso._

— _Estou falando que logo chegará a hora de termos nosso próprio espaço._

Pisquei, despertando da lembrança e encarei a chave que um dia fora dela.

Eu não fazia ideia de como o objeto fora parar em meu porta-malas e nem há quanto tempo estava lá, porém desconfiava que escapara das mãos de Bella enquanto ela colocava suas malas em meu carro, no dia de sua mudança.

 _Que irônico_.

Guardei-a no bolso da minha camisa e me concentrei na direção do carro. Rodei a chave e ouvi o motor ser ligado, então ajeitei-me e manobrei para fora da vaga.

Eu tinha muito a fazer.

* * *

Estacionei o carro e encarei o prédio, respirando fundo. Eu me sentia um avalanche que passou por cima de Isabella, destruindo sua vida e que agora faria o mesmo com Lauren.

Por mais que eu odiasse ter sido um covarde, era bem verdade que estava em um relacionamento com Lauren nos últimos anos e, por esse motivo, desenvolvi certa empatia e carinho pela minha noiva, embora amasse com todo o meu coração outra mulher.

Abri o porta-luvas e puxei de lá o meu molho de chaves, peguei o celular e desci, sem ativar o alarme do carro.

Sorri para Clint, que me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto eu caminhava até os elevadores esperando-o para que chegasse ao apartamento da minha noiva. No processo, puxei o anel de noivado do meu dedo, guardando-o no bolso.

Assim que cheguei ao andar de Lauren, caminhei até a porta certa e coloquei a chave na fechadura, deparando-me com a sala impecavelmente arrumada, entrei e fechei a porta, estranhando ao encontrar roupas jogadas por todo o corredor.

 _Espera, aquilo era uma camisa de homem?_

Ignorei a pilha de roupas, mas segui a trilha que levava ao quarto da minha noiva, abrindo a porta, encontrando-a, saindo de sua suíte, vestida em seu roupão. Lauren, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

— Edward, que susto, baby! – disse me encarando com uma expressão assustada — O que está fazendo aqui?

Olhei para Lauren, abrindo a boca para dizer que precisaríamos ter uma conversa, no entanto, meus olhos se desviaram para a porta do banheiro, encontrando um homem de olhos azuis, cabelos compridos e loiros saindo de lá.

 _O destino era mesmo um filho da puta!_

— Oi, James – cumprimentei, desviando meus olhos para a minha noiva, descobrindo que ela estava nervosa de me ver em sua casa, mas por estar ali com outro homem.

— Edward – Lauren chamou a minha atenção em desespero — Eu posso explicar, não é isso que...

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, me sentindo um estúpido por não ter visto o que estava bem à minha frente por todo esse tempo. Ela estava de cabelos molhados, saindo do banheiro e James com uma toalha enrolada no quadril, então, por mais absurdo que fosse, isso só queria dizer uma coisa.

— Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, Lauren? – perguntei.

Ela olhou para mim e depois para James, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Por anos – confessou, soltando o ar que segurava — Não era para você saber assim e...

— Você me traía e, mesmo assim, se casaria comigo? – perguntei, encarando-a, sentindo todo o carinho que eu sentia por ela indo embora.

— Por favor – pediu — Eu posso te explicar e...

— CHEGA! – gritei — Eu queria estar bravo com você – contei — Queria quebrar a sua cara, James, mas isso faria de mim uma pessoa muito pior do que vocês dois – expliquei e, então senti as primeiras lágrimas — Você acabou com a minha vida, Lauren – acusei — Você magoou a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo e, mesmo assim, eu ainda fiquei do seu lado – balancei a cabeça em negativa — O que me torna um monstro por te perdoar mesmo quando você admitiu que viu Bella naquele restaurante.

— Bella? – James se meteu em nossa conversa — O que Isabela tem a ver com isso?

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos porque se ele falasse o nome de Isa novamente, eu juro que seria capaz de perder todo o meu controle e socar a cara dele.

— Edward – Lauren ignorou o amante e começou a chorar, porém aquilo não me afetou — Era a primeira vez que eu tinha um relacionamento, não podia deixar sua melhor amiga acabar com uma coisa legal que estava acontecendo entre a gente.

— Chega, Lauren! – pedi — Por favor, não fala mais nada – dei dois passos para trás.

— Você precisa me ouvir – ela pediu, dando passos em minha direção e segurando a minha camisa com as mãos — Por favor, eu...

Eu segurei em seus passos, afastando-a de mim e suspirei cansado, mas no fim, acabei deixando uma gargalhada nervosa sair.

— Sabe, eu deveria imaginar que uma coisa dessas acontecia – analisei — Porque eu fui um porco com a melhor pessoa que eu já tive na vida, então, qual o motivo que o destino tinha para ser bom comigo, não é? – refleti — Isso entre nós foi um erro, Lauren, eu jamais deveria ter feito esse pedido estúpido, então faça o que você acha melhor – dei de ombros — Isso entre a gente acabou – revelei — Eu não quero me casar, nunca quis.

Lauren começou a soluçar, porém, aquilo realmente não me tocava mais, afinal, eu tinha sido seu fantoche por todo esse tempo.

— Você vai atrás dela, não é? – Lauren perguntou, passando do desespero a raiva em minutos — Sabe, era melhor ela ter morrido naquele dia em um maldito acidente, quem sabe assim você tiraria essa mulher da cabeça.

Dei dois passos rápidos, agarrando os braços de Lauren, olhando-a com raiva.

— Nunca mais repita isso – rosnei — Você entendeu?

— Você vai machucá-la, Edward – James resmungou — Solte-a.

Tirei minhas mãos daquela mulher com força e ela caiu no chão de seu quarto.

— Eu te odeio, Lauren – declarei — Odeio com toda a minha força – falei, puxando meu anel de noivado do meu bolso, jogando contra ela e saí, deixando-a caída no chão.

Ouvi quando ela se levantou e saiu correndo atrás de mim, porém eu era mais rápido e tinha a vantagem. Só não queria ter uma briga pior, eu disse a ela tudo o que fora capaz e agora eu estava, definitivamente, indo embora.

E dessa vez eu saí para nunca mais voltar.

* * *

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu desconfiava que tivesse que parar e me acalmar já que eu precisava chegar em segurança a Inglaterra. Com surpresa, notei que eu já me encontrara nas imediações do aeroporto, por isso, dei algumas voltas procurando uma vaga que pudesse entrar.

Assim que achei, estacionei o carro sem me importar se tinha seguido algumas regras de baliza, encostando a cabeça no volante, com o motor ainda ligado e respirei fundo, deixando o ar entrar e sair.

 _Por Deus, eu não precisava de uma maldita crise de ansiedade!_

Ouvi alguém batendo no vidro do meu carro e levantei a cabeça, me deparando com um grupo de pessoas, que pareciam ser estudantes e baixei o vidro.

— Senhor – uma garota, de aproximadamente dezessete anos, que eu desconfiava ser a mais nova, me cumprimentou, com uma expressão preocupada — Você está bem?

Não, eu não estava nada bem, o destino estava devolvendo tudo de ruim que eu aprontara nessa vida, porém não queria admitir isso para um estranho.

— Estou – respondi, forçando um sorriso.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou — Nós podemos chamar alguém e...

— Estou realmente bem - girei a chave do carro, desligando o motor, ignorando o que aquelas pessoas falavam e saí, pegando a minha mala no porta-malas, mas tocado com a solidariedade.

Caminhei até o balcão da companhia aérea e despachei a mala, esperando não ter que usar todas aquelas roupas que eu levava. Eu havia me preparado para passar um mês em Londres, porém torcia que Isabella voltasse para casa comigo.

Esperei a chamada de meu voo, batendo meus pés no chão, tamborilando os dedos em meus joelhos porque em menos de duas horas eu estaria em Londres.

 _E que Deus me ajude!_

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido de ansiedade e saudade por finalmente ver a minha melhor amiga depois de tanto tempo de separação. Porém, por outro lado, as imagens daquela maldita tarde não saíam da minha cabeça, embora eu desconfiasse que tudo fora culpa daquele pequeno objeto brilhante que achei mais cedo em meu carro.

 _Nós andávamos pelo apartamento, não tão distante do que dividíamos, Isabella analisava cada espaço, procurando uma imperfeição. Por mais que ela quisesse se mudar, eu sabia o que isso custava a nós dois, por isso, permaneci calado apenas observando-a._

— _O que você acha? – ela perguntou com um olhar reflexivo, esperando a minha opinião._

 _Dei de ombros e preferi ser honesto, de qualquer forma._

— _Acho que tudo isso é desnecessário, Bella – contei — E que o nosso é perfeito para nós dois, então, eu acho que essa procura é completamente idiota – sorri._

 _Bella, por sua vez, bufou._

— _Acontece que nós somos amigos, gênio – explicou, revirando os olhos — O que você acha que a sua futura namorada vai achar ao chegar a sua casa e me encontrar deitada confortavelmente em seu sofá?_

 _Revirei os olhos, cansado de ter novamente a mesma discussão._

— _Nosso sofá, Bella – reclamei — Nossos pais se empenharam em deixar aquele apartamento com a nossa cara e, além disso, eu prometi que eu te protegeria por aqui..._

— _Acontece que eu cresci, Eddie – constatou — E essa hora chegaria para nós dois mais cedo ou mais tarde._

— _Acho que percebi isso – resmunguei._

 _A corretora de imóveis voltou de seu telefonema muito importante, dando um sorriso simpático para a minha melhor amiga, que eu sabia ser muito mais falso do que o cabelo de Rosalie._

— _Então, gostou? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, sendo bem sugestiva, para falar a verdade._

— _Eu não sei – Isabella respondeu reflexiva — Ele parece bom, mas eu não tenho certeza sobre a iluminação e..._

— _Ah querida – a mulher riu, fazendo um sinal de que aquilo não passava de uma besteira — É só contratar alguns decoradores – explicou — E esse lugar logo estará do jeito que você sempre quis._

 _Eu abri a boca em choque, desacreditado. Nós éramos universitários, pelo amor de Deus. Em que mundo aquela mulher vivia?_

 _No entanto, ao encarar a minha melhor amiga, eu soube que ela realmente pensava no assunto._

— _Nós vamos analisar a proposta e entraremos em contato – anunciei — Agradecemos a disposição em nos mostrar o local e..._

— _É esse! – Bella me cortou — Eu vou ficar!_

 _Então, arregalei os olhos e mordi meu lábio inferior para segurar a minha desaprovação, afinal de contas, Isabella estava feliz, então, eu não estava disposto a tirar isso dela._

 _Nem por um minuto._

— Senhor? – senti alguém tocando o meu ombro e voltei a realidade, encontrando uma moça com um coque perfeito, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis na minha frente, vestida em um uniforme formal da companhia aérea — Você é Edward Cullen?

— Sou eu - respondi, confirmando a identidade.

— O seu voo – ela indicou o telão — É a última chamada, senhor – relatou — Se você não correr, não conseguirá embarcar.

Olhei para a tela que ela apontava, percebendo que ela realmente tinha razão. Levantei-me agradecido por aquela atitude e sorri, peguei meu documento e bilhete em meu bolso e caminhei em direção a área de embarque do aeroporto.

O destino, finalmente, estava ao meu lado.

Eu podia sentir.

* * *

Duas horas depois, eu estava em Londres, já havia anoitecido e só por esse motivo decidi ir para o hotel para tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Pouco depois, eu iria atrás de Isabella e torcia com todas as minhas forças para que ela não batesse a porta na minha cara.

Porque, obviamente, eu merecia.

Eu sei que poderia ser tarde demais para nós dois, porém eu gostaria que ela soubesse que seria minha melhor amiga pelo resto de nossas vidas, afinal, Bella foi a minha salvação.

Quando eu tinha oito anos e papai e mamãe tiveram uma briga séria, Bella estava lá para me deixar chorar, então, quando tudo ficou bem, nós rimos juntos e eu me senti um idiota por ter tanto medo do que poderia acontecer.

Ou ainda quando eu tinha dez anos e zerei na prova de espanhol e Bella me disse que essas coisas acontecem com qualquer pessoa.

Ou ainda quando fiquei de fora do time de basquete por ser magro demais.

Ela sempre esteve ali por mim, então, por que eu não pude fazer o mesmo?

Poucos meses antes da formatura, nós tivemos uma pequena discussão sobre o baile e, então, horas depois descobri por Jazz que a Senhora Swan estava em um maldito hospital lutando pela vida.

Eu não tive coragem de me desculpar e nem de olhar para Bella, então, eu não estive lá quando ela mais precisou de mim. Quando veio a notícia do falecimento eu abracei minha melhor amiga durante o funeral sem dizer nada.

Essa amizade sempre funcionou de um jeito estranho.

Agora, eu sabia, o sentimento já estava lá e nós fomos cegos demais para conseguirmos entender e enxergar.

Eu encarei o prédio em que Isabella morava, deixando o ar sair de meus pulmões.

Estava tão orgulhoso por ela ter conseguido sobreviver ao último ano sem se enfiar em uma maldita depressão. Deus, ela era tão mais forte, muito mais do que eu pensava.

Eu caminhei em direção aos elevadores, acenando para o porteiro, que deu de ombros. No fim, estava impaciente demais para esperar e fui para as escadas, chegando com uma velocidade impressionante àquela porta.

 _Deus, eu sentia tanta a falta dela_.

No entanto, antes que eu fosse capaz de bater, a porta se abriu e eu a vi, em uma roupa casual, ela estava sorrindo, porém também tinhas algumas poucas lágrimas.

Então, havia também um homem em toda a equação.

Eu encarei os dois, tentando encontrar algum vestígio do que ele realmente era na vida de Bella, afinal de contas, um ano inteiro havia se passado desde a última vez que nos vimos.

— Edward! – ela deixou escapar.

Sorri, mesmo que tenha sido um bem pequeno comparado aos que eu tinha dedicado a ela.

— Oi, Bella – respondi.

O homem desconhecido, então, se fez presente e tocou em seu ombro chamando a atenção da minha melhor amiga.

— Qualquer coisa me liga – piscou — Eu te vejo amanhã, no hospital.

Fechei as minhas mãos em punhos, querendo tirar as mãos dele de perto dela, meu coração sendo dominado pela raiva e ciúmes.

 _Um ano se passou_ , meu subconsciente me lembrara.

— Até amanhã, Mike – ela se despediu, vendo-o caminhar para os elevadores.

Eu encarava aquela cena como um espectador, sem conseguir agir e nem dizer nada até que Mike se foi e Isabella me olhou.

Deus, como eu consegui viver tanto tempo sem aqueles olhos?

Porque antes que ela fosse capaz de dizer qualquer coisa ou de bater sua porta em minha cara, eu a puxei para um abraço apertado, cheio de saudades e outros infinitos sentimentos.

— Eu senti a sua falta – falei em seu ouvido, emocionado.

Ela, obviamente, se assustou com o meu brusco movimento, porém, em menos de dois minutos, ela devolveu o abraço e encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

Eu estava pronto para ter a conversa mais difícil da minha vida, entretanto já não sentia mais medo.

Porque, eu sabia, eu sentia que nossa história ainda tinha uma chance. Naquele abraço, eu não me preocupava com o tal Mike.

— Eu te amo, Bella – sussurrei — Deus, eu amo você! – apertei-a em meus braços.

Logo, eu senti as lágrimas dela molhando a minha camisa. Movi minha cabeça para olhá-la, enquanto minha melhor amiga fez a mesma coisa.

Nossas testas se colaram, nossos olhos não se desgrudavam.

— Perdoe-me – falei baixinho — Eu sei que não mereço depois de tudo o que te fiz passar, mas... – parei, engasgado com tudo o que eu sentira nos últimos minutos — Mas, agora eu sei que foram o que me levaram para longe de você e... – suspirei — Eu preciso de você, então, por favor, me perdoa – pedi.

Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, como cachoeiras, e eu me odiei por ser responsável pelo sofrimento dela.

— Por favor – pedi novamente — Por favor – implorei.

Eu precisava dela para respirar, ela era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, então, por mais que eu esperasse que ela não me perdoasse, também torcia para que não fosse tarde demais. Isa era o elemento surpresa, essencial para que eu fosse feliz, embora eu só fosse capaz de enxergar isso agora.

 _Por favor, Deus, não deixe que seja tarde demais!_

Ela se moveu, tirando seus olhos dos meus e, logo sua testa, depois me empurrou para longe, o que me fez soltá-la.

— Nós estamos no hall, Edward – disse, limpando as lágrimas com a maga da blusa.

Eu senti meu coração se partindo. Talvez fosse realmente tarde demais para nós.

Havia um homem em sua vida...

Que não era eu!


	12. 11 - Perdão

**Chegamos ao final dessa fanfic :(**

 **Não acho que o final ficou do gosto de vocês, mas dei o meu melhor o/**

 **Então me contem o que acharam ;)**

 **Logo nos vemos em DyR**

* * *

 **11 – Perdão**

Uma das lições que aprendi durante esse último ano certamente foi a de que perdemos muito tempo planejando o nosso futuro, deixando passar momentos importantes, pequenos gestos como aquela vez em que mamãe fez vovô se vestir de Papai Noel por eu ser muito pequena para descobrir que essa figura natalina nada mais era do que uma invenção capitalista que fazia crianças felizes.

Ou ainda aquela vez que mamãe colocou leite para o bom velhinho e, quando eu não estava olhando, tomou para que eu achasse que tinha sido uma boa garota e que nós recebemos a visita especial.

Ou ainda quando eu disse que queria aprender a andar de bicicleta e papai nos levou para fora para satisfazer meu desejo. E, por alguns minutos, eu tive a contagiante sensação da liberdade... E me machuquei.

Teve também uma tarde, há muitos anos, que eu achava que estava preparada para sair sozinha com um garoto. Então, eu me arrumei, fiz uma maquiagem que, por Deus, tenho vergonha de lembrar e sofri a minha primeira decepção.

Em todos esses pequenos momentos, Edward estava lá.

Por isso, nos últimos meses, desde que eu recebera o maldito convite de casamento, me tornei uma pessoa mais pensativa, embora estivesse machucada com tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Edward costumava ser o meu melhor amigo, o cara que sempre estava lá para me proteger e me consolar quando eu mais precisava, ele sempre sabia o que me dizer, então, onde foi que nos perdemos?

— Nós estamos no hall, Edward – limpei a garganta e repeti novamente.

Eu vi a mágoa em seus cristalinos olhos quando meu melhor amigo deu dois passos para trás.

— Eu... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer, com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Peguei em seus braços fortes e o puxei para dentro do apartamento, empurrando a porta, que fechou com força. Então, eu finalmente o encarei, disposta a deixar tudo sair, por mais que isso me machucasse como o inferno.

Sentei em meu sofá, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, encarando o convite daquele maldito casamento todo rasgado, enquanto Edward ficava parado, talvez em choque ou só pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses.

— Eu não deveria ter vindo – meu amigo sussurrou, depois de alguns minutos.

Eu, no entanto, levantei a cabeça, encarei-o e explodi simplesmente porque não aguentava mais aquilo. Era tão difícil lidar com o fato de que, em alguns dias, perderia meu melhor amigo para sempre.

— A porra do seu problema, Edward, é fazer suposições – cuspi — E achar que está tudo bem quando isso não é verdade – respirei — Eu estou tão cansada e, honestamente, não tenho mais forças para lidar com isso... Com toda essa história.

Meu amigo, pela primeira vez na vida, se assustou com a minha explosão e arregalou os olhos.

— Se você tivesse me falado naquele dia como se sentia, você saberia que era recíproco e, supostamente, estaríamos planejando o nosso casamento ou morando juntos, como fizemos quando entramos na faculdade – quis afastar as lágrimas — Só que você... – parei, com vontade de gritar.

Eu queria dizer que ele tinha estragado tudo, mas essa foi uma situação que nós dois criamos, então, de quem era realmente a culpa?

— Eu só não queria acabar com a nossa amizade – murmurou.

Eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade, porém isso não me impedir de soltar uma risada nervosa, cansada.

— Poxa vida, que irônico, não é? – zombei — Porque olha só onde paramos – ri — Comigo sendo enganada bem no dia do meu aniversário e, não, por mais que você me diga que não foi a sua intenção, aquelas imagens jamais sairão da minha cabeça – revelei — Na verdade, eu acho que não devia nem estar te dando esse tipo de explicação.

— Bella, me escuta – ele pediu — Apenas me escuta!

Precisei parar e respirei fundo.

— Lauren sabe que você está aqui? – perguntei desconfiada.

— Deus! – saiu de seu transe, vindo até mim, ajoelhando-se a minha frente e tocando minhas mãos — Você não está ouvindo? – perguntou desesperado — Eu sei que as minhas decisões do passado foram ruins, Bella – argumentou — Mas eu jamais apareceria aqui para dizer que eu te amo se estivesse com Lauren – declarou — O que eu tinha com ela foi... Um erro.

Engoli em seco, olhando em seus olhos, procurando alguma mentira, não encontrando nada mais que sinceridade ali. Eu o conhecia desde que éramos um bebê, não podia e nem queria estar enganada.

 _Tinha sido mesmo um erro?_

— Do que você está falando? – sussurrei um pouco mais calma.

— Estou falando que acabou, Bella! – revelou — Não há mais casamento, eu não vou me casar! – anunciou — Eu simplesmente não posso... – sussurrou — Eu não posso fazer isso com nós dois, não sentindo o que eu estou sentindo – balançou a cabeça em negativa — Então, por favor, eu preciso que você me perdoe.

Chegamos, enfim, a palavra que definia toda a nossa história, embora eu não pensasse muito nela nos últimos tempos.

 _Perdão_.

Eu era capaz de perdoá-lo por tudo que acontecera entre nós dois? Quer dizer, por mais que não quiséssemos, o tempo havia passado e eu nem mesmo sabia se ainda tinha um melhor amigo.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando colocar todos os meus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem para me proteger, eu já não podia e nem aguentava sofrer por uma história que eu nem sabia se daria certo. No entanto, em todos os meus flashes de memória, em todos os pequenos momentos, Edward esteve lá. Por fim, eu tive a minha resposta.

— Nós dois erramos, Eddie – murmurei, abrindo os meus olhos e o encarei — E se você precisa que eu te perdoe, também preciso que você me devolva o mesmo sentimento – expliquei — Eu deveria ter feito mais, como te ouvir, por exemplo – sorri sem humor — No entanto, deixei que a mágoa me cegasse.

Para que nós dois nos perdoássemos, era preciso que deixássemos todos os nossos erros e magoas irem embora e, para isso, tinha que ser sincera e falar tudo o que guardei por anos.

— Eu juro que... – ele começou, mas eu o cortei.

— Eu só não confio em Lauren – confessei — Você não conhece a verdadeira essência dela como eu conhecia e não lidava com as escapadas dela dentro do hospital – contei — Você não estava lá, lidando com vidas o tempo todo, enquanto ela simplesmente se enfiava dentro da primeira sala vazia com alguns enfermeiros e outros médicos.

— Você sempre foi certinha demais, Bella – disse sorrindo, dando de ombros — Porém, descobri isso da pior forma possível – fez uma careta.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha como se estivesse ordenando que ele me contasse logo.

— Você é realmente assustadora quando me olha assim – respirou fundo, soltando o ar — Nos últimos dias, eu não tinha certeza se queria mesmo me casar – contou — É, existe mesmo aquela crise de incerteza antes de todo o evento acontecer – e sentou sob seus pés — Alice fez ameaças quando soube que eu havia enviado o convite e, então, eu comecei a pensar no futuro pelo fato de não me sentir um _noivo_. Jazz não atendia meus telefonemas há uns dias, Emmett apareceu no escritório ao mesmo tempo em que recebi seu bilhete falando para usar a passagem que te enviei em minha lua de mel – sorriu — Percebi que queria mesmo me casar, mas que faria isso com a pessoa errada – tocou meu rosto — Eu te amo, Bella, Deus, eu te amo e eu sinto muito por não ter falado antes.

Não sabia se estava pronta para perdoá-lo, mas eu precisava tentar. Só o tempo seria capaz de nos dizer se a decisão que nós tomamos foi certa.

— Por favor – sussurrou — Por favor, Bella, me perdoa – pediu.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmativa, deixando lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto.

— Eu te perdoo – deixei a verdade sair — Por favor, não me machuque.

Edward me puxou para seus braços, apertando-me em um abraço.

Tudo parecia diferente como se a barreira que eu construí em volta de mim tivesse ruído, ou melhor, meu melhor amigo tinha a destruído.

Eu esperava que essa tivesse sido a melhor decisão para nós dois, mas também sabia que ainda havia muito a se conversar. Apesar de eu ter perdoado Edward, eu estava pronta para entrar em um relacionamento?

 _Que se dane!_

Puxei-o, grudei nossas testas, fechei meus olhos e o beijei, como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Meu melhor amigo correspondeu, puxando-me para mais perto, passando os braços por minha cintura. Permanecemos assim até que o ar nos faltasse e nós dois estivéssemos jogados no chão da minha sala.

Eu não podia simplesmente mais ser racional e tentar proteger o meu coração porque isso só afastou as pessoas que eu amava. Dessa vez, eu permitiria me entregar.

— Eu sei que não deveria te contar isso e que você deveria sofrer por toda uma vida – sorri — Só que eu te amo tanto quanto eu te amava quando tudo isso começou – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo algo no bolso de sua camisa, levei minhas mãos até lá.

Ele sorriu.

— É a chave do nosso apartamento – sussurrou — Encontrei-a no meu porta-malas quando estava colocando a minha bagagem no carro, antes de vir para cá – levou as mãos ao bolso, pegando o objeto e me entregando — Preparada para compartilhar sua vida comigo?

Balancei a cabeça em afirmativa. Eu estava feliz em começar a viver ao lado do homem que sempre amei, no entanto, sabia que teríamos vários obstáculos pela frente, que ainda brigaríamos muito para então fazer as pazes.

Eu estava preparada para viver sem amarras, sem sofrimentos, sem mágoas. Perdão realmente pode aliviar a alma daqueles que carregam um peso maior do que podem suportar.

Ter uma conversa sincera e civilizada com o meu melhor amigo foi um passo muito importante para o meu coração, que estava muito mais tranquilo. Porém, isso não foi o suficiente para impedir que Edward percebesse que eu e Mike tínhamos transformado o maldito convite de casamento em pedacinhos.

— Você não iria mesmo ao casamento? – Edward perguntou, me olhando, sério.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, querendo esquecer que, em alguns dias, ele estaria casado e, consequentemente, nós teríamos que seguir as nossas vidas.

Edward não disse nada, mas veio até mim e me abraçou, permanecemos assim por um tempo, que eu não fui capaz de contar, e me ajudou a limpar a pequena bagunça que estava a minha sala.

A última semana havia sido maravilhosa, embora eu tivesse que me dividir entre a minha rotina no hospital e a visita de Edward, nós dois tivemos momentos incríveis, havíamos ido a todos os lugares que sonhávamos em conhecer, quando mais novos.

Só que eu sabia que, por melhor que tenha sido, em algum momento, ele precisaria voltar para casa, no entanto, a Irlanda já não era o meu lar, eu não estava preparada para deixar a Inglaterra, o hospital e as pessoas que me acolheram, o que era bem egoísta.

Naquela noite, eu parecia mais preocupada do que deveria, enquanto Eddie, sentado em meu sofá, mandava alguns e-mails por seu telefone. Ele parou de digitar e me olhou, notando a minha expressão e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, largando o celular.

Eu não queria parecer fraca, mas se começasse a falar tudo que me preocupava, logo as lágrimas traiçoeiras surgiriam e eu não queria dar motivo para termos uma briga desnecessária depois de tantos momentos perfeitos.

— E só que... – parei e mordi o lábio inferior — Eu não quero nos magoar, Eddie e eu sinto que vamos fazer isso se continuarmos a conviver sem falar sobre o fato de que moramos em lugares diferentes agora – expliquei — Eu não vou voltar para Dublin – anunciei — Eu sei que é lá que meu irmão e Allie vivem agora, eu simplesmente não posso abandonar a vida que construí aqui...

— Eu jamais te cobrei isso, Bella – Edward murmurou, me cortando — E eu também jamais te pediria que abandonasse a rotina que construiu no último ano – explicou — Eu sempre serei grato a essa cidade que te recebeu quando você mais precisou e as pessoas que estenderam a mão, quando eu não fui capaz.

Balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo.

— Eu não quero que você se culpe – pedi — Por favor, Edward.

Ele segurou o meu rosto, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso, nossos olhos conectados, a respiração ofegante.

— Esse último ano serviu para me ensinar tanta coisa, Bella, e uma delas é que eu havia me desviado do caminho que eu deveria seguir, então, percebi que me tornei uma pessoa desprezível, magoando uma pessoa tão importante na minha vida – contou — Você é a minha luz, baby.

Antes que eu fosse capaz de segurar, as lágrimas deslizaram pelo meu rosto. Edward as limpou, dando um sorriso sincero.

— E você é a melhor parte de mim – disse — Então, se você não quer voltar, tudo bem – sorriu — O meu lugar é onde você estiver, o meu coração é seu, Bells, por mais clichê que isso possa parecer – abraçou-me e eu encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-me mais calma — Eu quero me casar com você – sussurrou — Quando estiver preparada, é só me dizer.

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo e permanecemos quietos, sentindo a plenitude do momento, a calmaria dos nossos corações, que, de alguma forma, estavam destinados a se amarem.

Mesmo com todos os problemas que enfrentamos para chegar até aqui, perdoar Edward me tornou uma pessoa melhor, entretanto eu sabia que isso também me faria uma pessoa insegura para o resto da vida.

E Edward aceitara conviver com isso porque o sentimento que nos unia é maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

E isso, honestamente, era o suficiente.


	13. 12 - Confiança

**É, eu sei que tinha decretado o final dessa fanfic, mas, tive um tempo para refletir sobre o meu futuro como escritora. E, a duas semanas, comecei a pensar bastante sobre o destino de O Casamento do meu melhor amigo e decidi que ela teria uma vida um pouquinho mais longa e planejei mais dois capítulos.**

 **Então, eu espero que vocês curtam a novidade! o/**

 **Porque eu amei escrever ;)**

 **Ah, quem acompanha as minhas outras fanfics, saibam que retornarei com todas. Estou escrevendo os capítulos e logo postarei. Já decretei o meu retorno para dezembro, então, sintam-se privilegiados.**

 **Curtam a leitura e, qualquer coisa, nos falamos nos reviews.**

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **12 - Confiança**

 **Bella POV**

Quando Edward apareceu na minha porta, demorei alguns minutos para acreditar que não passava de uma loucura da minha cabeça. O casamento se aproximava e eu evitava pensar no assunto pelo simples fato de não cometer nenhuma loucura. No entanto, o cara que costumava ser meu melhor amigo, largou a noiva em Dublin, veio para a Inglaterra e disse palavras tão lindas, que foi quase impossível não perdoá-lo.

Vários dias haviam passado desde o ocorrido e a nossa convivência estava sendo pacífica, mas ainda existia certa insegurança entre nós dois, especialmente da minha parte que, até certo ponto, ainda acreditava que Edward logo se cansaria e me largaria aqui. Por outro lado, o perdão estava lá, mas ainda faltava muito para amadurecer esse relacionamento. Confiança, por exemplo.

Agíamos como um casal dentro de casa, havia companheirismo entre a gente, mas ainda faltava algo que eu ainda não sabia definir. E nem Edward.

Aliás, eu sabia que ele concordava comigo, mas evitava discutir para não desgastar a relação. O problema é nosso relacionamento já havia começado cheio de problemas, embora ignorássemos esse fato.

— Então – Edward baixou o cardápio e me olhou — Acho que vou querer a opção com alcatra – lançou o seu sorriso charmoso, o que me fez arquear a sobrancelha — Deveria escolher o mesmo – sugeriu.

Balancei a cabeça, em negação.

— Não, quero a salada verde – respondi — Não como mais tanta carne como antes – informei.

Meu namorado assentiu, sem dizer nada, mas eu podia sentir a tensão construindo um muro entre nós. Então, colocou o menu em cima da mesa e me lançou um olhar triste.

— Eu... Eu não quis – tentou se explicar — Não é uma ordem, Bella! – esclareceu.

Eu sabia que não era e não queria que um momento de lazer virasse um terrível pesadelo. Fechei os olhos durante poucos segundos, voltando a abri-los depois, pedindo aos céus que uma simples informação não fosse motivo para uma discussão.

— Eu só disse que não como mais tanta carne – sussurrei — É só que, relativamente, não sou mais a mesma pessoa, Edward.

— Eu não te conheço mais! – constatou — Você ainda é a mesma, aparentemente, não mudou fisicamente, mas emocionalmente é outra pessoa, Bella, e isso me assusta como o inferno.

— Edward, aqui não – pedi — Prometo que conversaremos em casa, mas, agora, por favor, deixa esse tipo de discussão de lado – quase implorei. Nós dois vivíamos em uma eterna crise de insegurança, o que gerava discussões infantis e desnecessárias.

Deus, toda a confusão em nossa história foi causada pela falta de comunicação entre nós dois.

E lá estávamos cometendo o mesmo erro do passado.

Ele balançou a cabeça e chamamos o garçom para fazer os nossos pedidos para que, enfim, tivéssemos um almoço tranquilo. Mas a tensão era quase palpável e podia ser sentida a quilômetros de distância.

 _Quando é que isso iria acabar?_

A discussão parecia esquecida para Edward, então, caminhamos em silêncio pelas ruas de Londres, de mãos dadas, como um casal normal, mas a distância estava me incomodando desde o restaurante e eu simplesmente não podia mais lidar com uma montanha-russa emocional.

Ou nós confiávamos e acreditávamos em nosso relacionamento ou nem teríamos motivos para iniciar um, para início de conversa.

Assim que chegamos ao meu prédio, Edward encostou-se ao fundo do elevador, enquanto eu estava mais a frente, calada. Tinha certeza que ele sabia o que aconteceria assim que chegássemos em casa e, provavelmente se preparava para dizer " _Não, está tudo bem, Bella_ ".

Só que não estava!

Meu namorado sentou-se no sofá, enquanto eu me encostei no balcão que dividia a sala e a cozinha e fiquei observando enquanto ele mexia no celular, respondendo algumas mensagens que poderiam ser de qualquer pessoa.

 _Inclusive da Lauren_ , meu subconsciente ciumento me alertou.

— Isso tem que parar! – sussurrei para mim mesma, mas saiu alto o suficiente para que Edward ouvisse e levantasse a cabeça para me olhar. Eu podia ver o medo em seus orbes.

— O que você disse? – perguntou, já sem digitar o que fosse, jogando o aparelho para o lado, completamente assustado.

— Eu não posso lidar com essa guerra emocional – revelei e, tudo bem, não era a maneira mais convencional de se iniciar uma conversa séria e civilizada, mas eu estava tentando.

— Bella, eu sinto muito... – sussurrou — De verdade!

Eu acreditava nele, entendendo seu ponto de vista, mas ou ele superava a insegurança e culpa pelos erros do passado ou nosso relacionamento nunca daria certo, infelizmente.

— Confiança – murmurei — Você precisa confiar em mim, Edward! – revelei, me sentindo péssima por chegar ao ponto de precisar ter essa conversa — No último ano nos afastamos porque nós dois precisávamos desse tempo, mas isso não quer dizer que ainda somos as mesmas pessoas – falei — Eu mudei e você também, então é mais fácil aceitar isso de uma vez ou pararmos agora antes que...

— Não! – ele me cortou, levantando-se e dando passos até estar bem próximo a mim — Não, Bella! – pediu desesperado, puxando-me e me abraçou, seu queixo apoiado em minha cabeça — Você não pode fazer isso!

Edward era mais alto, então eu não enxergava, mas sentia água caindo em meu cabelo, podia afirmar que as lágrimas estavam lá. Eu aproveitei aquele momento de paz e devolvi o afago.

— Por favor – pediu — Não faz isso! – disse choroso.

Eu respirei fundo e dei dois passos para trás e olhei em seus olhos encantadores, que, assim como eu desconfiava, estavam molhados.

— Calma, Edward – pedi — Não estou dizendo que há uma decisão formada, apenas que essa guerra emocional que provoca um patético distanciamento entre a gente precisa acabar ou não teremos motivos para continuarmos juntos, entende? – expliquei — Eu sei que o que aconteceu sempre vai te incomodar e eu não estou dizendo que também não me sinta assim, mas não podemos mudar nossas ações do passado – falei — É só que...

— Você me conhece tão bem, Isabella – revelou, me cortando — Mas eu te machuquei, por livre e espontânea vontade, embora você não veja dessa forma – declarou — E isso te tornou uma mulher tão forte, e ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente – destacou — Perceber essas pequenas mudanças é como levar um soco no estomago porque costumávamos ser tão unidos – riu — Como é que deixamos acontecer?

Edward e eu somos amigos desde bebês, antes mesmo disso, se for pensar na amizade de nossos pais, portanto, essa é uma pergunta que jamais teria alguma resposta aceitável. A antiga Isabella o culparia de todos os problemas, que começou com uma omissão e se tornou algo bem maior. No entanto, esse tempo me ajudou a amadurecer e reconhecer meus próprios erros.

— Acho que nos acomodamos – justifiquei — Estávamos felizes com a nossa amizade, Edward – reconheci — As coisas só começaram a mudar, efetivamente, quando James entrou em minha vida – dei de ombros — E, então, fomos para a faculdade, esquecemos e nos trancamos dentro de nós mesmos para nos preservar.

Edward balançou a cabeça, concordando comigo.

— Quando você disse que se mudaria e me arrastou para ver mil apartamentos diferentes – confessou — Eu sempre arranjava um defeito porque não queria te perder como companheira de quarto – explicou — A realidade era bem pior – suspirou — Eu não queria perder a convivência com a mulher que eu amava – declarou — O sentimento mudou desde então, ficou muito mais forte.

Dessa vez, foi a minha vez de concordar com o que ele dissera porque era exatamente como eu me sentia. Eu não vou negar que, naquela época, era a menina mais madura da turma, mas depois que vovó e vovô se foram, eu me tornei uma adulta. Edward, por outro lado, continuava o mesmo garoto de sempre, aquele que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos das mulheres.

— Eu queria ser capaz de esquecer o motivo pelo qual nos afastamos – admiti — E juro que, todos os dias, eu tento tirar da minha cabeça a imagem do restaurante, mas ela não se apaga – revelei — Só que eu te perdoei e não quero e nem preciso retomar esse assunto a cada nova crise de insegurança que, confesso, também é da minha parte.

— Eu só odeio olhar para você e perceber que somos tão diferentes agora – contou — Só... – gaguejou — Me assusta.

— Eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas, naquela noite do meu aniversário, eu vi, bem de perto, a morte – dei de ombros — Quer dizer, eu trabalho com isso, então é meio irônico e...

— O... O quê? – perguntou, me cortando.

Edward me encarava com olhos arregalados e assustados.

 _Droga, Bella!_

— Eu saí do restaurante, como você bem sabe e – parei, precisando contar até cinco antes de retomar — Eu estava arrasada, confusa e, principalmente, com muita raiva, então, descontei no volante – assumi — Eu não queria ir para casa porque sabia que seria o primeiro lugar em que você procuraria, fiquei dando voltas pela cidade até perceber que meu choro estava me cegando – declarei — Eu me assustei com um barulho muito alto e joguei o carro para o acostamento e, segundos depois, senti o caminhão passando por mim – falei — Eu não sei como e nem quando, mas entrei na contramão.

Não demorou muito para eu sentir Edward me abraçar como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

— Você deveria ter me contado, Bella – sussurrou, com a voz entrecortada — Ou me ligado que eu iria te buscar sem pensar duas vezes! – resmungou como o reclamão que eu sabia que ele era, mas reconheci que aquela informação fez com que ele perdesse um pouco de sua impecável calma — Eu sinto muito – balancei a cabeça, entendendo que, certamente, não se referia ao episódio do nosso almoço.

— Não quero que você transforme isso em um grande desastre – pedi — Eu só contei porque existem coisas que ficam pesadas demais para guardarmos para nós mesmos – expliquei — Nunca contei para ninguém porque meu irmão tornaria isso um inferno e, definitivamente, eu não o quero analisando cada passo que eu dou – dei de ombros — Por favor, não faça disso uma tormenta.

Edward me abraçou ainda mais forte e eu o entendia. Tivemos de passar por todo o processo de mágoa e distanciamento para entender as escolhas que fizemos, sendo as dele infinitivamente piores que as minhas, mas eu estava disposta a lidar com nosso passado e esquecer de uma vez por todas todo o mal que fiz a ele.

Então eu esperava que fosse recíproco da parte dele.

— Eu prometo tentar, Bella – disse, por fim, me afastando e olhando para mim — É só que me assustou saber disso – deu um sorriso sem humor — Se algo tivesse acontecido, eu não saberia o que fazer – declarou — Eu me sentiria muito mais culpado.

Balancei a cabeça porque eu também sentia o mesmo, além disso, se tivéssemos sido honestos desde o começo e nos arriscado mais, talvez tivéssemos evitado uma enorme confusão.

— Eu sei – abracei-o mais forte e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, escutando as batidas de seu coração, ritmadas e sincrônicas — Eu só preciso que confie em mim – sussurrei — De resto, resolvemos aos poucos.

Eu não precisava ver, mas sabia que ele estava assentindo. Nossos problemas não se resolveriam sozinhos e Edward também tinha essa percepção, embora fosse o mais cabeça oca de nós dois.

— Eu sei – ele beijou os meus cabelos — Eu confio em você, Bella – sussurrou.

Eu sabia que sim, nosso relacionamento seria construído aos poucos, no dia a dia, como se estivéssemos nos reconhecendo e reconectando. Eu o amava e, finalmente, sentia que podia dar certo, se deixássemos o passado para trás, afinal aprendemos com ele a grande lição de nunca menosprezar os sentimentos dos outros. Isso me tornou alguém muito mais tolerante e emocionalmente saudável.

— Eu também confio em você – olhei para ele — Só me diz que nunca mais passaremos por essa distância, por favor – implorei — Eu não quero mais chutar o seu traseiro para longe de mim, embora saiba que sua vida ainda está em Dublin.

Edward segurou o meu rosto, nossos olhos se colaram, como imãs.

— Eu te disse uma vez, Bella, e não faz muito tempo... – respirou fundo — A minha vida está onde você estiver – reafirmou — E se eu precisar recomeçar, tudo bem – deu de ombros — Além disso, eu já falei com a Jessica sobre transferir o escritório para cá – deu de ombros — Boa parte da mudança chega ainda essa semana, então, eu preciso de um apartamento e...

Antes que ele fosse capaz de terminar eu o puxei para perto de mim por sua camisa e o beijei, de uma forma quase selvagem, o que me obrigou a me afastar um pouquinho para que o ar entrasse em meus pulmões. Eu não pude evitar um sorriso com aquela informação.

Ele fora capaz de abdicar de sua carreira muito bem construída na Irlanda para arriscar tudo na Inglaterra, o que faz de mim uma namorada eternamente grata por ter o amor desse homem.

— Você pode ficar aqui até se organizar – informei — Não que estejamos pulando etapas e indo morar juntos, é só até...

— Obrigado por isso, Bella – meu namorado disse, acariciando meu rosto e colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás — Eu te amo – declarou — E eu vou ser eternamente grato por ter o seu perdão – finalizou.

Assenti, incapaz de deixar as minhas lágrimas longe dos meus olhos.

— Eu também te amo, Edward – respondi — Tanto! – completei.

— Obrigado por isso também – sussurrou, olhando em meus olhos e limpando uma lágrima da minha face, depois beijou a minha testa. No entanto, sua expressão mudou, tornando-se séria, de repente — Nós não vamos pular etapas, mas... – suspirou, o que me fez arquear a sobrancelha — Casa comigo?

Eu arregalei os olhos, completamente surpresa com aquele pedido inusitado, ainda mais vindo de Edward, que acabara de sair de um noivado.

— O... O quê? – gaguejei.

— Casa comigo? – perguntou novamente, olhando para meus olhos com aquele sorriso galanteador que era marca registrada dele.

E, inferno, eu não queria aceitar porque era tudo muito recente, por outro lado, eu era capaz de imaginar uma vida ao lado dele e esse pensamento fez meu coração bater mais rápido. Então, eu soube a resposta.

— Caso – afirmei, o que fez nós dois sorrirmos — E nem pense em me tirar do chão, Edward! – empurrei-o — E com a condição que não apressaremos nada, ok? – me permiti estabelecer as regras — Não será amanhã, ou no próximo mês, ou no outro – murmurei — Quando estivermos preparados para essa união, conversaremos e decidiremos que, finalmente, chegou a hora.

— Por mim, tudo bem – disse — E, mesmo assim, eu não tenho um anel – reclamou.

— A chave do apartamento que dividimos está com você, certo? – perguntei e ele assentiu — Por todos esses anos, ela sempre esteve com você – dei de ombros — Isso significa alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu.

— Que você se casará com o seu melhor amigo! – brincou, para depois, dar de ombros.

Balancei a cabeça, em afirmação.

— Vou ao casamento do meu melhor amigo – garanti — E, dessa vez, a noiva sou eu! – pisquei.

E, sim, significava alguma coisa. Ele sempre teve a chave do meu coração.

 _Maldita verdade do inferno!_


	14. 13 - Todos os dias de nossas vidas

**Ho, ho, ho! Feliz Natal!**

 **Desejo a todos que me acompanharam até aqui um natal cheio de luz e um 2018 repleto de novas conquistas ;)**

 **Como eu disse anteriormente, planejei mais dois capítulos para a fanfic, como se fossem bônus e esse daqui é o último. Eu adorei tanto contar essa história de amor que, em resumo, tem muito de mim. E um pouco de ficção.**

 **Um dia conto a verdadeira história para vocês!**

 **Logo mais trago o epílogo para que vocês amem ainda mais esse casal.**

 **Ah, escutem a música do capítulo. Ela é linda e foi muito bem selecionada e me contem nos reviews se amaram.**

 **A tradução dos trechos citados no capítulo estão nas notas final, portanto, LEIAM!**

 **Beijos natalinos.**

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **13 – Todos os dias de nossas vidas**

 **Edward POV**

Quando eu era criança, costumava achar nojentos os momentos em que mamãe e papai demonstravam algum afeto um pelo outro, o que mudou na minha adolescência, ainda mais depois que eu descobri o que realmente sentia por Isabella Swan, embora fosse imaturo o suficiente para dizer em voz alta.

Bella, ao contrário de mim, tinha amadurecido muito mais rápido que eu. Ela precisou lidar com a morte dos avos, precisou de muita força de vontade para sair da depressão. Todos nós nos preocupamos, então, eu concordei em ir para Nova York só para ficar de olho em suas emoções.

Pelo menos, era a desculpa que eu tinha dado a Jazz, quando aceitei viajar com sua irmã. E, meu santo Deus, aquelas férias tinham sido fundamentais para nós dois, para a nossa história, afinal de contas, ela confessara, em uma festa que tinha se apaixonado por mim.

Mas nós dois havíamos bebido e eu tive tanto medo de estragar tudo! Por isso, fingi – desesperadamente - não me lembrar de sua confissão. Bella, por outro lado, nunca tocou no assunto.

Aproveitamos para comemorar o nosso sonho compartilhado de poder estudar na Irlanda, uma coisa que planejávamos desde nosso ingresso na High School. E, Deus, eu estava tão orgulhoso por ela ter conseguido. Era, afinal, um passaporte para a sua independência, bem como o tão sonhado diploma em medicina.

Era uma manhã chuvosa quando eu recebera a minha carta de aprovação. Meus pais ficaram reticentes em aceitar a ideia de que eu estudaria na Europa e provavelmente me estabelecesse por lá. A campainha soou, eu levantei a cabeça e logo vi Isabella parada ali, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Eu fui aceita, Edward – sorriu, emocionada — Eu vou para a Irlanda!

Nossas vidas viraram de ponta cabeça depois disso. Foi muito difícil contar para os Swan que Bella moraria do outro lado do oceano em poucos meses e ainda mais complicado fazê-los entender que eu, um garoto mimado e altamente irresponsável também iria junto. Até que eu disse a Charlie que minha melhor amiga não estaria sozinha, se nós dividíssemos um apartamento.

Papai achou genial e não demorou muito para convencer a família de Bella que era o certo a se fazer. Mamãe ficou tão feliz que acreditou plenamente que, a partir dali, eu desenvolveria algum juízo e responsabilidade.

Mas, não foi bem assim. De fato, foi o que aconteceu quando eu tive que conviver naquele país estranho porque eu não me importava comigo, eu queria o melhor para Isabella. O problema foi que a nossa convivência começou a se tornar turbulenta, em poucos meses.

Isso porque a minha melhor amiga era certinha e estudiosa demais, enquanto eu queria aproveitar cada segundo das festas.

Eu não entendia, naquele momento, que Bella precisou – e ainda precisaria - estudar muito para conquistar a sua vaga. Ela tinha de ser forte para encarar tudo que a futura profissão exigiria dela no futuro. Já eu estava pouco me importando com a universidade até quase ser reprovado.

A ficha caiu quando tivemos uma das brigas mais horríveis. Eu estava chateado pelo sermão que recebera de Esme, que deixou muito claro que se eu chegasse perto de ser reprovado novamente, papai me obrigaria a voltar, então me matricularia na universidade mais próxima só para que eu tivesse alguma supervisão.

— Eu juro, Edward – Bella sussurrou cansada — Se as coisas não mudarem por aqui, eu vou embora – ameaçou.

— Você não teria coragem – ri da cara dela, motivado pelo excesso de álcool que corria em minhas veias.

Ela balançou a cabeça, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

— Onde está o cara que sempre teve um coração tão bom? – perguntou — O Edward que eu conheço jamais duvidaria de mim – acusou, saindo da sala e batendo a porta de seu quarto, deixando que eu entendesse o recado de que ela não queria que eu fosse atrás dela.

Bella tinha razão. Eu não costumava ser daquele jeito! Meu pai me educou para ser um homem, para respeitar qualquer pessoa, independente do gênero, orientação sexual ou raça, porém, tudo o que eu estava fazendo era demonstrar, dia após dia, que eu nunca deixei de ser um moleque mimado.

Fechei os olhos, cansado, e suspirei. Eu tinha sido um estúpido com ela, então caminhei até a porta do cômodo que costumava ser o refúgio da minha amiga e bati na fechadura, percebendo que estava trancada.

Não doeu, inicialmente. Eu podia ir embora agora mesmo, mas tudo mudou quando eu fui capaz de ouvir seus soluços.

— Bella – chamei — Abre a porta, por favor! – pedi, mas entenderia perfeitamente se ela não quisesse falar comigo, apesar de estar convicto de que não desistiria. Poderia falar com ela de manhã, e se ela não me perdoasse, em inúmeras outros dias — Eu sinto muito – disse alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse — Eu fui grosso, eu sei, não duvido que você sairia daqui e me deixaria afundar, é só que... – escorreguei até estar sentado no chão — Eu não quero que você vá – assumi.

As coisas pareceram continuar as mesmas depois porque Bella continuou a me ignorar até eu encontrá-la sentada, em uma tarde, admirando o rio Liffey.

Caminhei e sentei ao seu lado, disposto a abrir o meu coração.

— Eu sei que você não quer falar comigo – sussurrei, olhando para frente — Mas você não precisa evitar o nosso apartamento por minha causa.

Bella, finalmente me encarou, eu podia ver a mágoa em seus olhos.

— Eu só não quero mais viver com a pessoa que você foi aquele dia, Edward – ela explicou — Então, eu estou considerando realmente dar um tempo em tudo – deu de ombros — Eu quero muito ser médica, de verdade, mas, para que eu consiga, preciso estar sã, com as minhas emoções sob controle e isso definitivamente está fora de questão.

Eu a abracei do jeito que deu, extremamente arrependido.

— Eu também não gostei de ser aquela pessoa – anunciei — Foi só o excesso de álcool, que eu prometo não deixar mais acontecer – declarei — As coisas vão mudar, Bella.

Prometi que jamais seria a pessoa a magoá-la de novo, então, tivemos uma convivência pacífica por três anos. Eu estava no meu último ano da universidade quando ela anunciou que moraria sozinha, o que destroçou o meu coração, então, eu a apoiei. Era o que eu poderia fazer por ela.

Porque eu tinha prometido não magoá-la nunca mais. Só que lá estava eu, cometendo tantos erros, um atrás do outro, que a obrigara a abandonar a Irlanda. Eu tentava não pensar muito sobre o assunto, nem focar tanto nos nossos melhores momentos. A verdade era que eu jamais a obrigaria a voltar para Dublin e reviver todos os traumas de um passado não tão distante.

Ainda tinha dificuldades em aceitar a pessoa que eu fui – e que ainda sou – mesmo que ainda tente muito arduamente melhorar. Eu tinha sido um babaca por tanto tempo que eu chegava a me questionar se era certo continuar na Inglaterra.

Só que eu não era mais um idiota estúpido. E muito menos, tenho que admitir, um grandessíssimo covarde.

Nós éramos felizes e tínhamos, de alguma forma, estabelecido uma rotina muito boa. A dela era muito pior que a minha, com os plantões a consumindo.

Levantei meus olhos para admirar o meu novo escritório, que tinha sido inaugurado há dois dias e sorri. Meus clientes não encararam com bons olhos a mudança para Londres e Jessica me avisou, mas eu não me importava.

Não mais.

Talvez o Edward egoísta sim.

E para falar a verdade, nem Jessica se importou quando alguns deles anunciaram que não queriam mais os meus serviços e procurariam um novo advogado em solo irlandês. Talvez Jenks tivesse muito trabalho nas próximas semanas.

— Pronto para começar? – Jessica perguntou sorrindo, apoiada na porta, mas eu podia detectar o orgulho em seus olhos.

— Como nunca estive antes – afirmei.

E era a verdade. Não que eu não conseguisse me enxergar como um advogado antes, mas era em Londres que Isabella morava agora, então foi na Inglaterra que me senti em casa e isso me tornava preparado para qualquer ocasião.

Eu, finalmente, estava em casa.

* * *

Cheguei ao nosso apartamento próximo às sete da noite, já estava escuro e Isabella estava sentada em nosso sofá, segurando uma taça de vinho e de olhos fechados, com a cabeça arqueada para trás no encosto.

— Baby – chamei sua atenção, colocando minhas chaves em cima da mesa de centro — Você está bem? – perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

Bella abriu os olhos e me encarou, o que me fez perceber a vermelhidão em seus orbes. Colocou a taça ao lado da minha carteira e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

— Às vezes, eu odeio ser médica – murmurou com a voz entrecortada — Na faculdade, eu tive tantas vezes que controlar o meu emocional – eu me lembrava dessa época, foi quando toda a confusão da nossa história começou — Mas eu simplesmente não consigo ser fria e não me importar.

— Amor, todas as profissões têm o seu lado ruim – sussurrei — Eu adoro ser advogado, mas trabalhar com causas familiares me deixa tão mal, embora seja a minha especialização – contei — Quando as ações judiciais envolvem crianças, eu sinto que estou destruindo uma família, quando na verdade, elas já estão desestruturadas.

— Eu perdi um paciente hoje – anunciou — Era uma criança de três anos – explicou — E, por um momento, achei que ficaria tudo bem, que era só uma infecção simples e os remédios dariam um jeito, contudo, se espalhou tão rápido – as primeiras lágrimas surgiram — Eu perdi o controle da situação – disse se entregando ao choro.

Eu a puxei para o meu colo, apertei-a contra mim, entendendo muito de sua dor.

— Shii – cochichei em seu ouvido — Está tudo bem, amor – beijei seus cabelos — Eu estou aqui.

 **Sia - Helium**

Bella chorou contra a minha camisa, molhando-a com suas lágrimas e apertou o tecido como se o seu mundo precisasse disso. Eu, por outro lado, queria tirar dela toda a dor possível.

— ¹ _Help me out of this hell_ – ela sussurrou contra o meu peito — _Your love lifts me up like helium_ – sorri contra ela porque eu concordava que nós nos ajudávamos a suportar a dor — _Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down_ – ela continuou sussurrando — _When I've hit the ground_...

— ² _You're all I need_ – cantamos juntos porque era verdade.

Bella tinha uma mania quase absurda de ouvir música quando estava triste e, por isso, se tornou uma fã das melodias da Sia muito rapidamente. Não que eu não gostasse, meu gênero era um pouco diferente do dela, mas nós dois amávamos ouvir Helium por a letra ter muito do nosso relacionamento.

Eu não planejei em toda a minha vida amar alguém, mas tinha acontecido e Bella era todo o meu mundo, então sua dor também me atingia, por isso eu vinha lutando para ser alguém melhor do que fui no passado.

— Vai passar – falei — Eu prometo que vai – acariciei sua nuca — Eu sei o quanto dói em você perder um paciente, amor.

Bella se encolheu contra mim, deixando sua dor sair, entregue aos soluços, enquanto eu dizia a ela palavras de conforto para que minha noiva pudesse se sentir melhor, mesmo que eu reconhecesse que isso poderia não ser hoje, nem amanhã.

Mas, logo tudo se acalmaria e ela voltaria a sorrir, mesmo que a ferida nunca sarasse.

— Você é tudo o que eu preciso – cochichou e deixou a cabeça em meu peito por quase uma hora, enquanto eu a mantive apertada contra mim, sentindo o seu calor, o seu cheiro e a sua presença.

 _Deus, eu sei que não planejei, mas eu a amo tanto!_

Às vezes era demais e eu simplesmente não sabia como verbalizar o que sentia, simplesmente tentava demonstrar com as minhas ações, como agora. Eu estava tão feliz de ver a reforma do escritório finalmente entregue e tudo em seu devido lugar, porém, isso ficara em segundo plano quando percebi que a dor de Bella era grande demais para que ela lidasse sozinha.

— ³ _I never wanted to need someone_ – verbalizei — Yeah, _I wanted to play tough_ – beijei seu rosto — _Thought I could do all just on my own_ – continuei a sussurrar — _But even Superwoman_ – brinquei — _Sometimes needed Superman's soul_.

Isabella se afastou de mim por dez segundos e me encarou, limpando suas próprias lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa, porém voltar a encostar-se quando elas retornaram.

Eu soube então que a dor que minha noiva sentia não se referia apenas ao seu paciente, era muito mais profunda.

— Você pode me dizer o que quiser, amor – disse — Que eu sempre vou estar aqui para te ouvir e tentar amenizar o seu sofrimento, embora doa muito mais em você do que em mim.

Bella levantou sua cabeça, deu um sorriso triste e suspirou.

— Sua mãe ligou – informou — Nós conversamos um pouco e ela disse que sente a sua falta, portanto, ligue para ela, Edward.

Balancei a cabeça, em afirmação. No entanto, eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que essa era só mais uma tentativa de desviar o assunto e, por isso, arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Tudo bem – ela respirou fundo e ficou calada por cinco minutos inteiros — Hoje, depois que não consegui reverter o quadro do Joshua – ela mordeu o lábio — O diretor me chamou para uma conversa e me ofereceu o cargo dele no hospital de Edimburgo.

Assenti, analisando-a.

 _Nós nos mudaríamos?_

— É só que... – fez uma pausa — Vovó e vovô eram apaixonados pela Escócia, Edward – sussurrou — E mesmo que eu tenha recusado a oferta, não consegui evitar a lembrança de todas as vezes que eles falavam com tanto carinho dessa cidade.

— Bella – abracei-a o mais forte que podia — Se é pra lá que você deseja ir, então é para a Escócia que iremos – contei — Eu não me importo de recomeçar quantas vezes for necessário.

— Eu não quero ser uma diretora – confessou — Eu quero ser só uma médica plantonista – sorriu — Foi por isso que eu lutei todos esses anos – limpou as lágrimas — Mas, a ferida de não ter mais vovô e nem vovó sempre vai me machucar – confidenciou — Por isso que eu insito tanto para que seja mais próximo de seus pais.

— Eu vou ligar para mamãe, baby – beijei seus cabelos — Ia fazer isso essa semana, na realidade, mas a reforma tomou todo o meu tempo – murmurei — E, logo depois, teve a mudança da Jessica.

Bella levantou de meu colo e sentou-se em nosso sofá, deixando as suas pernas por cima das minhas. Ela adorava fazer isso e eu não reclamava nem um pouco.

— Eu ainda estou preocupada com a Jess – comentou — Ela ainda não achou um apartamento?

— Está me preocupando também – fiz uma careta — Mas ela insiste em dizer que está tudo sob controle – ironizei — É só que a Jessica é como se fosse uma irmã, baby, ela sempre esteve lá quando eu mais precisei de um ombro que não fosse o seu – ri — Nós sempre trabalhamos juntos, então, é claro que me sentiria responsável se acontecesse algo que estivesse fora do meu alcance.

Bella balançou a cabeça e, agora um pouco mais calma, parecia compreender a minha preocupação que, na verdade, era compartilhada.

— O Mike, aquele meu amigo do hospital – encarei-a e fiz a minha melhor cara impassível para esconder o meu ciúme — Ele se mudou há pouco tempo e seu antigo apartamento ainda está vazio, acho que poderia ser uma boa opção.

— É – concordei, meio discordando. Eu não queria dever algum favor ao idiota.

— Edward – minha noiva me analisou — Está tudo bem?

Eu poderia dizer que estava, mas eu prometi não mentir e não omitir mais nada para que nosso relacionamento funcionasse da melhor forma possível, portanto, precisava falar a verdade.

— Eu o odeio – admiti, mesmo que Bella não o visse como nada além de amigo — Eu sei que você já me disse milhares de vezes que jamais se envolveria com ele, mas – suspirei — Ele ainda era o cara tentando te roubar de mim.

— Por favor – pediu — Não quero e não preciso dessa discussão.

Eu assenti.

— Só quis ser sincero e deixar você saber como me sinto em relação ao Mike – expliquei — Eu não sei se um dia conseguirei superar, mesmo que pareça imaturidade da minha parte – dei de ombros.

— Eu entendo – afirmou — É quase o que eu sinto quando penso em Lauren, embora nunca chegou perto de acontecer nada perto do relacionamento que vocês tiveram – deu de ombros — Eu te contei que ele me beijou e você, assim como eu, sabe que essa foi uma consequência das nossas decisões, não é?

Assenti novamente, evitando pensar naquela época obscura para nós dois. Eu não precisava trazer o antigo Edward de volta já que, por mais que eu trabalhasse para melhorar, ele ressurgia algumas vezes e isso, com toda certeza, magoava Bella.

— Desculpa por ainda ter um pouco da pessoa que eu costumava ser – sussurrei.

— O que importa é que você está disposto a mudar – sorriu — E isso faz toda a diferença.

— Eu quero ser melhor por você – expliquei — Para você – acariciei o seu rosto — Por todos os dias de nossas vidas.

Bella sorriu e a ação fez meu coração dançar em meu peito, então, puxei do meu bolso o que eu guardara na última noite e me empenhei em manter escondido. Peguei sua mão e deslizei o anel de esmeralda, que era a pedra que Isabella mais amava.

— Agora, oficialmente minha noiva – beijei o local, sabendo que, embora os problemas aparecessem, estaríamos sempre juntos para superá-los.

E então a dor seria esquecida.

Por todos os dias de nossas vidas.

* * *

 **¹ Ajude-me a sair deste inferno / Seu amor me levanta como o hélio / Seu amor me levanta quanto estou para baixo, baixo, baixo / Quando eu cair no chão**

 **² Você é tudo o que eu preciso**

 **³ Eu nunca quis precisar de alguém / Sim, eu quis bancar a durona / Pensei que podia fazer tudo sozinha / Mas mesmo uma super-mulher / Precisa da alma de um super-homem**


	15. Epílogo

**Eu não acredito que finalmente terminei de escrever essa fanfic e, honestamente, ainda não consigo me desapegar dos personagens, tenham paciência comigo. Não desisti de contar essa estória, não completamente.**

 **Está nos meus planos alguns bônus, então, sim, podem comemorar.**

 **Além disso, poder trazer esse epílogo me dá uma louca sensação de dever cumprido.**

 **É meio insano de compreender.**

 **Eu espero, de coração, que vocês amem tanto quanto eu amei escrever.**

 **Grandes beijos.**

 **Quel.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Edward POV**

Cheguei ao escritório estressado, afinal de contas, odiava chuva e, obviamente, morava na cidade mais úmida de toda a Europa.

Ter que usar guarda-chuva era estressante e, honestamente, uma chatice.

Deveria ter me estabelecido em um escritório comercial que tivesse um estacionamento coberto para que não precisasse sair do meu carro, sem me encharcar, como acontecia em Dublin, mas deixei Isabella e Jessica me convencerem que a merda de conforto não deveria ser a minha prioridade.

Seria para o antigo Edward, é claro, porém eu estava trabalhando para ser uma nova pessoa e só por isso caí na conversa delas de trabalhar em um lugar mais simples, uma vez que seria um escritório para mim, minha secretária e alguns poucos clientes.

 _Você pode se mudar agora_ , meu subconsciente alertou.

Eu poderia já que a minha cartela de clientes havia aumentado consideravelmente porque, de alguma forma, consegui me tornar uma fera nos tribunais e chamar a atenção de muita gente, o que fez a minha carreira deslanchar, muito mais do que era antes.

— Bom dia, Edward – Jessica deu um sorriso zombeteiro para mim, deixando muito claro o seu posicionamento sobre a chuva. Ela, ao contrário de mim, adorava o clima. E, parte disso, se devia ao seu novo namorado, o irritante, mas legal, Mike.

Eu ainda não tinha decidido se continuaria o odiando.

— Qual a minha agenda para hoje? – resmunguei — Diga não às reuniões, por favor, Jess, não estou com humor para sair debaixo dessa tormenta.

Jessica deu risada da minha cara, que se desmanchou poucos segundos depois.

— Mas, você tem uma visita – fez uma careta — E não vai gostar.

Arqueei a sobrancelha para a minha secretária, eu não precisava de novos problemas nas primeiras horas do expediente.

— A Lauren está lá dentro te esperando – murmurou, um pouco raivosa — Eu quis expulsá-la, mas, você sabe, sou uma nova mulher, deixei meu espírito barraqueiro em Dublin.

Nós dois rimos.

Ela da graça.

Eu, de nervoso.

— O que a Lauren quer comigo? – perguntei.

— Olha, eu até desconfiei que ela pudesse dizer que está grávida – riu — Mas, isso é impossível, já se passou tempo demais, Edward – deu de ombros — Então, pode ser qualquer coisa.

Balancei a cabeça, caminhando para dentro da minha sala, encontrando a minha ex-noiva ali, caminhando, tocando com a ponta dos dedos em meus preciosos livros e observando a decoração que, admitia, era meu orgulho.

— Pensei que chegaria mais cedo, Edward – disse, se virando e eu podia ver seus olhos, estavam sem brilho — Você costumava ser mais dedicado ao trabalho quando morava em Dublin.

— Eu costumava fugir de você, para dizer a verdade – caminhei e coloquei a minha pasta em cima da minha mesa e sentei-me em minha cadeira — O que você quer?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ouvi dizer que você e Isabella estão noivos – contou — Não que a Alice faça disso um segredo, especialmente quando eu e ela estávamos no mesmo ambiente – sorriu, sem nenhum humor — E, por um momento, achei que estivesse mentindo para mim, por isso, não pensei, peguei o primeiro voo para cá, fiz uma pesquisa durante a viagem e achei endereço do seu escritório – riu — Foi bem fácil.

— O que você quer, Lauren? – perguntei, sem nenhum interesse em sua história fantástica.

— Queria ver com os meus próprios olhos – murmurou — E, obviamente, fiquei muito surpresa ao chegar aqui e encontrar a Jessica lá fora – encarou-me — Achei que você tinha se livrado dela.

Suspirei, sem paciência.

— Sei lá – riu — Eu queria vir aqui para constatar a veracidade do noivado – explicou — Eu adoraria esfregar na cara da Alice que sabia que ela estava mentindo.

— Eu e Bella estamos noivos – confirmei — Agora você já pode ir.

— Está com medo de ela me encontrar aqui, Edward? – provocou — Eu te colocaria em maus lençóis?

— Não seja engraçadinha, Lauren – me irritei — A Bella confia em mim, se chegasse aqui e te visse, me perguntaria o que estava acontecendo – dei de ombros — Nós confiamos um no outro.

— Mesmo depois de você ter feito a vida dela virar um inferno? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Graças a você – acusei — O que você quer?

Ela suspirou.

— É só que é difícil pensar que há um tempo, era para ser eu, Edward – sussurrou — Era para ser o nosso casamento, aquele que você desistiu para vir atrás de outra mulher, me deixando plantada, sozinha, em Dublin.

— Você só esqueceu a parte que me traía – gesticulei.

— Antes, eu realmente não me importava – confessou — Mas, depois, comecei a dar valor no homem que você era e no que se tornou – disse — Eu nunca tive um relacionamento e muito menos um namorado que me levasse a sério – deu de ombros — Eu não conhecia o amor.

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo e parei de retrucar a tudo o que ela dizia.

— Mas, por um tempo, você me deu tudo isso – riu — Amor, carinho, confiança.

— Eu estava quebrado, Lauren – assumi.

Ela concordou.

— Mas, quando entrei aqui, disposta a te reconquistar para te ter de novo, percebi que aquilo que vivemos foi uma ilusão – argumentou — Olhando para essas fotos –apontou os porta-retratos, espalhados pelo escritório — Vi que você nunca me olhou como olha para ela, nunca me amou como a ama.

— Eu sinto muito por não ter sido sincero, no começo – me desculpei — Eu estava tentando regenerar o meu coração naquela época.

Assentiu, puxando a sua bolsa do meu sofá de couro.

— Eu poderia te dizer tanto para convencê-lo a voltar para mim – sorriu — Mas nada surtiria efeito, não é? – disse tristemente — Espero que ela te faça feliz – falou, por fim e caminhou para a porta, encerrando, de uma vez por todas o que havia ficado em aberto em nosso relacionamento.

E, no fim, tinha razão.

Jamais amaria qualquer outra mulher que não fosse Isabella Swan.

E, Deus, nós merecíamos ser felizes.

De uma vez por todas.

* * *

Se me perguntassem há um tempo se eu acreditaria que a minha vida mudaria tanto, eu apenas balançaria a cabeça e diria que não se passava de uma loucura. Mas, a verdade era que, naquele momento, eu estava agradecido por tantas mudanças, afinal, todas elas foram positivas.

Dois anos haviam se passado, eu ainda morava no mesmo apartamento com Isabella, nunca cheguei a procurar outro, nós estabelecemos uma ótima rotina. Além disso, minha nunca mais tocou no assunto de estarmos pulando etapas e, obviamente, não me importei com isso.

Eu adorava o fato de morarmos juntos, de ter uma nova vida longe do lugar em que iniciamos e terminamos nossa história. Embora Bella não tocasse muito no assunto, eu sabia o quanto ela amava e detestava a Irlanda, afinal, jamais poderia impedir as lembranças do que passamos juntos e separados em Dublin.

Nosso relacionamento progredia, dias após dia, indo muito bem e, honestamente, estava pronto para o próximo passo, queria torná-la minha esposa o mais rápido possível.

O problema é que não sabia como dizer isso a Bella, sem iniciar uma longa discussão porque eu sabia que ela diria que já tivemos esse tipo de conversa e que, quando chegasse a hora, ela me deixaria saber.

Eu estava pronto para dizer que gostaria de marcar uma data e, determinado, marchei para a cozinha, encontrando Bella perdida em pensamentos, próxima ao fogão.

— Baby, as panquecas vão queimar – alertei, despertando-a — Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, preocupado.

Bella parecia estranha nos últimos dias, eu não queria forçá-la a me dizer, afinal, a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela faria quando estivesse pronta. Além disso, o último mês foi extremamente difícil no hospital.

Isabella estava cansada, estressada e vinha passando mal nos últimos dias, embora não tivesse, efetivamente, me contado. Eu só soube porque Erin, a enfermeira que costumava acompanhá-la me ligara há uns dias, dizendo que Bella havia desmaiado, quando eu cheguei lá, desesperado, ela desconversou e me disse que tinha sido apenas uma queda de pressão pela falta de alimentação.

— Claro – sorriu para mim, o que me fez arquear as sobrancelhas e analisá-la.

Sentia que minha noiva me escondia algo e eu tentava muito fortemente não surtar com esse fato. Nós nos conhecíamos o suficiente para saber que eu tentava não me entregar às minhas inseguranças.

Eu reconhecia que tinha sido inseguro e covarde por muito tempo, mas agora tinha aprendido a lição.

— Você está bem? – perguntei.

Bella desligou o fogo, colocou as panquecas no prato que outras já estavam e levou para a mesa. Eu a segui e sentei-me em sua frente, esperando que ela respondesse a minha pergunta antes que eu enlouquecesse.

— Está e não está – disse e deu um sorriso sem graça — No fundo, eu quero acreditar que é só a ansiedade de rever a minha família – explicou — E eu sinto falta da Emmy.

— Eu sinto muito – me desculpei — Você sabe que me sinto tão culpado, às vezes – revelei — Mas sei que foi uma escolha nossa não voltar para a Irlanda.

— Eu não quero iniciar uma discussão sobre esse assunto, Edward – argumentou — E fico muito grata de você entender que já tivemos essa conversa milhares de vezes e resolvemos deixar o passado, no passado, não é? – sorriu.

Desviei meus olhos para a xícara de café, tentando não sufocá-la, mas estava ficando pesado demais guardar só para mim o meu desejo de oficializar a nossa união. Só que, para isso, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, algo que eu sabia que ela não estava me contando.

— Baby, eu preciso que fale comigo – pedi — O que está acontecendo?

Bella suspirou, não um suspiro de cansaço, mas de determinação, daqueles que só ela sabia dar, daqueles que eu reconhecia tão bem por vê-la respirar dessa forma, várias vezes, antes de uma prova.

— São duas coisas, na verdade – parou, como se estivesse organizando as ideias e pensamentos — A primeira é que já estamos juntos há um tempo – sorriu — Antes, eu tinha medo que não desse certo, mas agora...

Coloquei a minha mão em cima da dela, sentindo o seu anel de noivado ali, já que ela nunca tirava.

— Estou pronta – murmurou — Quer dizer, parece confuso, mas... – mordeu o lábio inferior por dois segundos — Estou pronta para casar, Edward.

Deixei um sorriso involuntário escapar.

— E quero que entenda que a minha decisão não foi baseada no que estou prestes a te dizer – suspirou, baixou seus olhos para no minuto seguinte me olhar intensamente — Estou grávida!

Deixei o garfo escapar da minha mão e encarei a minha noiva, com os olhos arregalados.

— O... O que você disse? – gaguejei, bem chocado.

— Estou grávida! – contou, dando um sorriso, mas lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto — Eu sei que eu disse que não pularíamos etapas e iríamos devagar, mas... Aconteceu.

Deus, nada me faria feliz do que casar com essa mulher e ela me deu mais.

Um filho.

Nosso bebê!

Eu me levantei e puxei a sua cadeira, caí de joelhos em sua frente, abraçando seu corpo e a beijando, sentindo as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

Nossa felicidade estava completa.

— Estou com medo – Bella sussurrou contra a minha camisa — Morrendo de medo, para falar a verdade.

— Meu amor – ri, me sentindo besta — Eu estou aqui! – argumentei — E não vou embora, nem que você me diga que está gorda ou qualquer coisa do gênero – ri — Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, Bella!

Ela me abraçou, como se sua vida dependesse disso, do meu aperto em seu corpo.

Logo, nós dois estávamos rindo, comemorando.

Ela havia, finalmente, dito que estava pronta.

E se casaria comigo.

Então, muito em breve, conheceríamos nosso filho.

E, Deus, eu já amava esse bebê!

— Eu te amo! – beijei seu cabelo, completamente emocionado — Eu te amo muito!

Ela se aconchegou mais em mim, eu era capaz de sentir sua presença através de seu calor e seu perfume, tornando tudo muito mais real e intenso.

— Eu te amo, Edward – riu — Para todo o sempre.

Sim! Nós seriamos felizes...

Eu podia sentir.

* * *

 **PS¹ Não vou me despedir, pelo simples fato de que não consigo.**

 **Mas, quero agradecer todos os comentários amorosos - ou não - que recebi ao longo desses últimos meses.**

 **Vocês foram sensacionais!**


End file.
